Why We CAN be a Thing
by andree campbell
Summary: Cuddy believes she and Dr. House can never be a "thing" meaning a couple. Cuddy's said it a few times to House and each time he looks shocked and hurt but he's out to prove she's wrong. And more importantly, change her mind.
1. Chapter 1 The Top 10

Why We CAN Be a "Thing."

House had heard it enough times to know Cuddy had it on her mind more than once. "This is why you and I can't be a … 'thing,'" Cuddy had told him after she had fired him and before his Mayfield stint.

House remembered those words painfully as he recalled the severity of the conversation. Was it the reason he finally 'broke' mentally? The question had haunted him for months and returning to the hospital to find Lisa Cuddy now fully involved with another man kept the question on the forefront of his brain.

By 'thing' she meant 'couple' or 'lovers' or anything more than what they were now, two estranged and circling each other warily – former good friends who had lost their connection, their affection. Well, one did anyway.

Bouncing the red and grey ball against his office wall allowed him to mull over the issue and play it off as part of his patient diagnosis process. He found himself doing this more than ever, hoping somehow the process would magically infiltrate the issue and solve it or show him the way to solving it. So far, nada.

Earlier that morning, House had arrived on time – he had started doing this specifically to catch a glimpse of his boss as she arrived each morning at 8 am. He found it was his only chance of interacting with her directly. Noticing this, Cuddy had managed to find a way to stare at the office messages nurses handed her from the front desk, giving her a means of avoiding eye contact with House. He got the message on day 2.

So now House found a way to be leaving the conference rooms Cuddy was due to hold meetings in following his exit. Again, she found a way to avoid eye contact despite House making the effort to hold the door for her to enter. He couldn't deny it hurt him a little. What he didn't know is that it hurt her too.

Thwap, thwap, thwap. The two-toned ball continued to bounce off the wood panel high above his desk. The rhythm mesmerized him, hypnotizing his subconscious and then it hit him.

House pulled out a note pad and began to write. "Top 10 reasons why Cuddy & House should be a Thing." He grinned. This was going to be fun. He began to write:

#10. We'll make beautiful, smart, blue-eyed babies together. Destiny knows the only reason Cuddy hasn't had a baby yet is she needs the right sperm donor: Greg House.

#9. Ends our mutual misery of being apart from each other

#8. Mind games are foreplay – the banter will never end

#7. Mind-blowing sex

#6. The hospital won't fire either of us.

#5. Lucas isn't worthy.

#4. In her heart, Cuddy is in love with House

#3. House accepts and will share his favorite sandbox toy with Rachel

#2. Though not worthy either, House is taller, cooler, sexier, funnier, smarter, better than Lucas. Neither deserves Cuddy but the cripple card should count for a small advantage???

#1. House loves Cuddy, wants to be with Cuddy and will wait for Cuddy to come to her senses.

He reviewed it. The list said it all. He placed the page in an envelope and licked it shut. Now how to get it to her?

**Any ideas, dear readers? We need to convince them they need each other and get that blasted Lucas out of the way once and for all. What I don't want to see happen is that they continue the mind games once Lucas does leave. Huddy will work with some adjustments and maturity. Dontcha think? Reviews are appreciated. Please send your ideas too.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Handoff

**While the reviews are anemic (meaning few and far between), special thanks to NoName12344 for the cool idea! Here we gooooo….**

_#3. House accepts and will share his favorite sandbox toy with Rachel_

_#2. Though not worthy either, House is taller, cooler, sexier, funnier, smarter, better than Lucas. Neither deserves Cuddy but the cripple card should count for a small advantage???_

_#1. House loves Cuddy, wants to be with Cuddy and will wait for Cuddy to come to her senses._

_ He reviewed it. The list said it all. He placed the page in an envelope and licked it shut. Now how to get it to her?_

* * *

House dropped by Wilson's office and waited for Wilson to get off the phone with yet another terminal patient. Rolling his eyes and sighing loudly, House made it clear he wanted Wilson's attention and fast.

"To what do I owe this special visit that Mr. Lundie's kidney cancer diagnosis must be rushed?" Wilson said snidely.

"I'm going to do something stupid."

"Could you narrow it down a bit?" Wilson scoffed

"I'm handing over… I repeat, handing over evidence to Cuddy that she can use against me in the future."

"What?" Wilson looked intrigued.

"I'm about to give Cuddy something in writing that she can use to further embarrass me in front of Lucas, you, the board you name it….."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because if I doooon't, Cuddy won't lissssssten to me," House enunciated carefully as if he were addressing a mentally slow child. "And I'm tired of holding it in."

"What the hell did you put in writing?"

"The top 10 reasons why she and I should be a 'thing'" House said complete with air quotes.

Wilson smirked and rubbed his the bridge of his nose. "Do I want to hear these?"

"You probably should, just in case…." House trailed off.

"Just in case of what?"

"In case I'm crossing the line that should not be crossed," House said as if it were obvious.

"What's number #10?" Wilson was wary but he had to ask.

"Something about making beautiful blue-eyed babies together."

"Yikes."

"What?" House demanded.

"Way to go for the jugular, man." Wilson shook his head. "You'll definitely get her attention."

"You are on to me."

"Next?"

"#I'm not done. #10 is a real mind-fucker."

"There's more to it?"

House exhaled. "I … sort of let her know she can have babies but only because she's destined to have **my **babies so any sperm donor other than me is the reason for her…..uh…"

"Oh jeeze! Miscarriages? Way to get into her head."

"All's fair in love and war," House murmured.

"IF…and I mean it's a big IF…you get the chance to impregnate our boss, you'd better hope there's superglue in those sperm!"

"It s a theory – one I expect will intrigue her, obsess her and force her to wonder.

"You **do** know how to bait a hook, I'll give you that, House." Wilson caught himself. "Wait, you didn't actually say anything about her IVF or miscarriages did you?

"God, no!" House glared at Wilson. "I'm an ass but I'm not mean."

"I know that but sometimes you are mean without realizing it."

"Which is why I'm running these by you, Mr. Conscientious."

"I figured." Wilson leaned back and smiled at House who obviously was worried about taking such a big step with Cuddy. "Number 9?"

"We're miserable apart. She won't like it but it's true."

"Sometimes people need to pretend everything is okay," Wilson said without thinking.

"Is that your professional opinion?" House sneered.

"Well, it…yeah." Wilson looked up at House. "Do I want to hear the rest of these?"

Ignoring Wilson, House continued through the litany. "#8 -- mind games are foreplay."

"Well, d'uh!"

"#7, Mind-blowing sex…"

"Wait," Wilson sat up, "I didn't know you and Cuddy had sex! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Where was I?"

"Calm down! I'm talking about twenty years ago," House interjected.

"And you still think about it?" Wilson smiled slyly.

"You don't forget something like that," House seemed to be thinking out loud.

"Obviously. Next?" Wilson prompted.

"# 6 – the hospital won't can either of us. #5 Lucas isn't worthy."

Wilson sat forward suddenly. "Whoa, there Superman." House glanced up.

"I don't think its such a good idea attacking her main squeeze, House. Cuddy could get defensive about…"

"Thank you, Doctor Obvious," House looked a little too pleased with himself. "Hold on, there's a follow up on that one in a second.

Wilson rolled his eyes patiently. "Next?"

"Four – Cuddy – in her heart knows she is in love with me." House paused waiting for Wilson to try to talk him out of stating what they both knew to be true. Wilson stared back patiently.

"Go on."

"#3 is about Rachel."

"Careful, House."

"I'm willing to share Cuddy with Rachel and accept the rug rat."

Wilson sighed loudly, "Pleaaaaasse tell me you didn't call Rachel a …."

"Of course not!" House cut him off.

"Okay, where are we?

"#2…this is the follow up to the Lucas isn't worthy topic…." House pauses and inhales quickly. " Though I'm not worthy either, I'm better in every way than Lucas for her."

"True." Wilson said thoughtfully. House grinned at his supportive friend.

"Okay, moment of truth, House….#1 is…." Wilson hesitated and stared hopefully at House.

House held his breath and quietly said what Wilson had hoped was needed to be said.

"C'mon, House. Let me hear it." Wilson sounded encouraging.

"The number one reason why Cuddy and I should be a 'thing?'… I love her, want to be with her and…. will wait for her to come to her senses and choose me."

Wilson grinned. "I didn't know if you had it in you but I am proud of you, man."

"Seriously?

"Yeah, seriously," Wilson was still grinning from ear to ear. "Now what?"

"I have to deliver it to her."

"Don't screw it up by reading it to her from the lobby balcony!"

"I'm not insane...anymore."

"I know…just …be mindful of her feelings and her need for privacy, okay?

House nodded and waited.

"Well go give it to her!" Wilson sounded excited. "What are you waiting for?"

"A miracle?"

I thought you didn't believe in miracles?" Wilson teased.

"I don't but I might need one."

"No, you don't. Go get her." Wilson urged. House smiled shyly.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, send a search and rescue crew to recover my body."

Wilson laughed. House stood up slowly and headed to Cuddy's office. Wilson had never felt more excited. House had never felt more terrified.

The lobby elevator doors parted and House paused wondering if he should give Cuddy the list. As if it were a sign of good fortune, Cuddy crossed the lobby exiting the clinic and headed to her office, her eyes focused on the handful of phone messages from the front desk nurse.

House swallowed and followed her into her office. As House entered, he saw what had to be a pompous and wealthy donor sitting in her office across from Cuddy. Cuddy's eyes quickly turned to House silently imploring him to not make a scene.

"Dr. House," Cuddy sounded surprised. "I'm in a meeting with Mr. Landry, can this wait?"

House glanced at the chubby man who seemed more annoyed than bothered.

"My bad. Yeah sure, Cuddle," House handed Cuddy a manila folder and stepped back from her desk. "Review this and page me when you've got a few minutes to discuss it."

"Uh…okay. In an hour?" Cuddy quizzed.

"No problem. Later, Landry." House spun on his heel and ducked out of Cuddy's office. There! It was done. There was no going back. House couldn't help but feel as if a ton had been lifted from his shoulders. "Call me!"

Cuddy's mouth hung open momentarily. This was too easy. She had to know what was in the folder. Glancing quickly inside the folder, she saw the handwritten list and read the title causing her to gasp out loud.

"Everything alright, Doctor Cuddy?" Leo Landry, millionaire, twice-divorced and long-time donor asked gently."

"Uh…yes!" Cuddy's eyes were big as saucers as she set the file to the side on her desk and tried to forget what she had read. She was simultaneously terrified to read the list and excited. No way would she continue reading it in front of Landry. Her response could give him the wrong impression and she knew it would be better to read it when she was alone, to savor it. In case it hurt her or infuriated her or made her cry.

"I'm f-f-fine. Now where were we?" Cuddy said confidently for apparent appearances as her stomach fluttered, her heart pounded and blood raced through her veins.

**So what do you think? How should Cuddy react? Will she like it? Will the list anger her? What will House do next? Reviews are inspiration!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Rollercoaster

**Feeling inspired tonight as I watch House reruns. Reviews are wonderful. I'm addicted so please shell'em out!**

"_Everything alright, Doctor Cuddy?" Leo Landry, millionaire, twice-divorced and long-time donor asked gently."_

"_Uh…yes!" Cuddy's eyes were big as saucers as she set the file to the side on her desk and tried to forget what she had read. She was simultaneously terrified to read the list and excited. No way would she continue reading it in front of Landry. Her response could give him the wrong impression and she knew it would be better to read it when she was alone, to savor it. In case it hurt her or infuriated her or made her cry._

"_I'm fine. Now where were we?" Cuddy said confidently for apparent appearances as her stomach fluttered, her heart pounded and blood raced through her veins._

It was without a doubt the longest hour of Cuddy's life. It was almost as if Mr. Landry knew there was something more important than their meeting and wasn't about to be rushed. Cuddy gave up and let the donor prattle on sensing it might induce some guilt or at least a bigger check.

She was right. Mr. Landry handed Cuddy a check for $125,000 and received a genuine smile, and warm, 2-handed handshake from the good-looking dean. It would have to suffice until the next black-tie affair when he could wrangle a dance with her as he had in previous years. Within a few minutes Cuddy found herself alone in her office with the _file_.

She actually feared opening it. What could House have possibly written? Would it be just another game in the long run? Or was this something more? Cuddy practically tiptoed back to her desk as if she could scare the page into running away if she approached it too quickly. Carefully situating herself at her desk, she reached for the file and slid it directly in front of her body. Glancing upward, she saw the hall corridor outside her office was clear. No one was spying on her for a reaction. Still, House would likely try to peek in. She opened the file and lifted the handwritten page. Glancing up again, Cuddy slowly turned her chair around until she faced the windows, effectively hiding from anyone who might enter her office behind her.

Taking a large breath and exhaling slowly, Cuddy allowed her eyes to carefully examine the page's contents. House's scrawl wasn't easy to decipher. What doctor's is? Still Cuddy managed and read the first in the list. She could feel the anger boiling in her chest as she cried out. How dare House touch on such a painful topic! Beautiful blue-eyed babies would be a dream, but fathered by House could – no, _would _be a nightmare! Cuddy's shoulders tensed as she gritted her teeth to keep from cursing aloud. She wasn't sure she could read further. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and let the page rest on her lap.

The thought had crossed her mind once before and was deeply embedded inside her psyche. House was probably right. Cuddy could get pregnant but she just couldn't keep the pregnancy. Maybe it was fate or destiny. If she couldn't have a baby with House, she couldn't have a baby. God how she hated how much they thought alike. Hit with the realization that House didn't have children either, Cuddy held her breath. Maybe House couldn't or wouldn't have them because he was suppose to have babies only with Cuddy. She smiled at the thought and shook her head. Opening her eyes, she lifted the page and continued reading.

The next one made her tear up. #9 read ending their mutual misery of being apart. Cuddy felt her lips quiver at the truth. They really were a pair of idiots. Twenty years go by and they still can't get it together although they obviously want to.

Number 8 caused a smirk. The mind games between them were her very favorite form of foreplay and led to this very moment. The fear the bantering was over or even one day would end sent a nervous flutter of disappointment and dread pass through her stomach.

The next one caught her by surprise. Mind-blowing sex? What? Oh! Of course. At Michigan when they were students. House had alluded to that special first night together that promised to change their future until the sun rose the next morning and House was too humiliated at being kicked out of school to reconnect with her. Another missed opportunity at a life they should have shared together. Cuddy didn't realize she had mentally drifted back to that night recalling how he looked, felt, tasted. How their intimacy had become the standard by which they would gauge and measure every future lover that would cross their individual paths. Cuddy's eyes misted over and a lump rose in her throat. She hurried on to the next item, #6.

"The hospital won't fire either of us?" Cuddy said aloud. "Right!" She had already wrestled with this concept some time ago. Whether the hospital's board of directors would choose to allow a boss and an employee to wed and stay on in the boss-direct report relationship was completely unprecedented. More likely, it would be all the more contingent on whatever crazy hell House had caused _OR_ how much money Cuddy could suddenly raise just before the board could learn of their… "thing." Cuddy sighed.

Cuddy's jaw dropped at the next reason. Number 5 was short, pithy and wrong. Lucas _was _worthy! In fact, _on paper,_ Lucas was a better fit for Cuddy _and_ Rachel. Cuddy could feel her defenses rising and her teeth grinding. What an arrogant thing to say! How could House …oh the hell with him she thought. Just get through this damn list!

Embarrassment flooded her chest at #4. "You wish! You bastard!" Cuddy snapped out loud. She nervously glanced over her shoulder and heaved a sigh of relief that she was still quite alone in her own office. Cuddy glared at the page, frowning and biting her lower lip. How dare House accuse her of being in love with him in light of the fact she was with Lucas! He all but accused her of stringing Lucas along. Worse, House was basically telling her she was too stupid or stubborn or scared to deal with her own feelings. Damn him. Damn his stupid powers of observation. Damn him for … for what? It was true Cuddy loved House but she also loved Wilson, and Rachel and her job. She loved him like a friend. She wasn't_ IN_ love with him. Maybe at one time she was. But she had moved on and he hardly ever made her feel funny…._any more._ There was no way she was going to….deny this. The bastard knew her too well. She searched to rationalize her confused state and preserve her pride, refusing to allow herself to feel so emotionally naked. NO! She was in love with Lucas….too. "Screw you, House!" Cuddy whispered to herself.

She had no sooner hissed her retort aloud when she read the next reason. "Oh my…God," Cuddy murmured as tears filled her eyes. House recognized Rachel, her daughter -- by name even. House was finally realizing how important Rachel to Cuddy. Still, she was touched by his sandbox reference's play on words, sharing Cuddy with the only other person that mattered – to Cuddy. She felt a surge of warmth where her heart continued to pound in her chest excitedly.

The rollercoaster of emotions were exhausting. Alternating between frustration, anger, amusement, embarrassment and joy, Cuddy hesitated to read further. Would the next two "reasons" take her over the edge or make her happier. She cautiously and slowly read #2.

She found herself squinting at the wording. At least he was kind enough to state he wasn't any more worthy than Lucas of being with her followed by a list of adjectives of how he was better, smarter, funnier, cooler, sexier and taller than Lucas. Then he went and did it. House played the cripple card – oh, he was good. He knew exactly when to push her guilt button. It was effective, funny too, but effective. Yes, she was involved in the treatment that resulted in his permanent limp but said in such a way as to place no blame. In fact, House was trying to acknowledge his own physical weakness compared to a much younger man. Still if there was an advantage to doing so, he wanted it. How like him. How she liked him. She forced her eyes to stay locked on the second to last reason written on the paper. There could only be one reason left and she feared the potential for disappointment.

Pressing her lips together, she swallowed hard and lowered her eyes to the next line: _"#1. House loves Cuddy, wants to be with Cuddy and will wait for Cuddy to come to her senses."_

Cuddy's eyes widened, her eyebrows rose and froze. Her mouth dropped open before her hand could cover it as she gasped. She re-read the #1 reason twice more. She was beyond stunned alternating between disbelief and joy. If he was screwing with her, it would be for the last time. There was no way she'd forgive him if House was pulling yet another stupid, thoughtless prank. Cuddy's sudden paranoid was warranted after countless battles with House involving any show of kindness to her that her first complete thought was purely one of skepticism -- unlike her first emotional reaction of joyous relief and release.

Cuddy was dazed. Stunned. Shocked. Thrilled. Fearful. Freaked out. Speechless. She needed time to think. All she could do was breathe, worry, smile, weep and wait to ride out this sudden emotional rollercoaster.

House paused outside her office and peeked into her office hoping to glimpse her reaction. Instead, he saw only the back of one expensive leather office chair and the top of her shining, dark-haired head. It was quiet in there. A good sign. House smiled and wandered off toward the clinic, twirling his cane jauntily.

**Up next, Cuddy's move. Reviews are groovy. Groovier for inspiration. Love to have your feedback before drafting chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4 Cuddy Reacts

**Thanks for the great feedback, everyone. Noname12344, nice job! You guessed my next plot move! Huddy minds think alike!**

_Cuddy was dazed. Stunned. Shocked. Thrilled. Fearful. Freaked out. Speechless. She needed time to think. All she could do was breathe, worry, smile, weep and wait to ride out this sudden emotional rollercoaster._

_House paused outside her office and peeked into her office hoping to glimpse her reaction. Instead, he saw only the back of one expensive leather office chair and the top of her shining, dark-haired head. It was quiet in there. A good sign. House smiled and wandered off toward the clinic, twirling his cane jauntily._

Sitting in stunned silence, Cuddy instantly knew what she had to do. Glancing around her desk, she began searched the desk drawers for a yellow legal pad to respond in kind. She would have to hurry before House would inevitably arrive to get her reaction in person. To be honest, she was amazed by his "move." Putting things in writing was a especially ballsy, particularly for House. It was clear to this was House's way of giving her control of their future, literally handing her ammunition to mortify him publicly and thereby his way of proving himself capable of stepping up, moving forward for her instead of without her.

Cuddy selected a green ink pen and began to make her comments underneath each reason House had listed. Cuddy knew she couldn't pretend it was just a game anymore. She owed it to him to take her place alongside him on the thinnest part of the proverbial tree limb and let destiny decide their fate.

Cuddy pursed her lips in deep thought and finally began to write her responses beneath each of his ten rationales.

"_Why we CAN be a 'Thing.'_

_#10. We'll make beautiful, smart, blue-eyed babies together. Destiny knows the only reason Cuddy hasn't had a baby yet is she needs the right sperm donor: Greg House._

**- Not fair. Only one way to know for certain, you sneaky, tricky bastard.**

_#9. Ends our mutual misery of being apart from each other._

**- I don't do casual. This means too much. **

_#8. Mind games are foreplay – the banter will never end._

**- Banter better not be the ****only**** foreplay.**

_#7. Mind-blowing sex_

**- Well, yes, there IS that. Of course, with me that's a given.**

_#6. The hospital won't fire either of us._

- **As long as you behave.**

#5. Lucas isn't worthy.

**- You have a 20-year headstart on him. **

#4. In her heart, Cuddy is in love with House

**- But terrified House will break Cuddy's heart.**

#3. House accepts and will share his favorite sandbox toy with Rachel

**- This changes everything.**

#2. Though not worthy either, House is taller, cooler, sexier, funnier, smarter, better than Lucas. Neither deserves Cuddy but the cripple card should count for a small advantage???

-**No, there's no advantage nor disadvantage, you devious idiot. Taller? Obviously. Funnier? Check. Sexier or cooler? See #5's answer. What about Caring? Demonstrative? Kind? Trusting? Lucas has a six-month headstart.**

#1. House loves Cuddy, wants to be with Cuddy and will wait for Cuddy to come to her senses.

**- Why? **

Cuddy was honest with herself. She knew she had to be. This was a turning point for her, House and Lucas. And she knew just how to deliver it him.

Cuddy took a few minutes to check herself out in her office bathroom. She replied her lipstick, lightly combed her hair and freshened her make-up. Her knees felt wobbly at the thought of handing over her responses to House. How would she ever look Lucas in the eyes tonight? Lucas would undoubtedly get home before she would and relieve the sitter, start dinner and play with Rachel until Cuddy arrived home. It was domestic bliss but …

but what? She could get use to it and in fact had but the novelty was wearing thin and she wasn't sure if she wanted things to go to the next level just yet. She just knew it left something to be desired. An excitement that got her blood racing. Was this how other couples lived?

Cuddy stared at herself in the mirror reviewing her thoughts on domesticity. Could she see herself with House in such a homey scenario? Could he handle it? More importantly could she? There was something to be said for simple, even-keeled days that encouraged time to slide by unnoticed in its mundane manner. Cuddy knew House would keep her on her toes. What she didn't know, at least not yet, is if House could ever mellow out with her as he did when he played his piano, or guitar. He was a complicated guy. Lucas wasn't. Both had their advantages. Cuddy's resolve began to crumble. She rethought her responses and considered not replying to House's lovely list. The thought was fleeting and Cuddy realized she couldn't leave House hanging, wondering. She had to reply.

"Oh grow up and act like a big girl!" Cuddy snapped at herself. Taking her own advice, she turned out the lights, shut the door and left her office headed for the lobby.

Cuddy swung through the clinic and realized House was completing his daily clinic hours, presently in exam room 3 with a walk-in patient. Cuddy slipped behind the clinic counter and selected a large envelope with a closure clasp. Slipping the list in its folder into the envelope, Cuddy licked it shut, labeled the envelop and handed it to the head nurse, Jeffery.

"Please make sure Dr. House gets this envelop today before he leaves the clinic," Cuddy instructed the male nurse. Nurse Jeffery rolled his eyes at the mention of House's name. "It's important," Cuddy added. The nurse nodded disagreeably and took the envelop from her hands and tucked it under his arm.

"I'll give it to him before his next patient."

"Thank you, Jeffery." Cuddy smiled and left with a small spring in her step. She had never felt so alive and worried and excited at the same time. She needed to find a place to hide out for a while to give House time to ingest her answers and answer her last question. His answer of why he loved her would make or break their future together and she wasn't going to let him gloss over it with cheesy glib answers. He'd find know where to find her.

Cuddy dashed into her office, grabbed some reading materials and quickly headed to a particular patient's room fully prepared to wait it out in hiding.

**Four chapters in one day. Return the love via reviews and more chapters will follow. Thanks again for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 Cuddyesque

**I appreciate all the reviews. So wonderful to get feedback. Glad you like the story. More reviews inspire more twists. Please comment after this short chapter….**

"_I'll give it to him before his next patient."_

"_Thank you, Jeffery." Cuddy smiled and left with a small spring in her step. She had never felt so alive and worried and excited at the same time. She needed to find a place to hide out for a while to give House time to ingest her answers and answer her last question. His answer of why he loved her would make or break their future together and she wasn't going to let him gloss over it with cheesy glib answers. He'd find know where to find her._

_Cuddy dashed into her office, grabbed some reading materials and quickly headed to a particular patient's room fully prepared to wait it out in hiding. _

_----_

Nurse Jeffrey didn't look forward to having an interaction with Dr. House who never missed an opportunity to ride the male nurse for his choice of profession. Still, Dean Cuddy had asked him to do something specific for her and there were few people he respected as much as the hospital's Dean of Medicine. Dr. Cuddy was a class act in his book and Dr. House, well, he was just a giant, rectal pain to Dr. Cuddy and others.

The nurse awaited his fate and the conversation with the diagnostician.

Dr. House sailed out of exam room 4 and hustled to the nurses desk to complete the paperwork on the file as Nurse Jeffrey approached him.

"Dr. House, you have a package…."

"Nurse Jeffrey! Are you staring at my package?" House said loudly and with an obviously pronounced and fake lisp. "You know I don't swing that way!"

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. "Neither do I, not that there's anything wrong with that. And if I did, you wouldn't make the list!"

House smirked and reached forward to snatch the package from the nurse. "I presume this is for me?"

"Yeah, Dr. Cuddy said to give this to you as soon as you were finished with the patient.

"Sounds like I'm done for the day with clinic hours…." House began before the nurse cut him off.

"Nope. Don't think so. Dr. Cuddy said you'll need to complete your hours before you can leave. She didn't want to leave this laying around and asked me to get it to you. Nice try, doc."

House glared at the saucy nurse who enjoyed the dig at his expense. House ignored him and tore open the package finding Cuddy's hand-written responses.

"What's that?" Wilson said in House's left ear suddenly causing him to jump a little. "Whatever it is must be good because you don't normally freak that easily."

House quickly shoved the paper back into the envelope's packaging, "None of your stinkin' bees wax, and I didn't freak."

"Looked like Cuddy's handwriting…"

"Oh looky, another sick patient. Carrie Karson?" House announced a patient's name and a young woman stood up with what presumably was her significant other. "Exam room 3." House indicated and left before Wilson could ask anything more. Wilson frowned and figured he'd learn about it soon enough.

-------

House was looking forward to reading Cuddy's reaction to his top 10 list and was pleased to see she had taken the time to respond to each one. He had only read the first two responses and wanted to review it right away but Nurse Jeffery seemed to take inordinate delight in slapping another patient file into his hands split seconds after handing him Cuddy's envelope.

Unfortunately House now had to deal with his next patient. Long story short. The patient was a hypochondriac or rather her male counterpart was and House finally extricated himself from the pair after fifteen tedious minutes of Q &A over constipation and other irritable bowel concerns. Rolling his eyes didn't seem to make much of an impact on them and eventually a few well chosen verbal slaps ended the conversation with a prescription for laxatives and increased fluids intake.

House waited until his patient left so he could be alone in the exam room without interruption. Locking the door behind the pair, House extracted the page from its envelope and began to savor Cuddy's responses racing to the inevitable "biggie" at the end of the list.

"Why??" House was taken aback momentarily but ended up smiling at his Cuddy's response. "My Cuddy? Did I just say that?" House asked himself aloud. _Deflection? How very Cuddy-esque of you Lisa, _he thought.

House leaned against the patient's table and pondered his next move. He decided to it was time to take this to a new level and go see her to give her his answer about why he loved her.

Opening the exam room door, House quickly strode past the clinic desk and headed to Cuddy's office. He intended to let her know exactly why he loved her, what it was that made him in love with her and was feeling more excited with each step. He knew exactly what he wanted to say only to find her office empty. Anticipointment!

House snooped through her desk calendar, her computer's calendar and even her trash can to find out where she may have gone. No clues. He sat in her chair and realized it was cool. She had been gone a while.

"If I were a Cuddy, where would I go? Where would I hide?" House announced to himself. He glanced around her office and noted her coat was still hanging on her coatwrack. He pulled open her desk and spied her purse. Open it? Why not!

House glanced at the door and saw nothing and no one to prevent him for rummaging through her things. He found her pocket perfume bottle. Chanel #5. His lucky number and her signature scent. Intoxicating, classic, formidable. What else would he find? He pulled her wallet out and glanced through the charge receipts. Nothing interesting.

Next, he pulled her makeup bag out and examined the contents. Lipstick, mascara, powder compact. He grabbed a pen and carved his initials in the curve of her lipstick's tip. He knew it would annoy her and serve to remind her of him. He grinned as he capped the tube of "Provocative Pink" and slid it back into the makeup clutch. Wherever she was he'd find her and let her know "why."

House's attention came to focus on the envelope he'd carried from the clinic and he paused to re-read her answers. He studied her penmanship to obtain clues where possible to her responses.

House grinned again at her obvious deduction to his logic of having beautiful babies together with a woman who couldn't carry one to term. She knew him too well. Of course she could always try to prove him wrong but that meant she'd have to sleep with him first. He loved how she labeled him: "sneaky, tricky bastard." She did know him too well.

#9's response told him he'd have to get serious with her. Nothing about Cuddy was casual and that's exactly what he liked about her.

Her playful answers to the following two about foreplay and "mind-blowing sex" being inevitable where she was a participant found him more than a little aware of the throbbing feelings between his legs._ She does know just how to toy with a man, _he thought to himself. He had to admit, he'd happily be her toy.

Lucas was a lucky bastard. Cuddy's answer to #5 gave Lucas a break without hurting House's ego. That is until he came to #4. House felt uneasy at the thought of Cuddy's fear of being hurt by him, again. He knew Cuddy was right to suspect a painful outcome and to want to avoid it but he had to let her know that wasn't going to be their fate. The last thing House wanted to do was break her heart. He'd have to make her understand that if they were to move forward together.

Cuddy's reaction to his acceptance of Rachel had apparently hit home as he intended. Cuddy's words "This changes everything," filled House with cautious yet giddy hope that they still had a chance to be together despite the aggravating PI she was keeping company with. At least she found House funnier than Lucas. And sexier and cooler, too. However, he had to meet some new standards she raised: showing he was caring, demonstrative, kind and "trusting." House felt his stomach drop just a little at the thought of opening up and having to prove himself. What if it wasn't enough to head off Lucas' 6 month advantage?

"Screw it! I can do this!" House told himself. He rose out of Cuddy's desk chair and headed to the lobby in search of Cuddy to tell her exactly why he loved her. It was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon and he had little time left before she'd hole up in her office and work through her pile of files once everyone else had gone home for the night.

No, House had to find her and make it mean something to Cuddy. He headed straight to coma guy's room.

-------------

**Half the fun is hearing someone else's thoughts on such a private and important angle to their future. I hope you found this fun. More to come soon. Please send your reviews and thoughts. They inspire more than you know.**


	6. Chapter 6 He zigs, She zags

**Cuddy and House have yet to do things simply. If there's a way to make things more complicated, they inevitably choose it. If nothing else than to prolong any major decisions where each other is concerned. This chapter's goal is to portrait each character accurately and make progress in the Huddy storyline that we all crave.**

_-------_

"_Screw it! I can do this!" House told himself. He rose out of Cuddy's desk chair and headed to the lobby in search of Cuddy to tell her exactly why he loved her. It was nearly 4:30 in the afternoon and he had little time left before she'd hole up in her office and work through her pile of files once everyone else had gone home for the night._

_No, House had to find her and make it mean something to Cuddy. He headed straight to coma guy's room._

"Why? Whyyyyyy? What do you mean 'why'? Isn't it obvious?" House blasted into coma guy's room both figuratively and literally startling Cuddy out of her quiet revere and causing her to drop the pile of files stacked in her lap. She glared at House as she knelt to retrieve files that slid off her lap.

"Must you shout?" Cuddy snapped.

"He's in a coma for Christ sake, Cuddles!" House retorted with a broad gesture at the elderly man sleeping in the hospital bed apparently completely undisturbed.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I know everything, I'm omn..hom…uhm – ah yes! Omniscient!" House pretended to struggle for the word.

"Of course, you'd have a God-complex, what was I thinking?" Cuddy muttered to herself as she shoved papers back into their file folders and struggled slightly to stand up in her high heels.

"Allow me," House quickly said as he reached out and offered her his hand to help her up. She ignored it. "Okay, then." Cuddy sat back in the visitor's chair and straightened the files.

"Is that Chanel No. 5 you're wearing?"

"What?" Cuddy looked confused.

"Your perfume," House gestured to her with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Uh…yes, it is." Cuddy continued frowning. "Were you really looking for me or did I just happen to beat you to your hideout?"

"_You _wanted me to find you, don't deny it Cuddles."

"Right. As evidenced by me staying in my offffffice?" Cuddy said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him in that way he adored. Her flinty gray blue eyes sending sparks his way.

"No, as evidenced by _you _hiding out in _my _hideout!" House said smugly. Cuddy could see his point.

"Do you mean it?" Cuddy blurted out.

"Of course I mean it. Coma guy is mine. You can't have him. Ergo his room is my room…"

"You're an idiot," Cuddy interjected. "I meant your list."

"Oh. …Yes. While I may be a "sneaky, tricky bastard, I'm rarely an idiot. And for your paranoid pleasure, I put it all in writing. It doesn't get more real than that," House said softly.

Cuddy stared at him trying to size up his latest comment. "So you 'love me,' huh?"

House stared directly into her doubting eyes and answered her without hesitation. "Yes."

"And you 'want to be with' me? What does that mean exactly?" Cuddy asked softly.

"Be with you, you know, like be a couple. Be together exclusively, live together, that sort of thing."

"Why?" Cuddy couldn't help asking. House rolled his eyes in mock impatience.

"You use to be a sharp cookie, Cuddles. I just told you. I love you. I'm in love with you." It was Cuddy's turn to roll her eyes.

"_Why_ do you love me? And _when_ did you realize this?" Cuddy was unnerving in her calm demeanor, something House hadn't really expected. He was going to have to work harder to make his points heard.

"Interesting. I tell you I love you and you don't believe me." House said quietly while starring her down. Cuddy cocked an eyebrow conveying her point wordlessly.

"I've been an ass. We both know that. But you've stuck by me and that means something."

"That's why you love me?" Cuddy looked disappointed.

"No, no. What I mean is that's how I know_ you_ love,_ me_" House said without smirk or smugness. The expression on his face looked vaguely like honesty, something Cuddy wasn't too familiar with seeing on him.

"And?" Cuddy asked somewhat tiredly.

"And, we both know you're hot. Look at you! You're gorgeous with that smokin' hot body, all sexy and curvalicious! Normally that's enough for most men but then you've got those big stormy, blue eyes, and that …beautiful smile and your …cool husky voice and your throaty laugh …and you have the gall to ask me why?" House said earnestly.

"Yeah but…" Cuddy tried to interject but House cut her off.

"I'm not finished! I haven't even gotten to the good parts yet."

Cuddy's eyebrows raised together and a smile threatened to break across her face. She managed to control it from showing.

"You're smart and savvy. You try to hide your compassion by being tough and in charge. It's arousing as hell. You're funny and intriguing and playful. You're really sweet but easily hurt because you're sensitive. Still, you know how to take a punch and more importantly, how to give'em back. Did I mention I find that really hot?" House paused.

Cuddy nodded slowly.

"I love how you can read my thoughts and anticipate what I'm going to do next, how you sip your coffee and the sound of your high heels when you walk." House's eyes had a sort of far-away look to them as if reciting something he learned years ago. "I've never really been the jealous type until you came along and now I can't _**stand**_ the thought of you being with someone else. It _kills_ me that I screwed up every chance I had to be with you. You were on to me why I ruined every one of your dates but I couldn't make the first move because I …

Cuddy's lower lip quivered and House wanted to touch her but froze. He wanted to tell her they'd be all right but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet.

"…knew I couldn't take the chance you'd laugh at me."

Cuddy shook her head slowly. "House…"

"Wait. I need to say this to you. I really wish you and I could go back in time …and I _**had**_ called you right after I got kicked out of Michigan." House debated continuing. "We'd be celebrating our 20th wedding anniversary, have 4.5 kids and 2.7 dogs and a home in the 'burbs and vet bills and …."

Cuddy's eyes were glistening. House's eyes were glistening, too. Cuddy looked crushed. House hadn't expected that.

"Stop it, House, please."

House was surprised by her reaction. He hadn't meant to upset her. In his imagination this soliloquy would have her rushing into his arms swearing to dump Lucas and making plans to move in together.

"I don't know if…." Cuddy couldn't continue and she refused to allow herself to cry in front of him. No way would she let tears fall down her face. Struggling to compose her voice, she managed to finish. "…if I could trust you after everything that's happened."

House's face fell.

"Cuddy! You can trust me. I've changed."

"I want to believe it but …" Cuddy said gently.

House felt her slipping away. "Cuddy, believe it. Have I hurt you since I came back from Mayfield?"

Cuddy looked down at her hands and then shyly looked back into his eyes and shook her head, acknowledging he hadn't.

"I was messed up. I got better and now I'm trying to do what's right. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you to see that," House said earnestly as he moved closer to her. Cuddy was still seated in the chair by coma guy and hadn't moved.

"Do you feel anything for me?" House asked cautiously. Cuddy knew this was a defining moment and one that was capable of causing immense hurt.

"Of course I do, House."

"Good, because man, it would seriously suck if you'd said no," House tried to joke, an old deflection habit. Cuddy grinned a little. "So exactly how do you feel about me?"

Cuddy realized House needed to hear how she felt. She needed to reassure him in all fairness after all he'd said to her.

"House, I care about you,"

"That's it? Just 'care'? If you tell me we can be friends I'm going to throw up…."

"It's complicated, I..." Cuddy began to protest

"No it's not! You either love me or you don't. Which is it?" House glared at her. Cuddy's mouth dropped open. She was stunned by his directness. She needed information first.

"Where is this going, House?"

"Uh, uh, uh, no deflecting, Cuddles. Answer the question."

"Answer mine first," Cuddy said hotly. "Where is_ this_ going?"

House looked annoyed but he forced himself to answer her. "It goes as far as you want it to."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means if you want to have babies, we can have babies. If you want to live together, we'll live together.

"So, what do _you_ want?" Cuddy said apprehensively.

"I want to be with you. Just you. Only you." House said without hesitation or rancor. He could have berated her with the obvious but he knew she needed him to clarify his intentions.

As if House could read her thoughts, House continued on. "It means if you want to get married one day, I wouldn't say no." Cuddy's mouth dropped open.

"Okay, _now _you're screwing with me!" Cuddy practically shouted.

"Actually, I'm not." House looked raw in his honesty, a foreign expression to Cuddy's eyes.

"Three months." Cuddy said as if randomly.

House cocked his head at her response. "Three months?"

Cuddy maintained a calm yet expressionless demeanor. "You have three months."

The look in his eyes appeared to comprehend her statement. "I have three months to do what?" he asked her.

"I know you too well, House. You can maintain any image for a month but three months, no way." Cuddy looked pleased with herself, a challenge in her eyes he willing accepted. "You have three months to prove to me you've changed, House."

"What do you want me to prove?"

"That you're a caring, trusting, loving and demonstrative person capable of putting someone else's needs before your own," Cuddy said.

House eyed her closely. He could see she was nervous, her chest heaved albeit slowly, she bit her bottom lip, she wrung her hands slowly before her waist. He grinned. "I do that and then what?"

Cuddy pondered his question. "Then I'll believe you mean what you said."

"And you'll prove this how?" House provoked.

Cuddy held his gaze and a slow smile came to her lips. "Then, I'll break it off with Lucas."

"Oh…so you're not breaking up with him first?"

"God, no. I know you House. If I did that you'd feel pressured and you'd screw everything up and we'd be right back to square one. You and me alone, not together and not with anyone else." Cuddy was right and he knew it.

"So it's a deal, huh? You sure three months is necessary?" House said as he grasped her hand in his and began to shake it slowly. Cuddy looked innocently into his eyes. There was no room for negotiation.

"Three months isn't very long, House. You can do it if you want something bad enough" Cuddy said with a hint of tease. House eyed her with respect and admiration.

"You're right. Piece of cake. What about boy wonder?"

"Lucas?" Cuddy asked.

"He's not going to just let you go…"

"Shut up before you screw this up. I'll handle Lucas in my own way. Don't interfere, don't _try_ to interfere and don't even talk about this with Wilson…or anyone else for that matter."

"Cuddy…"

"House!" She shot back. "I'm going to keep on dating Lucas and you're going to go about being this great new guy you keep talking about." The look of shock and disappointment was clearly written all over House's face.

"Wait a …"

"No, you wait." Cuddy cut him off. "I want to give you every chance but I'm not going to throw away what I have with Lucas just to prove it."

"Well that's not exactly a vote of confidence," House pouted.

"Actually, it is." Cuddy said confidently as she pulled her hand out of his handshake.

"How so?" House sounded a little more than disappointed.

"It takes the pressure off of you. You're not responsible for my happiness either way. You can decided to quit at anytime and not feel like you forced me to …."

"Oh, I see how this works," House laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You think it's an act, the new me isn't permanent, it's like a shoe I can put on or take off."

"No, that's not what I meant." Cuddy protested. House's smile faded away. "I meant that you wouldn't feel trapped because I'd have given up Lucas."

"But I want you to give up Lucas!"

"And I will, IF you turn out to be the guy I fell in lo…" Cuddy stopped abruptly and blushed furiously. House smiled softly.

"What was that?" He quipped gently. "I was the guy you fell in love with? Is that what you were going to say?" He added with a big smile.

Cuddy was exposed and she knew he finally had confirmation right from her own lips.

"You love me?" House asked like a little kid.

"I did. Once" Cuddy said truthfully.

"But now you don't?"

"No, that's not what I meant. God, _why_ can't you and I communicate properly, House!" Cuddy was so frustrated. Nothing was going well.

"Look! I fell in love with you a long time ago and a lot has happened since then. I _do_ love you but I'm not sure I could ever let myself be _in love_ with you again after all that's happened between us." Cuddy said it a rush. "Now, I have someone else in my life and I don't know how to deal with this so I'm doing the best I can! The rest is up to you…" Cuddy stared hotly into his eyes. She had opened up and had let him see how vulnerable she was.

"So you do love me," House said impishly.

"Good Gawd! Is that all you got out of what I just said?" Cuddy looked mad.

"No, I got it. Bottom line – you love me. You're just _afraid_ to be _in love_ with me."

"Who wouldn't be?!" Cuddy said sarcastically. House realized how right she was.

"I _am_ loveable, you know," he flirted.

"No doubt about that, but can you be loveable for three whole months? That's the question!" Cuddy flirted back.

"The bigger question is can _you _last three months before you fall into bed with me!" House's eyebrows wiggled at her lasciviously. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him with a small smirk. The mood had lightened considerably.

"Oh please!"

"Just promise me you'll give me the chance to show you who I really am. A clean slate starting right now. Deal?"

"Deal." Cuddy said. "But keep your hands to yourself."

"Can't promise you that," House grinned. Cuddy frowned at him.

"Well, I guess I should let you get back to your administrative duties, Cuddles." House said softly. Cuddy continued to look him in the eye.

"You really accept Rachel?"

"Well, of course. I mean, she's a part of you now. So, yeah." Cuddy smiled at his words. "Bye, Cuddles." House waved a little as he backed out of coma guy's office and she watched him go.

It was going to be a wild ride if House was involved and Cuddy had no idea what laid in store for them all. Cuddy glanced at coma guy who laid undisturbed by their heated conversation.

"I'm going to be so embarrassed when you wake up," Cuddy said to the slumbering patient.

**Sorry for the long delay in updating the chapter but I had to resolve how Cuddy and House might actually handle things and stay in character. I hope you like what's in store and how this chapter developed.**


	7. Chapter 7 Petals

**House works to meet a 3 month deadline with a daily opportunity to screw it all to hell. Will he?**

"_You really accept Rachel?"_

"_Well, of course. I mean, she's a part of you now. So, yeah." Cuddy smiled at his words. "Bye, Cuddles." House waved a little as he backed out of coma guy's office and she watched him go._

_It was going to be a wild ride if House was involved and Cuddy had no idea what laid in store for them all. Cuddy glanced at coma guy who laid undisturbed by their heated conversation. _

"_I'm going to be so embarrassed when you wake up," Cuddy said to the slumbering patient._

_---------_

House approached the whiteboard in his office and grabbed a black marker hesitating long enough to rethink what he was about to write. Glancing around, he noticed his staff was out and he was alone for the moment. He mentally replayed Cuddy's requirements over in his mind: _"That you're a caring, trusting, loving and demonstrative person capable of putting someone else's needs before your own,"_

Quickly he listed the key symptoms:

Caring

Trusting

Loving

Demonstrative

Put others needs 1st

House stared at the words he had written. He had to prove himself capable of this to Cuddy not just once but consistently for three full months.

He quickly erased the whiteboard and hurried to his computer. He'd have to find a way to remind himself to do something along these lines each and every day. He changed his screen saver to " C.T.L.D.O1st" and hit the save button before leaning back in his chair and letting his mind wander over how to do these things right.

House grabbed his cell phone and dialed. "Want to make a lot of money?" House asked the startled man at the other end of the line.

--------

Cuddy finally finished reading through her files and decided to return to her office. Walking through the halls of PPTH, Cuddy dialed Lucas and left him a voicemail when he didn't pick up. She wasn't going to let her new deal with House interfere with her romance or her boyfriend. Letting Lucas know she'd be home on time, she promised to make dinner ready for 7 pm.

Entering her office, she didn't notice the lone flower in the bud vase sitting on the corner of her desk. A fat orange gerber daisy greeted her glance causing her to do a double-take. The note taped to the vase made her smile ruefully. The note read "Not from Lucas."

Cuddy pulled the note off and stared at the handwriting. It didn't look familiar but she was sure it was from House. She tossed the note in her drawer before putting her files away and heading to the clinic.

Wilson glanced up to see Cuddy entering the clinic.

"Before you ask, yes, House is doing his clinic hours," Wilson said as he finished signing off on a patient file.

"Thanks," Cuddy sounded pleased. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, why?" Wilson looked a little surprised.

"No reason. Not too many patients in the waiting room I see."

"Yeah, maybe you'll get out of here on time for once?" Wilson replied.

"Maybe we'll both get out of here on time!" Cuddy said with a smile as she grabbed a patient file, glanced at the name and called out the patient name before escorting the elderly patient into an exam room.

Seconds later House emerged from another exam room and approached Wilson at the nurses's station.

"Cuddy's in a good mood."

"Really?" House said.

"Yep. Don't screw it up."

"Why does everybody say that to me!???" House pretended to look hurt.

Wilson snorted at him and handed off the completed patient file to the nurse behind the desk. "Well, I've done my hours for the day and I'm out of here. See you at home, House."

"Brag, brag, brag. Later." House groused. The nurse looked up at House. "So Cuddy's in a good mood huh? I wonder why." The nurse shrugged and House shuffled off with a grin.

------------

Cuddy had spent a restless night and was a bit tired the following morning. She had found it difficult to keep her mind on Lucas and their evening after the conversation she had had with House and the 90-day window of opportunity she granted House. Lucas had been wonderful and delighted to have Cuddy home early enough to enjoy time together. They celebrated their evening with Lucas staying the night and a guilt-ridden Cuddy made sure he enjoyed it fully.

The next morning Cuddy raced into her office to make a quick pot of coffee and prep for the morning board meeting. She barely had time to hang up her coat and empty her briefcase as she hurried about. She glanced at her desk and noticed the gerber daisy was still there. She smiled to herself and hurried off with a full mug of coffee and an armful of files.

---------

Mid morning and the long meeting had ended. Wilson and Cuddy strolled together toward her office debriefing each other over their takeaways from the meeting's outcome. Thankfully, House was not among the subjects of contention and Cuddy was noticeably more relaxed.

As they entered the office, Wilson noticed a glass vase sitting squarely in the middle of Cuddy's desk with two large lavender peonies in full bloom.

"Did I forget your birthday?" Wilson asked Cuddy as he gestured to her desk. Cuddy looked surprised.

"What? No. It's not my birthday."

"Then who are they from?" Wilson asked.

"I have no idea." Cuddy walked over to the flowers and set her files down and saw there was no card. Guessing they were from House, Cuddy acted cool and said little. Wilson glanced at her.

"Lucas, huh?"

"Who else?" Cuddy said casually. "So, you think the board's going to approve the budget or are we in for more cuts?" Wilson was easily diverted and the two chatted about the future of the budget process for a few more minutes before Wilson left.

Cuddy checked her phone messages and moved the flowers revealing a small sticky note where they had been standing. The note read: "_Again, not from Lucas_." Cuddy smiled and pulled the note off her desk, tossing it in her top drawer. "Cute, House" Cuddy mumbled to herself.

------------

Cuddy wondered if she should stop by House's office to thank him for the flowers but decided to lay low. Her guilt over sleeping with Lucas and enjoying herself mightily kept her from wanting to face House. Likewise, her guilt at giving House another chance to …to what? To behave better? To possibly read her face like a book and notice the slightly puffy bags under her eyes and deduce she had had sex? No way. She didn't need that. She hunkered down and stayed in her office.

Before the day was over, House had come blasting into her office.

"Need your approval to do a kidney transplant." House asked calmly.

"I didn't realize you had a case this week," Cuddy seemed surprised.

"Actually, I don't have a case," House glanced at the peonies and then glanced at Cuddy. Cuddy pretended not to notice.

"So who needs a kidney?"

"Some kid in Peds."

"And this is your patient, how? Cuddy asked.

"Not my patient. A patient. Of this teaching hospital." House said slowly.

"Again, how is this patient any of your business?" Cuddy wasn't being rude just curious.

House blushed a little as he glanced around her office suddenly finding a great many things instantly fascinating. "I'm uhm….helping out the pediatricians. They're backed up and asked me for a consult on a case."

"Oh." Cuddy smiled appreciatively. "That's very …. nice of you to do that, House."

"Yes, it is. Isn't it." House smiled back at her. "Seriously, I need a kidney."

"Where's the patient's file?" Cuddy asked reaching for it.

House actually handed it to her instead of throwing it on her desk. Cuddy's eyebrows raised.

"I could get use to this."

"There's a lot more of that where that came from," House pseudo-mumbled. Cuddy glanced up at him with an amused smile on her face. She opened the file and reviewed the findings.

"Okay."

"Seriously?" House seemed shocked. "No arguing?"

"I said, okay. What's the big deal, House?" Cuddy was the model of sweetness.

House frowned. "So this is what it's like when people don't argue. I get it now. It's faster but no where near as fun without the verbal foreplay. Still, I'll take it. Thanks!" House whipped around and quickly ambled out of her office before Cuddy could think of a snappy comeback. Both of them had a little grin on their faces.

-------

As the week wore on, Cuddy found more flowers on her desk. Each day a different flower than the day before arrived while she was out and the previous delivery was gone. Eventually the notes stopped coming as the number of flowers increased. It had been five days since Cuddy's conversation with House and today, there were 5 white daisies in a small vase. Yesterday, four yellow bud roses. Cuddy was enjoying the attention and wondered what flowers she'd receive the next day until she realized it would be Saturday. No flowers at home she guessed and she was right.

By Monday morning, eight lilies were waiting for her. She smelled them instantly before seeing them on her desk. She smiled at the sight. House was making an effort and she appreciated it. She'd have to let him know.

Leaving her coat and briefcase in a chair, Cuddy walked over to the pale pink lilies and sniffed their wonderful fragrance. Heavenly. She checked her watch and realized House wouldn't be in for a while yet. Still, she could leave him a quick note. She left for his office and was surprised to see House seated at his desk well before 8:30 am. House saw the surprised look on her face as she entered his office.

"You act like you didn't expect to see me here, Cuddles." House said facetiously.

"You surprised me." She admitted.

"I've been on time for the past 8 days. Nice of you to finally find out. All that extra effort and nobody to notice it," House fake pouted. Cuddy grinned.

"Well thank goodness somebody told me."

"Whatcha want?"

"Well, I was going to leave you a note but…"

"You could have left me a voice mail, you didn't have to stop by…unless you just wanted to see me." House flirted.

"I didn't expect to see you," Cuddy reminded him.

"Oh right. Well, you're here and I'm here. What did you want to tell me?"

"Just….thank you for the flowers, House. It's sweet of you."

"What flowers?" House pretended.

Cuddy blushed slightly. "The flowers _not from Lucas_?"

"Oh….those flowers. Right. Glad you like them." House seemed a little embarrassed but acknowledged Cuddy's appreciation.

"The lilies are just beautiful," Cuddy added shyly.

"So are you." House said as he rested his chin on his hand. "And you're blushing."

Cuddy knew he was right. "Well, that's it. I'd better be going."

"Bye, Cuddles." House said playfully as Cuddy shot him a frown at the nickname. House stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes at him. Cuddy hurried away and House found himself grinning. Taub watched them silently from the glassed off classroom outside House's office.

"Oh, get a room already!" Taub murmured before taking a sip of coffee and glancing back at the crossword before him.

------------

**How about a review to let me know if you like how the story is going or what you maybe don't like? Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8 Self protection

**Thanks for the quick reviews. Noname, I see your point and won't let House become whipped. Still he does owe Cuddy some long overdue backbending after all the sh*t he's dished on her before Mayfield. Cuddy's been too stupid about House for too long that you can't blame her for taking a wait and see approach. Maybe not totally fair to Lucas but that's the rub. What happens in 3 months if both men prove worthy?**

"_Bye, Cuddles." House said playfully as Cuddy shot him a frown at the nickname. House stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes at him. Cuddy hurried away and House found himself grinning. Taub watched them silently from the glassed off classroom outside House's office._

"_Oh, get a room already!" Taub murmured before taking a sip of coffee and glancing back at the crossword before him. _

House was pretty pleased with himself. It had only taken eight days of semi-anonymous flower deliveries to get her to come to him with a show of a little appreciation for being appreciated. Demonstrative? Check! House figured Cuddy's office might turn into a florist shop if he had to keep the number of flowers increasing by one with each delivery. Still, it did have a nice Housian touch to it. That and the fact the previous day's delivery was left at a nurse's station somewhere in the hospital by House without fanfare or notice. It wouldn't stay easy to keep off the radar if the arrangements got bigger. He'd have to find a way to get them delivered in the future to nurses or patients.

Trusting. That was next on his list. He wasn't sure what Cuddy meant by "trusting" but he'd work it out by picking the brain of a monster master panty-peeler: Wilson. Popping into the oncologist's office, House prepped his friend for a lunch date and Wilson agreed easily.

House returned to his office and planned his next step.

----------

Cuddy had gotten in the habit of glancing through the glass panels of her French office doors looking for the flowers before unlocking the door. She couldn't help but smile at the twelve white roses arching gracefully from a black porcelain vase. A pink iridescent bow tied to the vase was lovely. Cuddy dumped her briefcase and coat in the chair, now a habit, as she glanced for a note of some kind. None appeared near the flowers. Cuddy sniffed the blooms and smiled again. She hung her coat and grabbed the coffee pot from her counter and went to fill it with water stopping at the sight of a pink sticky note in the bottom of the carafe with the words "Still not from Lucas." The handwriting was definitely House's.

Cuddy caught herself after pocketing the note. She couldn't be easily won over with flowers each day. Granted it was a nice touch and a sweet gesture but he could send her flowers for the rest of her life and it wouldn't make her give up on Lucas. House had to do more than "court" her. Still, she gave him points for being sweet. Something he hadn't really done overtly or often.

* * *

Later that morning Cuddy received news of two cases that were right up the alley of one cranky but improving diagnostician. She called House and asked him to stop by her office before lunch.

House was in her office an hour later. He looked good, his gait was improving and his limp less noticeable. He wore a pale blue shirt and a dark grey jacket over jeans and wildly colorful runners' sneakers with neon shock coils at the heels. She secretly loved his maverick look.

"What's up, Boss?"

Cuddy was seated on her couch surrounded by files. "I've got two cases you might be interested in." House stood before her waiting for news. She held out the two files and House took them, glancing at the first page in each.

"Well nooooowwwww," House seemed intrigued. He glanced up at her in time to see her happy face. She loved feeding his intellect with challenging opportunities. "Which one of these helps you get more donor money?"

"What?" Cuddy seemed confused.

"Both cases look interesting but I'm sure one is better than the other somehow." House had moved around her coffee table and picked up some of the files and dropped them in her lap as he cleared space to take a seat next to her.

"See, this one appears to have potential because little miss Fauntleroy got hurt in a horsie riding accident and well, that isn't a blue-collar hobby….and this one," House glanced over to look at Cuddy before letting his eyes quickly peek at her cleavage before she could notice, "This one is your run of the mill sick fat guy with job stress."

Cuddy looked at House curiously. "You care what I think?" She became aware of his arm pressed along her arm.

"Of course I do, I always cared!" House declared as if he were serious.

"Okayyyy, um then the equistrian kid." Cuddy said hesitantly.

"Eeeeennn! You lose. Wrong choice. Too slow," House said quickly. "Fat guy it is."

"But you said…." Cuddy frowned at him in protest.

"And you fell for it? How long have you known me?" House joked as he got up. "Really, Cuddles. I thought you knew better!" House said over his shoulder as he headed for the door. Pausing briefly, House glanced back at Cuddy. "You know, Cuddy, for a short chick you have sexy legs!"

Cuddy looked stunned. "Not appropriate and ….I am not short!"

"Uh, _yes,_ you are!" House said sarcastically. "I'm at least a full foot taller than you."

"_You _are a freakishly tall man!" Cuddy engaged. "And you're taking both cases."

"Yes, madam." House quipped. "Of course, madam. Will there be anything else, madam?" House carried on in a heavy English butler-styled accent.

"That will be all," Cuddy played along.

"Is Madam sure?"

"How long are you going to carry on like this, 'Jeeves'?"

"Until Madam decides to wear the maid's uniform, madam."

"You're picturing me in a maid's costume right now, aren't you." Cuddy said dryly.

"But of course, madam." House grinned. "Ever thought about wearing fishnets to work?"

"Goodbye, House."

"Goodbye, Madam."

House's exit allowed Cuddy to reflect on their momentary banter and her thoughts floated to Lucas. She mentally kicked herself for giving House an opening. Was she being fair to Lucas? Probably not but then again, Lucas had the physical advantage over House. Cuddy closed her eyes and leaned back against the top of her couch. It wasn't fair to either man but it was time Cuddy put her own needs first. It was an uncomfortable feeling she had yet to master.

What would she do if House proved she_ could_ trust him? What would Lucas think if he found out House wasn't completely out of the picture? Cuddy felt guilt growing in the pit of her stomach. She opened her eyes and stared at the flowers on her desk, her eyes drifted to the framed photo of Rachel and she smiled with the realization she had bigger concerns that the hearts of two grown men. She had to worry about doing what was best for her daughter _and _herself. And that meant putting Lisa Cuddy's own needs first _for once. _

"That's what they're doing!" Cuddy told herself, "they" being Lucas and House. She realized she was learning to think like a man for the first time when it came to personal relationships. A feeling of relaxation began to overtake the unnerving sensation in her stomach that once was guilt.

Cuddy reviewed each facet of the options that lay before her thanks to her instinctual answer to give House yet another chance for the next 90 days. She didn't want to live her life as a single parent and it wasn't fair to Rachel to miss out on having a father figure. Cuddy loved her daughter and her career but she knew something _was_ missing in her life and Lucas had shown her what it could be like to "have it all."

Lucas was wonderful in so many ways. Cuddy loved the new direction her life had taken since he came into it. It was just what she needed as a huge void opened with House's absence into Mayfield. Lucas had distracted her at the right time and showed her what a normal life (and without House) could be like and it felt better than she could have imagined. But then House came back, intact and then some: healthy, sane and vulnerable. Qualities Cuddy had wanted to believe were always there despite his antics.

Cuddy closed her eyes again. If truth be told, House coming back as he did was totally unexpected. Cuddy had already begun to move on mentally even before Lucas had asked her out so many months ago. She couldn't fathom what House had gone through and not seeing the signs herself shocked her deeply. Imagining he could ever recover, practice medicine again and resolve to seek out a level of contentment in his life seemed like pure fantasy. And Cuddy was not one to allow fantasy to color her decisions.

Cuddy resolved to stay strong and focused. Her heart had been crushed too many times and she was tired of watching life pass her by. House and Lucas were big boys who could take care of themselves. Cuddy promised herself she'd be fair and let things play out as life intended. Someone was going to get hurt, it was inevitable in Life. But this time, Cuddy promised herself, it wouldn't be her. She vowed to take a wait-and-see approach and hoped for the best.

----------

**Let me know your thoughts about Cuddy's new way of thinking. If you like it, let me know. If you don't like it, let me know that too. I for one am not a fan of the woman-as-a-doormat, the type who wears her heart on her sleeve. I hope you'll continue reading as we watch Cuddy take care of hers and her daughter's needs first.**

**How about a review to let me know if you like how the story is going or what you maybe don't like? Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9 One Good Deed

**Lots happening in this chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews are always greatly appreciated…and inspiring!**

_Cuddy closed her eyes again. If truth be told, House coming back as he did was totally unexpected. Cuddy had already begun to move on mentally even before Lucas had asked her out so many months ago. She couldn't fathom what House had gone through and not seeing the signs herself shocked her deeply. Imagining he could ever recover, practice medicine again and resolve to seek out a level of contentment in his life seemed like pure fantasy. And Cuddy was not one to allow fantasy to color her decisions._

_Cuddy resolved to stay strong and focused. Her heart had been crushed too many times and she was tired of watching life pass her by. House and Lucas were big boys who could take care of themselves. Cuddy promised herself she'd be fair and let things play out as life intended. Someone was going to get hurt, it was inevitable in Life. But this time, Cuddy promised herself, it wouldn't be her. She vowed to take a wait-and-see approach and hoped for the best._

Lucas gazed at his gorgeous girlfriend sitting on the floor playing with a toddler. She looked happier lately as if she didn't have a care in the world. He loved watching her when she thought no one was paying attention. The game was on and Cuddy assumed Lucas was glued to the tube but he wasn't.

Rachel giggled and chewed on her blocks as her mommy stacked them before her. The little girl delighted in knocking them over and snatching one back to gnaw on. Cuddy laughed at her silly little girl. Glancing over at Lucas, their eyes met and Cuddy grinned at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just watching my two girls playing," Lucas said happily.

"Are you happy?" Cuddy asked him suddenly.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said still smiling. She moved toward him crawling over the blocks carefully stretching up to kiss him. Lucas met her halfway and slid his hand behind her neck to gently pull her closer.

"Did I detect a note of surprise in that answer?" Lucas teased her.

"Who knew life could be so good?" Cuddy responded before kissing him more deeply.

"I take it work is going better these days," Lucas pried a little.

"As a matter of fact, it is."

"Really? Is House out sick or something?" Lucas asked quickly.

"No, he's there."

"He's behaving?"

"Yeah. He actually _is _behaving," Cuddy sounded a little surprised again.

"That's cool," Lucas smiled. "I have to wonder why, but that's cool."

"I think he's trying to show everybody he's changed."

"You don't sound like you believe it," Lucas prompted.

"I'd like to but I guess I don't know if it's permanent or temporary." Cuddy murmured.

"Who cares, as long as he isn't make your life a living hell," Lucas said cheerfully. "I like the relaxed Lisa."

Cuddy grinned. "Me too. How about I make dinner and you watch the game?'

"Deal, baby." Cuddy stood up and Lucas glanced over her body appreciatively. "I'll watch Rachel while you're cooking."

"Thanks, honey," Cuddy said before kissing Lucas once more and heading to the kitchen. A sleepy Rachel crawled over to Lucas who picked her up and sat the child on his lap before cuddling her closer and turning his attention back to the game on the screen. No doubt about it, domestic life definitely had its good points.

-------------------

House was enjoying a bag of chips and a pint of guacamole seated next to Wilson as the two watched the same game on tv.

"You've been especially low key this week, what's up with that?" Wilson asked suddenly.

"Nothing. Just being a good boy."

"Why?"

"Why not?" House looked over at his suspicious friend. "I told you I've changed. I'm not the same old ass I use to be."

"This is about Cuddy isn't it." Wilson said flatly.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I knew it. Spill. What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything."

"Uh-huh." Wilson paused dramatically. "You know anything about sixteen sunflowers?"

"What?" House feigned ignorance.

"Some florist left a message for you about delivering sunflowers instead of gladiolas on Monday. Said he needed to know if that was acceptable." Wilson cocked an eyebrow at House.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." House acted indifferently.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." Wilson glanced at his friend just in time to see House shoot him a side glance.

"What?" House insisted.

"Nothing." Wilson smirked. House glared at him.

"Whatever! Shut up and watch the game!" House snapped. His mind wandered as he stared at the tv, somehow he'd have to call the florist and nix the sunflowers. Those were ugly and huge flowers in his book and wouldn't do for Cuddy. Wilson chose that moment to snatch the bag of chips out of House's hands, grinning at him like a fool.

------------

"Where's House?" Cuddy demanded of his staff.

"At lunch," Thirteen volunteered.

"At 2 o'clock?" Cuddy questioned.

"House said he'd be back late," Chase added.

"Great. Please tell him I need an update on both cases," Cuddy said as she left.

"Where is House really? Foreman whispered to Thirteen. She shrugged.

--------

House tried to look interested as the elderly couple droned on and on about their lives. The chairs in the restaurant were uncomfortable and House took care to appear fascinated at their anecdotes.

The woman was obviously pleased at the opportunity to ask a long litany of health questions of a world famous doctor. House smiled politely and answered each question patiently while charming the pair.

The man had survived a series of heart attacks and PPTH had his admiration and lifetime devotion for the surgical procedure that repaired his damaged heart four years earlier. House managed to steer the conversation around to the topic of financial contributions and before the lunch ended the elderly man presented House with a check for $300,000. Flashing a stunning smile at the elderly woman, House kissed her cheek and shook hands with the older gentleman before picking up the tab for the business luncheon and heading out. He waved through the window at the pair as they grinned and waved back at him before he started his motorcycle and zoomed out of the parking lot headed for the hospital.

-------

"Well that was weird," Cuddy said as she hung up the phone.

"Something wrong?" Wilson asked from the other side of Cuddy's desk.

"No, something good happened."

"What?"

"A donor just made a $300,000 contribution to the hospital!" Cuddy sounded amazed.

"That's great, isn't it?" Wilson sounded confused.

"Yes, it's great! I'm just shocked!" Cuddy exclaimed.

Wilson looked at her expecting more information. "Why?"

"Because that was the McFearsons and they were called to say how much they appreciated their luncheon meeting with Dr. House yesterday!"

Wilson's mouth dropped open.

"I KNOW!" Cuddy said in shock.

"House? Met with old people? Our House?" Wilson was stunned.

"Yes!" Cuddy's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"He never said anything about it to me!" Wilson protested.

"I'm impressed!" Cuddy muttered more to herself.

"You're impressed? I'm shocked! Who is this guy?????" Wilson demanded.

"You don't think it's a joke do you?" Cuddy suddenly asked.

"Call accounting, make sure the check clears," Wilson urged.

"Good idea!" Cuddy dialed the department head and instructed him to let her know when the check cleared.

Wilson was grinning to himself when Cuddy hung up. "What?"

Wilson shook his head. "The check's going to clear."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Wilson said as he got up to leave.

"Don't let him know _I_ know" Cuddy blurted out.

"Okay?" Wilson looked confused.

"Seriously, Wilson." Cuddy looked preoccupied.

"Okay, no problem. Your secret is safe with me," Wilson added. Cuddy smiled. "What's with the flowers? Every time I've been in your office you have different flowers on your desk."

"So?"

"Lucas?"

"Who else?" Cuddy said nonchalantly. Wilson shrugged and left. Cuddy stared at the twenty dark purple dahlias artfully arranged in broad glass bowl vase. "You are just full of surprises," she murmured out loud to someone who wasn't there.

---------

It was laying against his desk with a dark purple bow perched on top, no card to be found. House saw the bow but couldn't quite comprehend what it was attached to as he entered his office. As he rounded his desk, he realized the bow was stuck to the curved handle of a beautiful sleek new cane. The dark mahogany wood gleamed lustriously. House picked it up and examined it closely spying the satin nickel rings that dotted the lower third of the cane. It was perfect in its length, grip and weight. House smiled to himself.

"Well, who's it from?" Taub asked from the doorway.

"Oh, I have many many fans. Who knows? Who cares?" House quipped. He leaned his old cane against the wall and tried out the new one.

"Fancy!" Foreman added.

"Looks expensive," Thirteen chimed in.

"I expect it was." House commented. He twirled it through his fingers before sliding it through his palm and leaning on it. "Feels good."

"Looks good," Thirteen said approvingly.

"So you like a big cane, after all?" House's eyes sparkled at the young woman. Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't everybody?" Cuddy's voice cut in unexpectedly.

House and his trio turned toward her. House stopped himself from thanking Cuddy for the gift in front of his staff.

"House got a present from an admirer," Taub said with a slightly taunt to his voice. Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps he did something nice for someone?" Cuddy suggested.

Foreman snorted. "Right." House glared at Foreman and glanced back at Cuddy.

"It's gorgeous," House said appreciatively. His eyes lingered on the cane before looking to Cuddy with a hint of gratitude.

"Want to try it out?" Cuddy asked. "Walk with me and you can give me an update on the two cases."

House smiled at her and moved past his staff to join Cuddy in the hall outside his office.

"Thanks, Cuddy." House whispered to her.

"It was the least I could do to thank you," Cuddy said in a low voice.

"There are other ways that don't cost as much," House hinted suggestively. "This must have set you back quite a bit."

"You're worth it." Cuddy smiled sincerely.

"Yes, yes. I. am." House teased. "Where are we headed?"

"How about the cafeteria? Coffee?"

"Yes, please!" House said quickly as the pair continued walking to the elevators. House used his new cool cane to press the elevator call button before he proceeded to detail the latest news on both cases as Cuddy listened attentively.

"Did you see that?" Thirteen said to Foreman as she watched the pair step into the elevator.

"So?" Foreman said dumbly.

"Cuddy gave him that cane," Thirteen sounded proud of her deduction.

"Wonder what he did to deserve it?" Foreman said slyly.

Thirteen smirked at her former boyfriend and turned away to rejoin Taub at the conference table.

-------

**House loves surprising Cuddy and she is learning to enjoy being surprised. Hope you like the way the story is going. Reviews are golden! More please!**


	10. Chapter 10 Wilson Interrupts

**Okay, three glasses of red wine and I am one inspired fanfic writer. Anyone a fan of the singer "a Fine Frenzy?" Her song "hope for the hopeless" has inspired the following. Please send feedback via reviews because it may be a while before I update and I do appreciate readers' thoughts and ideas. You huddyfans make me happy!**

"_Did you see that?" Thirteen said to Foreman as she watched the pair step into the elevator. _

"_So?" Foreman said dumbly._

"_Cuddy gave him that cane," Thirteen sounded proud of her deduction._

"_Wonder what he did to deserve it?" Foreman said slyly._

_Thirteen smirked at her former boyfriend and turned away to rejoin Taub at the conference table._

* * *

The hooker that rang the doorbell had a familiar look to her.

"Hi, I'm Gisela. Are you Lucas?" The dark-haired, blue eyed woman asked. House answered with an affirmative nod.

"What would you like to do for the next two hours?" Gisela asked.

House glanced around the empty apartment. Wilson wouldn't be home for at least three hours.

"You up for a little role playing?" House asked casually.

"Who isn't?" Gisela answered back.

"Perfect!" House laughed. He glanced at the petite call girl and admired her small waist, firm breasts and lovely long slim legs. "Can I call you Lisa?"

"Lisa it is," Gisela purred.*

House reached over and pulled Gisela into his apartment before closing the door. Gisela practically climbed all over House and began shedding her clothes much to his amazement and enjoyment.

"Call me 'Greg,'" House muttered as his mouth accommodated her wet tongue.

"Oh Greggggg!" Gisela sighed into his mouth as he felt his erection fight against his restrictive clothing.

"Bedroom's this way," House said as he grabbed the sexy dopleganger and yanked her shirt off.

------------------

Cuddy noticed a familiar bowl of dahlias sitting on the counter of the oncology department's nurses' station. The flowers had to be the ones missing from her office two days ago. Today's arrangement arrived while she was at lunch with Lucas. The twenty two red gerber daisies were hard to miss. She had to give House a few points for creativity.

Lucas hadn't said a word when he entered her office and glanced at the flowers. He made a mental note to ask her about them later that night. He didn't want to think about them too hard and let them ruin what turned out to be a fortuitous free afternoon to take Lisa Cuddy to a French restaurant in the middle of the week.

------------

Wilson was annoyed. He'd half expected House to have busted into his office by now but somehow House had managed to wile away the day in calm bliss. Each time Wilso passed House's office he saw his buddy staring at his cane playing with it instead of the huge two-toned tennis ball. Wilson vowed to steal it that evening if only to bug House into noticing it missing.

-----------

Lucas watched the hooker leaving House's apartment just before 6pm. She looked a little too familiar and Lucas recognized why. The long brown straight hair, the full lips, pale blue eyes, petite build. House had a surrogate Cuddy paying him a visit for paying her to play bosslady.

Lucas slammed the car into gear and drove off angrily once the call girl left in her taxi. Tailing her was easy. He needed to confirm some suspicions and for fifty bucks, a cup of coffee and twenty minutes conversation, "Gisela" was happy to let him know everything that occurred in the apartment 3G.

--------------

Cuddy's latest floral arrangement featured two dozen orange roses in a jade colored tubular vase. Cuddy admired the modern look and inhaled the fragrance. The flowers made her smile as she realized just how much House had managed to surprise her daily. She had to give him a little credit for that. She'd search her wardrobe tonight to find something orange to wear tomorrow.

-----------

The pseudo Cuddy call girl seemed annoyed to find out her "john" wasn't too interested in getting down to business but wanted a more played out fantasy requiring her to talk rather than grind. She didn't mind kissing the client. He was an older man with a nice build and bright blue eyes. Gisela was getting use to the theatrics, this being her third visit. Still, she felt compelled to tell him about the weird guy asking for details about her visits to House's place.

House opened the door to find Gisela looking a little preoccupied.

"Hey, Lisa," House said. "Come on in."

"Hi Greg." Gisela strutted in his apartment wearing high heels, a tight pencil skirt and a low-cut sweater. Her long brown hair flowed smoothly across her shoulders. Anyone who saw her would be hard-pressed to believe she was in the world's "oldest profession."

"Something wrong?" House asked intuitively.

"Kinda," Gisela said slowly. House frowned at her.

"It's nothing to worry about but I thought you ought to know I've been followed from here," Gisela said as House handed her a rum and coke in a chilled glass.

"Is somebody bothering you?" House seemed alarm.

"No, its about you."

House stared at the pretty call-girl. His mind racing. "Short guy, brown hair?"

"How'd you know?" Gisela was mystified.

"Did he tell you his name?" House asked.

"No."

House crossed the room and shuffled through a drawer at his desk. "This the guy?" House showed a photo of Lucas to Gisela.

"I think it is."

"Figures."

"Is he …

"Don't worry. He won't bother you." House stared into his highball glass before swigging it down. "It's about…."

"Lisa?" Gisela interjected.

House looked at the petite brunette with a look of surprise.

"I'm not an idiot," Gisela said before swigging her drink in response. "Want to move this party forward a little or are we still stuck in act 3?"

House grinned at her. "The bossier you are, the better this is for me." Gisela returned the grin and began unbuttoning her blouse as she walked toward House.

Tonight, House was going to deliver a standing ovation.

* * *

Wilson never saw it coming. His key turned in the door lock and he entered the apartment fully unprepared to find a Cuddy-lookalike naked and writhing in pleasure upon one very excited and worn out Greg House stretched out across the living room sofa.

"Oh God!" Wilson shouted as he slammed the door closed. Gisela shrieked in surprise as House sat up quickly and snapped his hand over her mouth.

"It's my roommate, don't scream!"

"He scared the hell out of me!" Gisela snarled as she tore House's hand from her face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize how late it was," House grinned. "You'd better go. He's probably outside trying to ….

"I get it. I'm going. Call me?"

"Yeah, might be a while," House winced. Gisela gathered her clothes and quickly got dressed. House searched for his pants and boxers and did the same. The pair approached the door and opened it carefully to find Wilson shrunk down along the wall next to the door.

"Can I come in now?" Wilson asked bluntly.

"Why not. I did." House retorted.

"Classy!" Wilson sneered. "Nice to meet you…"

Gisela nodded and took off down the hall as she struggled to slip into coat.

Wilson stood up slowly and stared at House. "You could have ….warned me or something!"

"What, hang a sock on the doorknob?"

"She looks familiar," Wilson mumbled.

"No she doesn't."

"She reminds me of…." Wilson stopped and stared at House.

"Don't even think it!" House warned.

Wilson's face broke into a knowing smile as he shook his head, grabbed his briefcase from the floor and walked into the apartment.

"Cuddy!" Wilson blurted out as House sighed deeply. "Yep, your hooker friend sure looks like the boss lady. Same proportions, same height, same…"

"Shut the hell up, would ya?" House was mortified as he felt himself turn crimson. "Not a word about this or I'll tell…."

"House, there's not a thing you could say that would work on me," Wilson looked a little too smug for House's taste. "I'm certainly not going to tell Cuddy you hired a lookalike hooker to get your rocks off!"

House turned a deeper shade of purple. "Why are you home so damn early?"

"Board meeting got canceled." Wilson grinned as he hung up his coat.

House stared at Wilson and Wilson waited for House to say something.

"You got it bad," Wilson prompted.

"Not a word about this or I'll have to just kill you," House hissed.

"My lips are sealed," Wilson couldn't help but smirk. "So what's for dinner?"

House rolled his eyes. Wilson expected House to cook and House knew it was not an option to say no.

"Fine!"

-----------

**I would like to give credit to the writer who came up with the grand idea of House living out a fantasy on this fanfic site of hiring a lookalike for his boss to indulge his fantasies. This isn't my creative idea and I'd like to give homage to the smart writer on this site for the concept. Please accept this acknowledgement of your concept as kudos for a great idea I'm momentarily borrowing to advance this story. Don't kill me.**


	11. Chapter 11 What's going on?

**Hooked on the feedback. Thanks for all the reviews and ideas! For those of you who caught it, yes, House did use the name "Lucas" to book a hooker. Sort of a jab at his nemesis. The feedback is 50-50 on Cuddy looking out for herself first and worrying about her needs. The characters are too mature for anyone to believe they aren't sexually active, particularly in a relationship of several months. Sorry if it offended anyone. Don't worry, I'm not about to let the Huddyshippers down. : ) hinty hint, hint.**

"_House, there's not a thing you could say that would work on me," Wilson looked a little too smug for House's taste. "I'm certainly not going to tell Cuddy you hired a look-a-like hooker to get your rocks off!"_

_House turned a deeper shade of purple. "Why are you home so damn early?"_

"_Board meeting got canceled." Wilson grinned as he hung up his coat. _

_House stared at Wilson and Wilson waited for House to say something. _

"_You got it bad," Wilson prompted._

"_Not a word about this or I'll have to just kill you," House hissed._

"_My lips are sealed," Wilson couldn't help but smirk. "So what's for dinner?"_

_House rolled his eyes. Wilson expected House to cook and House knew it was not an option to say no._

"_Fine!"_

* * *

Wilson dropped by Cuddy's office for two reasons: first to ask her to lunch if only to have House see them and worry that Wilson might mention House has been seeing a hooker because she looks a lot like Cuddy; the second, to check out the new flower arrangement on her desk. He couldn't put his finger on it but somehow Wilson thought House might be the one sending Cuddy the flowers. Still, no sunflowers ever did show up so perhaps the florist had the wrong number and left the random message.

Cuddy was busy. The hospital's legal team and a board member were standing around her desk and Cuddy looked agitated. Wilson hovered for a few seconds outside her door trying to ascertain what was going on just as Cuddy noticed him. She nodded to acknowledge him then shook her head as if to tell him "not now." Wilson nodded and left.

----------

House was waiting for the elevator when the doors opened and Wilson stepped out.

"Cuddy's got a bunch of lawyers in her office. You know anything about that?" Wilson asked House.

"Now why would you think it has something to do with me?" House sounded annoyed.

"I didn't mean it like that," Wilson looked serious. "She looks worried."

House looked intrigued, "so you're saying now would be a very bad time to interrupt her meeting?"

"Don't do it, House!" Wilson implored. "I could mention a certain look-a-like…."

House's head snapped toward Wilson. "You wouldn't!"

"How long have you known me?" Wilson smirked. "Seriously. Don't."

House stepped into the waiting elevator and glared at his friend as the doors closed.

Wilson was right. The room was crawling with lawyers and Cuddy looked outwardly calm and in control but he could see she wasn't relaxed. Something was up.

As if she had radar, Cuddy glanced at the door and saw House watching her. Her eyes narrowed a little and she barely shook her head as if to say "Don't come in."

House smiled mischievously. He reached for the doorknob and Cuddy's eyes grew larger. Grinning, House stepped back and let go of the knob leaving the door closed. He could see Cuddy sigh with relief. House tilted his chin at her and left with a swagger after glancing at the dainty violets clustered lushly in a china vase and perched primly on the edge of Cuddy's desk.

Two minutes later Cuddy's cell phone rang. It was a text message from House. _"Lawsuit?"_ Cuddy managed to text a short message back. _"Likely." _Cuddy switched her phone to vibrate and held on to it.

Seconds later, Cuddy's phone vibrated. House sent another text message. "_Abt me?" _ Cuddy realized House would have assumed that and let him know he was off the hook by texting him back.

"_No. Personal." _House stared at the message. Personal? Why would the hospital's legal team be in Cuddy's office if it was a personal matter? House headed back to Wilson's office.

-----------------

House searched for Wilson and finally found him working in the clinic.

"Please Tell me you didn't bug Cuddy during her lawyers meeting." Wilson said hopefully.

"Nope. I was a good boy." House replied. "Seems our Miss Cuddy may be in trouble."

"What?" Wilson stopped writing in a patient's folder and turned his attention to House.

"I just text her and asked her about the lawyers but she said it was a personal matter."

Wilson looked concerned as he searched House's face for further clues or additional information.

"Think this has something to do with the hospital?"

"No idea," House said as he turned to leave. "But I intend to find out."

House strolled by Cuddy's office and could see the attorneys were still milling about in her office. Not knowing had piqued his curiosity and he was dying to know what was happening in her life that he had overlooked. He returned to the nurses' station at the reception area and hopped up onto the counter to wait for Cuddy to come out.

He checked his blackberry. No new texts from Cuddy. He decided to send her another. _"Can I help?"_

A two minutes later Cuddy responded in kind. Her text read "_No but thanks 4 offer." _

House stared at the words on his phone debating his next move. He wanted to do something for her but felt helpless and worse, uninformed. He texted Cuddy once more, _"R U OK?" _He waited a few minutes hoping for a response but nothing came. House loitered out in the hall across from Cuddy's office and spied her now sitting at her desk with a very serious look on her face as she conversed with two of the lawyers also sitting at her desk. He'd have to kill some time until he could learn more. Only one thing left to do, go see Wilson and see what he could learn.

-----------

"So why a hooker?" Wilson asked House who had been staring off into space after sharing all he knew with the oncologist about the texts and lawyers.

"What? I'm a man, I have needs." House said with a sarcastic attitude.

Wilson looked annoyed. "Let me rephrase the question, why not…" House cut him off before he could seriously irritate House further.

"_Who_ I'd like to be with is currently _UN_available. Besides, I used protection."

Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm not going to do it again so leave me alone," House snapped. "I thought I would work out some things this way but it didn't actually work so…"

"Let me see if I understand your logic, House. You hired a hooker who looks like the woman you love because the woman you love is with someone else. You have sex with the look-a-like a few times but you're not going to do it again? That about right."

"Actually, no! I only had sex once with Gisela. The other times….we just talked" House shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Wilson was curious and pushed House to open up.

"What did you talk about? Work?" Wilson guessed. The look on House's face confirmed Wilson's suggestion.

"Yeah, but she couldn't really keep up her end of the conversation so we just …"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Wilson interrupted House as his hands flew up to cut off any detailed descriptions of what he walked in on.

"Not that I'm not loving this conversation into my sex life but how about we find out what the hell's happening that has the legal team in Cuddy's office," House snapped.

"Fine. I'll check it out and see if she'll tell me anything," Wilson offered.

"Good. let me know what you find out," House said as he got up and left.

------------

**What happens next depends on your feedback. Cuddy's working through the conflict between her head and her heart but she's not leading House on. She's reestablishing their friendship with a new and improved House that she can't quite be sure is the real deal. House knows she has every reason to disbelieve him and is trying to work around his past bad rep. Lucas is still unknown in terms of a quality guy.**


	12. Chapter 12 Snooping

**Here's the first of a couple of twists in the Luddy/Huddy pathway. Hope you enjoy enough to review.**

"_What did you talk about? Work?" Wilson guessed. The look on House's face confirmed Wilson's suggestion._

"_Yeah, but she couldn't really keep up her end of the conversation so we just …"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know!" Wilson interrupted House as his hands flew up to cut off any detailed descriptions of what he walked in on._

"_Not that I'm not loving this conversation into my sex life but how about we find out what the hell's happening that has the legal team in Cuddy's office," House snapped._

"_Fine. I'll check it out and see if she'll tell me anything," Wilson offered. _

"_Good. let me know what you find out," House said as he got up and left._

_Wilson dropped by Cuddy's office for two reasons: first to ask her to lunch if only to have House see them and worry that Wilson might mention House has been seeing a hooker because she looks a lot like Cuddy; the second, to check out the new flower arrangement on her desk. He couldn't put his finger on it but somehow Wilson thought House might be the one sending Cuddy the flowers. Still, no sunflowers ever did show up so perhaps the florist had the wrong number and left the random message._

_Cuddy was busy. The hospital's legal team and a board member were standing around her desk and Cuddy looked agitated. Wilson hovered for a few seconds outside her door trying to ascertain what was going on just as Cuddy noticed him. She nodded to acknowledge him then shook her head as if to tell him "not now." Wilson nodded and left._

----------

Foreman, Chase and Thirteen were waiting on House to run through the latest news on the two cases Cuddy had fobbed on House. The over-weight man with job stress was not doing well. The young equestrian was improving and her seizures were briefer in duration.

House, meanwhile had nothing else on his mind but Cuddy. Strolling into his office, he bellowed for Foreman and Chase to come front and center.

"I need you to break into Cuddy's house," House said calmly.

Foreman rolled his eyes. "Again?"

Chase glanced at Foreman and stared at House. "Seriously? You want us to bust in your boss's house?

"Yup." House said with a smirk.

"How does this have anything to do with our two cases?" Foreman asked.

"It doesn't but it does affect our department and more importantly, me!" House said calmly.

"No friggin' way!" Chase snapped.

"I'm your boss! You can work with me or you can not work for me, the choice is yours, Chase."

"Cuddy is way scarier than you are," Chase stated clearly.

"She's a woman! And, I'm coming with!" House enunciated.

Foreman rolled his eyes at Chase, "This conversation has a familiar ring to it."

"As long as I don't have to go through her underwear drawer, I'm in," Chase retorted.

"Don't even think about doing that, that's my turf. Cuddy's bedroom is off-limits to all of you but me." House said a little too quickly. Chase glanced at Foreman in time to see Foreman smirk.

"You have anything for me to do?" Thirteen interrupted.

"Yeah, call me if Cuddy stops in," House said. "Obviously we don't need you telling Cuddy or Wilson where we're going, Capeesh?

Thirteen sighed heavily and left to check on the case patients. Foreman watched her leave and glanced back at Chase while shaking his head back and forth.

"Didn't we break into Cuddy's house when her handyman fell off the roof?" Chase asked Foreman.

"Yes, and House spent way too much time in Cuddy's bedroom if I remember correctly," Foreman whispered a little too loudly. House glared at Foreman but led the way.

The three men left in Chase's car and were pulling into Cuddy's driveway within fifteen minutes.

"Foreman, you knock on her door first. If no one answers, wave to us," House commanded.

"Why can't we all go up there?" Chase asked innocently.

"Because Cuddy's boyfriend or nanny might be home," Foreman answered.

"Why are we breaking in her house again?" Chase questioned.

"Lawyers." House said bluntly.

Chase looked confused. "I don't get it."

"Well, you are blond but let me spell it out for you. Cuddy's office was crawling with lawyers yesterday and I need to know why." House said as if it were obvious.

"You think this has something to do with our department…or just you?" Foreman asked. "Shouldn't we be ransacking her office instead?

"Can't," House quipped. "She hasn't left her office much and well, you know how women get when you go through their stuff…."

Chase bit his bottom lip. "That's just great."

"Go on, Foreman. Wave if the coast is clear." House gestured to get him to leave. Foreman sighed and slammed the door. He approached Cuddy's home and rang the doorbell. No response. Foreman then knocked hard. Still no answer. Foreman looked back at the car and shrugged at House and Chase.

"Looks like nobody's home," Chase said. House nodded and they got out of the car and headed across the lawn.

"Guess _you_ don't have a key," Foreman taunted House. "Think she still leaves a key under the plant?"

House stared at Foreman but nevertheless bent over and moved the flower pot directly next to Cuddy's front door but the key wasn't there.

"Looks like Cuddy anticipated your move," Foreman sounded a little too pleased.

"Yeah, well, lets try this one!" House leaned over and moved two more pots and found the key hidden under the third plant.

"Told ya," House looked confidently at the pair. "Now lets see what this fits in?" House tried the key and it worked. "Taa-daaa."

Foreman and Chase followed House into Cuddy's home.

"You take the kitchen," House gestured to Foreman. "Chase, take the living room, I got the bedroom."

House took his time going up the stairs and paused at Cuddy's bedroom doorway almost afraid to enter as if Lucas might be napping on the other side of the threshold. Exhaling slowly, House entered Cuddy's bedroom and glanced around. He stared at her bed and tried not to let himself imagine Lucas sleeping next to Cuddy. He turned around and sat on the bed then pulled open her bedside table. Reading glasses, hand lotion, Kleenex, pens, notepad, aspirin, butterscotch candies. Butterscotch? He didn't know she liked them.

House moved to the other side of the bed and carefully pulled open the bedside table afraid of what he might find. The drawer was practically empty. Kleenex, pencils and a phone book. No sex toys, no condoms, nothing. Still, nothing to prove Lucas had left any personal items in the drawer. House smiled to himself. The smile disappeared as he glanced at her closet. He got up and walked to the closet slowly.

Opening the door to the walk-in closet, House could smell her perfume faintly inside. Wow, Lisa Cuddy certainly liked shoes! He noticed she was very neat and tidy with everything categorized by type. Blouses grouped together, followed by skirts followed by dresses followed by slacks. All sweaters neatly folded and stacked. Shoes lined many flat surfaces. He reached to a high heel black pump and glanced inside it: Size 6 and ½. Placing it back in its place, House observed all shelves and sighed with relief there were no men's clothes to be found. Lucas hadn't appeared to move in…yet. House grinned. One last place to check.

House headed to Cuddy's dresser and noticed the jewelry box and perfume bottles neatly arranged on the counter. He glanced back to make sure neither Foreman or Chase were within view. Satisfied he was alone, House picked up a sleek bottle and removed the lid to sniff the perfume. It smelled wonderful, like his Cuddy. Glancing at the name on the bottle, House memorized the name: Chanel #5.

Lifting the lid on the jewelry box did nothing to reveal if Lucas was a roommate yet but House was enjoying snooping through _this_ woman's things. He gazed at the assortment of earrings, necklaces and rings. Everything was dainty, small, feminine. Nothing large, nothing garish, nothing but fine jewelry, no junk or costume jewelry. Taking note of the number of emerald items, House made a mental note it had to be her birthstone. Good to know.

Lastly, as if saving the best for last, House began going through the dresser drawers. Starting at the bottom, House found nothing but night clothes, t-shirts, socks and hosiery. No men's wear. House was giddy with relief. He allowed himself to open the top two drawers and found the assortment he was dying to see: panties and brassieres. Pale pink, lavender, red, black, powder blue, ivory, plum, burgundy many edged with lace, not one boring white bra or granny panty to be found.

"Enjoying yourself?" Foreman's deadpan voice cut through House's solitude.

"Who doesn't want to go through Cuddy's lingerie drawer? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it, Foreman!" House teased. Foreman looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Did you find anything downstairs?" House countered. "Anything involving lawyers?"

"Nothing, at least not as interesting as what you've been reviewing," Foreman said slyly.

"Think she'll miss these?" House asked as he pocketed a pale pink panty. Foreman rolled his eyes.

Chase was sitting deep in thought reading through a stack of documents and pages piled in a drawer at small sofa table in the corner of Cuddy's living room.

"Did you check her computer? House asked.

"There isn't one," Chase replied without looking up. "But I think I may have found something."

"Give!" House moved forward quickly. Chase handed over what he'd been reading. Foreman moved closer.

House grabbed the papers and began skimming them. "No shit!"

"What?" Foreman asked. Chase glanced at him with a stark expression. House's expression of shock slowly grew into one of concern. "Is it bad?"

"It's not good," House said absentmindedly as he continued skimming the papers. "On the bright side, it has nothing to do with my department."

"Maybe we ought to get out of here," Chase prompted. Foreman nodded and moved to the door. House was motionless and continued reading.

"Go on, wait in the car," House said. "I'm almost done. I'll lock the door, now go."

Chase and Foreman didn't need to be told twice and quickly let themselves out.

"What the hell did you find out?" Foreman asked tersely.

Chase looked nervous as he spoke, "It looks like Lucas is married."

"So?" Foreman sounded unfazed.

"So his missus is going after Dr. Cuddy."

"No shit!" Foreman was surprised.

"That's just what House said," Chase teased.

------------

**Now that House knows what should he do? His team knows and they'll have to keep quiet. Poor Cuddy. **


	13. Chapter 13 Everybody Lies

**Huddyshippers, I hope you like the twist in this chapter.**

"_What the hell did you find out?" Foreman asked tersely. _

_Chase looked nervous as he spoke, "It looks like Lucas is married."_

"_So?" Foreman sounded unfazed. _

"_So his missus is going after Dr. Cuddy."_

"_No shit!" Foreman was surprised. _

"_That's just what House said," Chase teased. _

----------

The trio rode back to the office in silence. As Foreman pulled into the parking spot House spoke up.

"Keep this to yourselves, understand?"

"Of course," Chase agreed and Foreman nodded.

-------------

House blasted into Wilson's office and interrupted yet another patient consult between Wilson and a cancer patient.

"Dr. House! I'm in the middle of a meeting with …." Wilson looked genuinely angry.

"It's important, Wilson!"

"It always is, House!" Wilson glanced at his patient who looked stunned to see an agitated man blasting into a private consult.

"I found out ….about…you know, the lawyers?" House hinted. Wilson looked interested.

"Fine. I'll come see you in a few minutes when we're done here," Wilson said quickly.

"Okay but hurry up!" House said before shutting the door.

----------

Wilson could see House pacing back and forth and checking his blackberry before entering House's office.

"Did Cuddy tell you anything?" House asked Wilson.

"Not a thing. She kept changing the subject. What did _you_ find out?"

"Lucas is fucking married!" House blurted out.

"That's really weird but what does that have to do with Cuddy's office full of lawyers?"

"Lucas's wife knows about Cuddy!" House said.

"Again, what does this have to do…" Wilson repeated.

"The missus contacted the board of directors and is threatening to sue Cuddy as the _other woman_!"

"Shit!" Wilson was shocked. "How did you find out?"

House looked embarrassed.

"Did Cuddy tell you this?" Wilson asked.

"No, not exactly."

"Oh god, House. What did you do? Break into her house?"

"No, I used her house key."

"Oh. My. God! What the hell were you thinking?" Wilson was on his feet pacing back and forth. "You went into her home, rustled through her stuff?"

"Hey, you're missing the bigger issue here! Lucas is married! And his crazy wife is messing with Cuddy!" House looked upset

Wilson stopped pacing and stared back. "We can't know about this which means _**you **_can't do or say anything about this. And for God sakes, House, don't do anything stupid! Do. not. break in. to. Cuddy's house. Again!"

"Sorry. Momentary relapse. Think she'll say something about this?

"House, you're the last person in the world Cuddy would want to know about Lucas being married," Wilson practically shouted. "You can't know about this."

"I know. Think she'd tell you?"

"No, she knows I'd tell you so forget that angle."

"That just leaves Lucas…and the board," House said thoughtfully.

"And the lawyers." Wilson added.

"I think Cuddy knew Lucas was married," House said randomly.

"What? That doesn't sound like Cuddy," Wilson shot back.

"No it doesn't but it explains why Lucas hasn't left any of his stuff at her house. Cuddy won't let him."

"Is that why you went into her house? To see if Lucas had moved in?" Wilson sounded annoyed.

"Of course not but I have to admit I was relieved to see he hadn't."

House's admission surprised Wilson who saw the raw pain and honesty in House's eyes.

"Man, Cuddy can **not **catch a break," Wilson sympathized.

"Yeah, lucky for me," House said bluntly.

------------

Cuddy read House's latest text message after the lawyers left her office. She wanted to answer his question honestly and tell him she wasn't okay. She was angry and worried about the trouble Lucas's wife was causing at the hospital. Who was this witch and why was she trying to get Cuddy fired. The things she alleged about Cuddy to the hospital's board of directors was highly embarrassing despite the fact it wasn't true.

Lucas had told Cuddy about his marriage and how he'd tried to obtain a divorce but his wife refused. He'd filed to divorce her and was waiting out the wait period for it to become final but his wife was fighting it. They had no children thankfully but Cuddy was still shocked to find out she had been dating a married man. It was the main reason she refused to allow Lucas to move in with her and Rachel when Lucas suggested it. Not until Lucas was officially a divorced and single man. Cuddy was firm on that. She refused to get caught up in anything untoward or be seen as some sort of home-wrecker. Now Lucas's crazy jealous wife was going after her.

The meeting with the hospital lawyers was practically a deposition to assure the board of directors that this personal matter would stay private and not involve the hospital in any sort of lawsuit. Still, Lucas's wife alleged she had been alienated from Lucas's affections because of Dr. Cuddy and that the affair began when Lucas was hired by Cuddy to check out a possible accounting embezzlement case.

The hospital's board panicked and the lawyers needed to verify the details with Cuddy to protect themselves from a possible lawsuit. Cuddy was able to explain she had begun dating the detective well after he had concluded his contract work with PPTH and it was he who had asked her out. Cuddy clarified she was completely unaware of Lucas's marital status or she would never have agreed to go out with him.

She explained to the attorneys that Lucas had told her several weeks and several dates later about his wife and the difficulties he had in obtaining a divorce for the past year and half. The attorneys were satisfied that Cuddy could not be held responsible for any alienation of affections between Lucas and his wife nor could the hospital be sued in the messy matter.

Still, the issue was far from over. While Cuddy's position was not in jeopardy, her reputation was and she couldn't stand the thought of the public humiliation. Lucas was caught up in an ugly situation and his obsessive wife, soon to be ex-wife, was desperate to keep him.

Cuddy stared at the text from House and typed in a response. "I'll be fine."

------------

Wilson and House ate dinner together in silence. Both preoccupied with knowing too much information about their mutual boss and both stymied at how to help her.

House suddenly spoke up, "I could just beat the hell out of Lucas."

"Get in line," Wilson mumbled. House smiled at his buddy.

"Seriously, who starts dating when they're married already?" House asked Wilson rhetorically.

"You can't let Cuddy know or she'll hate your guts for spying on her. You know how she feels about keeping her private life private, House."

"I know but I'd like to punch his stupid short face in. Cuddy doesn't deserve this."

"Now would be a great time to make her life a lot easier, make yourself look good in her eyes, you know."

"Yeah but I want to smack his …"

"She'd only end up defending Lucas so don't do it!"

"Fine." House said disagreeably as the two lapsed into silence as they finished their meal.

-------------

Lucas was apologetic and nervous after Cuddy filled him in on her meeting with the lawyers.

"God, Lisa, I am so sorry Annette did this to you. Would it help if I spoke to the attorneys about her? I could show them the case file on her, my divorce filings and…"

"No, Lucas. You don't have to. I've got the situation in hand but if she decides to sue me and it gets out to the hospital staff my reputation is going to be shot." Cuddy looked miserable.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Cuddy and held her close before kissing her cheek, "I'll go see Annette's attorney tomorrow. She's just panicking because the divorce will be final next month."

Cuddy tried to smile at him but she was still quite worried about this loose cannon he was still officially married to.

"Maybe we shouldn't see each other for a while…" Cuddy said softly. Lucas froze and pulled back to look at her.

"Are you serious?"

"I mean until the divorce is final, she's got a right to be angry with me. If seeing you with another woman… is causing Annette to act out…."

Lucas looked angry but he spoke calmly. "No, you're right. I can't expect you to put up with her crazy shit. I'll tell her attorney you broke up with me because of her accusations."

Cuddy's mouth dropped open in surprise. She hadn't expected Lucas's reaction but simultaneously felt an enormous weight lift from her shoulders.

"It'd just be for a few more weeks and then you'll be free of her, right?" Cuddy said soothingly at Lucas's crestfallen face.

"Yeah, but we can still talk on the phone, right? Just make it look like we've broken up but we're still together, right?" Lucas sounded so pitiful.

Cuddy nodded. "Of course, we'll just stay apart until the divorce is final but that doesn't mean we can't talk to each other."

"So lets get our story straight tonight and tomorrow we'll be officially '_over_,'" Lucas said softly as if the words tasted badly.

Cuddy hugged Lucas and kissed him gently. "We'll get through this, honey. Don't worry. It's just for a little while." Lucas hoped she was right but felt his stomach ache at her words. Somehow he wasn't convinced it was going to be temporary.

**This is one good way to please a few readers who didn't like Cuddy and Lucas being together physically while House was trying to win Cuddy back. Now should Cuddy tell House it's temporary and a ruse or let him believe Cuddy broke up with Lucas? She still has no idea House knows about Lucas and Annette.**

**Reviews are golden! PLEASE weigh in with your thoughts and feedback. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14 Torn

**Loved the feedback on whether or not Cuddy should say something to House about Lucas and her 'break up.' I'm still mulling over the possibilities and will work something in one way or the other. Hope you enjoy the following chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!**

"_Yeah, but we can still talk on the phone, right? Just make it look like we've broken up but we're still together, right?" Lucas sounded so pitiful._

_Cuddy nodded. "Of course, we'll just stay apart until the divorce is final but that doesn't mean we can't talk to each other."_

"_So lets get our story straight tonight and tomorrow we'll be officially 'over,'" Lucas said softly as if the words tasted badly._

_Cuddy hugged Lucas and kissed him gently. "We'll get through this, honey. Don't worry. It's just for a little while." Lucas hoped she was right but felt his stomach ache at her words. Somehow he wasn't convinced it was going to be temporary._

----------

After Lucas left that evening, Cuddy couldn't help feeling a little angry with him. She turned off the lights and locked the doors, checking the downstairs windows as well before heading upstairs to check in on Rachel who was already asleep for the night.

Cuddy stared at herself in the bathroom mirror as she prepared for bed. She felt sad and yet somehow relieved. Deep down, Cuddy resented Lucas for putting her in such an embarrassing position with the hospital board. She was intensely private about her private life and having such a messy, ugly personal situation surface at her reputation's expense was more than she could stand.

She crawled into bed and stayed neatly on her side avoiding Lucas's pillow. She tried not to think about him and how she didn't exactly feel all that sad about their time apart for the next several weeks. It was an opportunity to rethink so many things going on in her life. For one thing, she felt immensely better about giving House one last chance now that Lucas wasn't sleeping with her. Somehow she had felt guilty about continuing her relationship with Lucas while opening the door for House to reconnect with her on a whole new level. She hadn't done anything wrong but in her heart she knew she wasn't being totally fair to either of them even if her brain felt otherwise.

She pushed the worries out of her mind as she turned off her bedside lamp and closed her eyes. _I wonder what flowers he'll send tomorrow,_ Cuddy thought as she smiled in the dark.

------------

The car across the street from Cuddy's house turned on the engine and let it idle for a moment quietly after Cuddy's bedroom light went out. Lucas's wife stared at Cuddy's home satisfied Lucas would not be returning that night. The redheaded woman smiled to herself as she thought about her husband Lucas and the miserable look on his face as he left the house earlier that evening. Apparently her plan was working. Easing out of her parking space, Annette drove away quietly before turning on her headlights. Being a detective's wife had taught her plenty about the art of surveillance.

-------------

Twenty-seven miniature orchids reached out gracefully along the dark reedy stalks. Cuddy was enthralled at their scent. They were beautiful and brought an equally stunning smile to her face as she inspected them. House was certainly working hard to impress her and she allowed herself a moment to enjoy his attentions.

Cuddy had only a few minutes to herself before House blasted into her office startling her enough to jump before turning around quickly.

"So why all the lawyers yesterday?"

"Good morning to you, too," Cuddy said dryly.

"Did you kill a patient? Rob a donor? Hit on an employee?" House waggled his eyebrows. "Because if it was the last one I certainly didn't turn you in."

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she moved around her desk and took her seat.

"It's nothing, really."

"Your office was wall-to-wall in legal beagles all day and you say it's nothing? C'mon…." House prompted.

"Seriously, House, the matter's resolved." Cuddy said slowly.

"So you don't want to tell me? Yesterday you said it was 'personal' which sounded very juicy, now you're being very mysterious about it," House pried. "I'll admit I do find that sexy as hell."

Cuddy smiled and looked away as a blush spread across her cheeks. House noticed.

"So you're okay?" House asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me yesterday. That was …sweet."

House smiled at her and stared at his cane to get over the momentary embarrassment of her compliment. The truth was he had been checking on her yesterday and was obviously doing so again this morning.

"You know I'll find out eventually…." House mumbled.

Cuddy's pleased expression suddenly turned cold, "House, I would really appreciate it if you would just drop it." Crap. House had blown it and screwed up what had been a nice moment between them.

House looked at Cuddy for a few seconds and finally responded. "As much as I love puzzles -- and you know I do, -- I will drop it but _only_ because you asked me to. If you change your mind and want to talk about it, you know where to find me."

Cuddy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Just like that? You're letting it go?"

"I keep telling you, Cuddy, I'm a new man. The old annoying House is gone. The new and improved House before you is a much nicer guy," House said flirtatiously.

"So I see," Cuddy said with a tone bordering on admiration. "Thank you, House. I really would appreciate it if you didn't mention the lawyers meeting to anyone."

"Whoops. I already told Wilson."

"Of course, what was I thinking," Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Cuddles. Wilson won't do anything but pester you to tell him and when you do, he'll tell me," House said slyly. "Of course I'll tell him not to but you know how he gets -- all girly and squealy sometimes."

Cuddy's expression changed to one of sarcastic doubt. "Right."

House watched her lips as she spoke and she realized he was staring at her mouth. Cuddy felt herself get a little nervous and reached for her phone. House realized Cuddy was dismissing him without saying so and he nodded as he turned to leave.

"Uhm…House…" Cuddy hesitated. House turned around and looked at her.

"Thank you for the orchids. They're just lovely." Cuddy looked genuinely happy as she spoke. House smiled at her.

"You're welcome, Cuddy. They're butterscotch orchids. I thought you might like them."

"I love butterscotch," Cuddy said softly.

"I know," House winked as he left.

----------------

Cuddy stared at the door and put the phone back in its cradle. House was certainly acting differently than she expected. Cuddy let her mind wander and she weighed the idea of telling House about Lucas's wife Annette and the whole mess but she couldn't help fearing the thought of House laughing in her face. She wanted to believe House was truly "new and improved" but his history of throwing hurtful comments at her when angry was too much for her to bear. Maybe one day she'd tell him, but just not now.

Cuddy knew she should feel sad about not being able to see Lucas for a whole month but strangely she didn't. She almost felt lighter, freer. She gazed at the soft yellow orchids on her desk and realized she truly believed House when he said he wasn't going to try to find out anything more about the lawyers meeting. Maybe he had changed.

-----------

Lucas was miserable. He looked miserable, he felt miserable because he _was_ completely miserable. He knew Cuddy was right to suggest they take a break from each other and he felt terrible about causing her so much embarrassment and stress at her job. He longed to see her and touch her right then and found himself hitting the speed dial button to her cell phone.

Cuddy's cell phone vibrated in place on her desk. Picking it up, Cuddy saw it was Lucas calling. She didn't answer and placed the phone back on her desk.

When she didn't answer, Lucas quickly hung up instead of leaving a message. He'd try her again later. Right now he had to go see Annette's attorney and let him know she'd cost him his relationship with Cuddy and if Annette ever contacted Cuddy again or her hospital, Lucas would get a restraining order against Annette.

--------------

House was hoping to see Cuddy in the clinic later that day. He leaned against the nurses' station and toyed with the folded edges of his list of top ten reasons why they should be together. The list stayed in his pocket most days and served to remind him he still had a viable chance to win her away from Lucas. He waited to hear the familiar clicking sound of a pair of size 6 and ½ high heeled designer pumps coming his way.

For once the clinic wasn't very busy and House managed to fulfill his clinic hours for the day relatively unbothered. After the third patient House lingered behind and caught a short nap. Not all bad habits had vanished.

---------

"So, want to get lunch?" Wilson asked Cuddy from her doorway just before noon. She glanced up and stared at him before responding.

"You're not asking me to lunch to grill me about lawyers are you?" Cuddy asked firmly. Wilson looked caught.

"Well, the thought _had _crossed my mind but if you'd rather not tell me that's fine. My lunch offer still stands."

"Okay, then." Cuddy got up and pulled her wallet out of her purse before shutting the drawer. "Lets go."

The pair got their lunch and sat together in a booth toward the back of the cafeteria.

"So how's Lucas?" Wilson asked politely. Cuddy practically dropped her fork.

"What? He's…fine." Cuddy managed to say quickly before gulping a bite of salad.

"Those flowers must be costing him a small fortune," Wilson teased good-naturedly.

Cuddy nodded but said nothing. Wilson waited for her to weigh in. When she didn't Wilson continued chatting.

"Have you seen House today?

"Yes, he stopped in this morning," Cuddy admitted. "He was curious about the lawyers in my office yesterday."

Wilson smiled at the obvious elephant in the room.

"I told him not to worry about it and he agreed to let it go." Cuddy said quickly before taking a sip of her ice tea. Wilson's mouth dropped open. "I KNOW!" Cuddy added.

"Wow. How did you manage that?" Wilson seemed genuinely surprised.

"I have no idea but he said he'd leave it alone because I asked him to. Said he was a new man and isn't going to pester me about it."

"He is trying to shed some of his more annoying habits," Wilson nodded approvingly. It felt good to put in a good word for his buddy to the woman House wanted to impress so badly.

"You believe a leopard can change his spots?" Cuddy sounded skeptical.

"Depends on the leopard," Wilson said thoughtfully. "I also believe old dogs can learn new tricks…not that House is an old dog."

"Dog, yes. Old, no." Cuddy teased.

"You should give him another chance, you know." Wilson said boldly. Cuddy's head snapped up at his words.

"Wilson! Please don't," Cuddy's eyes flashed dangerously at him. "I'm trying to figure out… I mean I have to think about what's best for Rachel and … Lucas and I…." Cuddy caught herself and stopped suddenly.

"What about you and Lucas? Everything okay?" Wilson urged.

"We're good. Can we change the subject?" Cuddy said uncomfortably and Wilson nodded. "How's _your_ love life?" Cuddy turned the tables on Wilson.

"Right now it's nonexistent. There's this woman in our building who I met but she thinks House and I are a gay couple." Cuddy burst out laughing and apologized immediately.

"It's not funny!" Wilson said sadly. "First she thought we were a gay couple but now she thinks we're just a couple of 'mendacious scumbags!'"

"What did you do to deserve that?" Cuddy was enjoying their conversation.

"It's House's fault. First he convinced her we were a couple in order to get her to let her guard down and make a move on…" Wilson caught himself. Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"Did he get to first base?" Cuddy teased. Despite her outward calm playful demeanor she felt strangely jealous.

"No, but only because I had to propose to him in a restaurant!" Wilson admitted sheepishly.

"**No**! You didn't! Did he accept?" Cuddy said gleefully. Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Please! Sarah came to see him here and he actually confessed his evil plan which she didn't appreciate one bit!" Wilson watched Cuddy's eyes closely as he spoke. She was very interested. "Sarah hasn't talked to either of us since then except to tell me we're scumbags."

Cuddy couldn't help but laugh out loud. "God, you two are something else! 'Mendacious' scumbags, don't forget." Wilson cringed but smiled weakly.

"So how's Rachel doing these days?"

"Fine. She's so wonderful. She's growing so fast and talking a little bit now," Cuddy's voice sounded warm and relaxed. "She calls Lucas 'dookus' which he doesn't….exactly like but it is pretty funny." Wilson smiled at the thought of sharing that little gem with House.

"So you're okay?" Wilson asked suddenly. Cuddy looked him directly in the eyes.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me."

"Can't help it. I worry about my friends, it's what I do." Cuddy smiled at Wilson and reached over to pat his hand comfortingly. Wilson continued, "House worries about you, too, you know."

Cuddy nodded. "He's being very sweet lately."

"He _cares_ _a lot_ about you. _You_ know that." Wilson added.

Cuddy leaned back and sighed. "I know. I _care a lot_ about him but I just don't know if I can trust him. I'm torn whether to …" Cuddy trailed off.

"You trust him with patients' lives everyday," Wilson pointed out.

"It's not the same thing. We both know people who get close to House get hurt."

"He's changed. He's not the same old ass. House actually _wants _to be happy. He wants a future with you in it. Outside of the hospital."

"I want to believe you but it's going to take time, you know?" Cuddy said softly.

"Just don't give up on him, okay? Give him a chance to show you he's changed. He's still the same guy only better, he's really trying." Wilson said quietly. "He's still the most interesting guy I know."

"Maybe House should have accepted your proposal!" Cuddy teased. "You're like Felix and Oscar!" Wilson frowned at her.

"I had to show him how easy it is to do. Buy a ring. Ask in a public place. Wait for an answer." Wilson grinned. "God knows I've had plenty of practice proposing." Cuddy laughed easily. "And I'm secure enough in my manhood to not take offense at that 'odd couple' reference as long as you know I'm Felix!"

"Wasn't he the gay one?" Cuddy jabbed. Wilson shook his head with a sarcastic smile.

"Oh god! Please, that's the last thing I need people thinking!" Wilson replied. " Just thought you should know about Sarah in case you saw an angry woman running around the halls of Plainsboro."

"She wouldn't be the first," Cuddy said out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing," Cuddy said quickly. _Damn, I almost said too much, _Cuddy thought to herself.

**Thanks for the latest reviews. Love the private emails and suggestions. I plan to use some of your great ideas to advance the story. Sorry to hear some of you are so unhappy with Cuddy but I'm on her side and truly want her and House together. I didn't like her mean Thanksgiving prank but looking back on it, it only seemed mean because we the viewers knew how much House was looking forward to being with her. Truth was he was planning to try to break up Cuddy's relationship and she knew it. She got him good BUT it did cause House to confront Lucas and to admit he loves Cuddy. I don't believe for a minute he said it only to screw with Lucas. He meant it which is why Lucas never told Cuddy. Poor Cuddy has no idea what to think. She'll get it right once she believes in House again. Let me know if you agree or not. Reviews make my week!**


	15. Chapter 15 Interception

**Sometimes people need a little intervention. Wilson steps up to the job.**

**-----------------**

"_I had to show him how easy it is to do. Buy a ring. Ask in a public place. Wait for an answer." Wilson grinned. "God knows I've had plenty of practice proposing." Cuddy laughed easily. "And I'm secure enough in my manhood to not take offense at that 'odd couple' reference as long as you know I'm Felix!"_

"_Wasn't he the gay one?" Cuddy jabbed. Wilson shook his head with a sarcastic smile._

"_Oh god! Please, that's the last thing I need people thinking!" Wilson replied. " Just thought you should know about Sarah in case you saw an angry woman running around the halls of Plainsboro."_

"_She wouldn't be the first," Cuddy said out loud._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing," Cuddy said quickly. Damn, I almost said too much, Cuddy thought to herself._

"Getting your beauty rest?" Cuddy's voice cut through House's napping ears as she ripped his earphones out.

"Are you saying I'm beautiful?" House asked cheekily as he squinted up at her.

"Wilson was just telling me how much you've changed for the better, and this is what I find?" Cuddy didn't look too pleased.

"You've got it all wrong, Cuddles." House sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I stayed here. That's the important part."

"Yeah, hiding out and snoozing on the job," Cuddy did not look happy.

"You overlook one very important detail," House quipped as he leaned forward, stood up and walked over to her closing the space between them and invading her personal space. "There were no more patients to see_. I waited_ for them!" Cuddy stepped back and felt the wall prevent her further retreat.

House flashed her a big grin and opened the door to leave.

"Oh," Cuddy said.

"Yeah, oh!" House said over his shoulder. "Mean mommy!"

Cuddy followed him slowly and had to admit he was right. It was one of those rare days when the clinic was empty.

"Shouldn't you be working on your two cases?" Cuddy retorted.

"Ducklings are monitoring them. All's fine with the world, Cuddles." House winked at her.

He had her. "I'm not going to apologize to an employee caught napping on the job!"

House looked a little hurt at her words and she instantly regretted what she said. "Well okay then. I'll just go back to my office and nap there until you have something better for me to do."

Cuddy felt badly. _What the hell is wrong with me? He's asleep at work and I feel guilty? Shit!_

"House! Come back here!" Cuddy raced after him. House kept walking to the elevator across the lobby. "House! Wait!" Cuddy's heels clicked madly as she hurried to his side.

House stood coolly waiting for the elevator tapping the lovely cane she'd given him earlier.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Cuddy sighed, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He finally turned his head and let his hurt blue eyes pour over her. "It's been a rough week…" She didn't finish.

"Personal issues?" House asked her warily.

"Yes. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Cuddy looked guilty.

"Must be pretty bad if you're actually apologizing to me after catching me asleep," House looked sympathetic. Cuddy tried to smile but she felt crappy at the realization.

"I'm sorry. Are we okay?" Cuddy asked.

"You tell me," House responded. Cuddy patted his forearm letting her hand linger on it for a moment, driving House wild with excitement. It was the first time she'd touched him in weeks.

"We're good." Cuddy said as she removed her hand from his arm. House nodded and got into the elevator. Cuddy watched him nervously as the doors closed between them. _That was weird_, she thought.

--------------

Wilson got into the elevator one floor above and was surprised to see House.

"I had lunch with Cuddy!" Wilson sing-songed. House tried to act nonplussed.

"So?"

"So, did you know Rachel calls Lucas 'dookus'?" Wilson sounded pleased.

"What's that --- a cross between doofus and dooky?" House seemed to be enjoying this little tidbit of news.

"Cuddy says Lucas isn't too keen about it but what's he going to do?"

"Learn anything else?"

"Nothing about the lawyers if that's what you mean," Wilson said. "She's not going to open up about it but something's definitely 'off'."

"Really?" House played it cool as the pair exited the elevator on the fifth floor.

"I put in a good word or ten about you."

"What makes you think something's 'off'?" House reminded him.

Wilson grinned. "I thought that'd get your attention. I can't exactly put my finger on it but something's bugging her. She seemed uncomfortable when I asked about Lucas."

"What'd she say?"

"Its more like what she _didn't_ say," Wilson surmised. "Lucas is spending a small fortune on flower though."

House's head turned quickly to look at Wilson. "Did she say that?"

"No, why?"

"No reason. What else did she say."

"Lets go into my office before I tell you the rest," Wilson said ominously. House frowned at his friend but agreed and followed Wilson in.

"Should I shut the door?" Wilson nodded.

"Okay, spill it." House looked vaguely nervous.

"Cuddy doesn't trust you." Wilson said flatly.

"Well d-uh!" House snapped. "That's it?"

"No, but she did admit she cares 'a lot' about you," Wilson hesitated. "According to Cuddy this isn't just about her but what's best for Rachel and her. That's good news in my book!"

"Explain how that works in my favor," House said sarcastically as he reclined in the chair in front of Wilson's desk

"Cuddy actually said she's 'torn' about what to do." Wilson said confidently as he plopped in his chair.

House leaned forward with a hopeful look on his face, "torn?"

"Yep. Torn as in you're not completely out of the picture."

"So, I'm a contender…" House smiled a little to himself.

"Don't kill me for what I'm about to tell you but…" Wilson looked a little uncomfortable.

"What?!" House looked annoyed. "What did you say now?"

"I told her you _want _to be happy and that means having her in your life -- outside of the hospital."

House stared at Wilson for a moment and said nothing.

Wilson took that as a positive sign and continued, "she said it's going to take some time before she can believe that."

House remained quiet.

"So I think this is good news, don't you?"

"Actually it is. Anything else I should know?"

"Uh, well she compared us to the odd couple," Wilson said with an embarrassed roll of his eyes.

"As long as she seems me as Oscar and not the gay dude, that's fine with me. Better to be sloppy and grumpy than gay and girly!"

"Oh, so I'm Felix?"

"Obviously!"

"So now that you know all I know, what are you going to do?" Wilson asked.

"Try not to screw it up and give her every reason to choose me over 'Dookus," House said with a smirk. "Might as well check on the kids and make sure Chase hasn't killed anyone lately." Wilson laughed as House got up to leave.

"Hey Wilson, thanks for looking out for me."

"That's what friends do," Wilson said without missing a beat.

"You know if you had breasts as nice as Cuddy's and they weren't too hairy I might have accepted that proposal!" House quipped.

"Shut up! Keep me posted on your quest and I'll do what I can from the nosebleed seats."

House nodded and left as the words "_She cares a lot" _ran through his mind and would for the rest of the afternoon.

------------

Annette's meeting with her attorney left her feeling pretty smug. The calls to the hospital board members had the required effect on Lucas' latest girlfriend. Annette had observed Cuddy up close twice posing as a clinic patient. Cuddy was a vast improvement on Lucas's last relationship. For one thing, Cuddy was professional, a little older and good-looking in an unconventional way. Dark hair, glacier grey blue eyes, great figure, expensive clothes, Annette disliked Cuddy instantly as feelings of inadequacy and jealous flooded her veins.

Lucas was smitten with Cuddy and damn near ran into Annette the second time she visited the clinic and Cuddy. It happened when Cuddy was finishing up with her file at the counter. Lucas had stopped in to see her and take her out for lunch. Annette had to duck back into the exam room and wait until Lucas left. She could overhear them chatting and picked up on the strong vibe between the couple. She peeked around the doorway noticing how happy Lucas was in Cuddy's presence. Annette hadn't seen Lucas looking so happy in years. She decided right then she had to get Cuddy to do the breaking up.

---------------

Wilson heard a phone ring, well not a ring exactly but the sound of buzzing somewhere in his office. He looked around and saw House's cell phone in the chair. He'd left it behind and the phone was set to vibrate. Wilson picked up the phone and accidentally hit the button taking the call.

"Uh hello?" Wilson asked hesitantly.

"Hey House, it's Edward. How'd she like the orchids?"

"Excuse me?" Wilson asked. "Who's this?"

"It's Edward, the florist? Is this Dr. House?"

Wilson grinned as he recalled the yellow orchids on Cuddy's desk earlier. "Yes, yes it is, uh, she loved them."

"Glad to hear it. What's the plan for tomorrow's delivery?"

Wilson panicked. "What would you recommended?"

"You haven't sent daisies in quite a while and I just got some large white ones in this morning. We can do 28, no problem."

"Yeah, okay," Wilson was enjoying this. House was so busted.

"Still no card?"

"Umm…no, lets add a card this time," Wilson tried not to laugh at what he was about to say.

"Okay, let me get a pen," Edward started scrounging and returned to the call. "What do you want it to say?"

"Uh, how about 'Have dinner with friend? Tonight, 7 pm. My place. Bring Rachel.'"

"Awww that's nice," Edward sounded charmed. Wilson stifled a laugh.

"When will the flowers arrive tomorrow?" Wilson asked.

"I can do it as early as you'd like," Edward chuckled. "Just say when."

"Before 8am okay?"

"No problem. Anything for my best customer." Edward hung up and Wilson leaned back in his chair and smiled deviously. Now how to get the phone back into House's hands before he noticed it was missing? He'd just send a text to Cuddy first before returning the phone. Wilson snooped through his friend's phone and began typing. Once he sent the message, he erased it and got up to slip the phone onto House's desk.

--------------

Cuddy smiled at the text message. House was certainly full of surprises. She had no idea what he meant but he said it would be clearer with tomorrow's flowers.

--------------

House walked into the hospital just a few minutes after 8am and glanced into Cuddy's office before turning to take the elevator up to his own office. A large arrangement of white crisp daisies blocked his view of her but he could see her just behind it. "Nice." House murmured with a satisfied look on his face.

"Hey House!" Wilson greeted him as he joined him at the elevator.

"You just get here?" House asked him.

"Yeah, just had to leave a key for the cleaning lady to tidy up the place."

"We just moved in, the place isn't even dirty!" House snarked.

"It could use some cleaning, trust me," Wilson smiled. House ignored him. It was Wilson's money.

----------

Cuddy was staring at the card. House asked her to dinner and to bring Rachel. She didn't know what to think. Dinner with a friend? She supposed Wilson would be there. House's text message yesterday told her to move the flowers off her desk if her answer was yes. She wanted to think about it some more. The flowers stayed on her desk for now.

Wilson was looking forward to popping into Cuddy's office later. God, if there weren't daisies on her desk he was going to be in trouble. He dropped off his things and quickly headed to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee and bought two. Wilson felt nervous as he approached Cuddy's office. _Please, dear God, let there be daisies on her desk!_ He silently prayed.

Wilson exhaled a huge sigh of relief as he tapped on Cuddy's office door. She glanced up and watched as Wilson struggled to open the door momentarily.

"Need some help?" Cuddy asked just as Wilson got the door open.

"No, I'm good. Didn't want to spill these. Brought you a cup of coffee," Wilson said as he handed her the cup.

"Thanks, Wilson. To what do I owe this gesture?" Cuddy took the cup and smiled at him.

"Nice daisies!" Wow, they're a big bunch! That Lucas sure is an attentive guy," Wilson remarked hiding his grin behind his coffee cup and taking a sip.

Cuddy said nothing and raised her cup as if to toast the remark and took a quick sip.

"How's things?" Cuddy asked weakly.

_Deflection, uh huh!_ Wilson thought. "Sure you want to keep them on your desk? They're pretty big, maybe you ought to move them to the coffee table?"

"Oh, uh they're not too big. I just love daisies. They're so summery."

"I'd have figured you to be a roses kind of woman," Wilson teased.

"Oh, roses are nice but kind of commonplace."

"What's your favorite flower?" Wilson prodded. Cuddy looked a little confused as she cocked her head at him.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it."

"My mom's favorites were gardenias," Wilson mentioned thoughtfully.

"Oh they do smell heavenly, I can see why," Cuddy agreed. "My dad always brought my mother daffodils, yellow ones to surprise her. It always seemed to work."

"So what about you?" Wilson asked her again.

"I've always like forget-me-nots…and lily of the valley," Cuddy admitted.

"Figures."

"What?" Cuddy asked Wilson.

"You like the littler, more dainty flowers -- that totally fits you."

"I guess I do, thank …you…I think." Cuddy replied. "But Gardenias are definitely in my top five. Now how did we get on that topic?"

"No idea. I actually just stopped in to tell you I enjoyed having lunch with you yesterday. I miss our weekly lunches. We have to start doing our Tuesday lunches again just to keep up on everything," Wilson suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," Cuddy agreed. "I'll pencil you in for next week?"

"Absolutely," Wilson left and walked over to the clinic. _Tonight is going to be fun!_

-------

Mid-afternoon Wilson swung by Cuddy's office to check on the flowers "answer." She was out -- probably at a meeting. He poked his head into her empty office and noticed the flowers had been moved to the coffee table.

"Yes!" Wilson said excitedly. Now to plant the idea in House's head he should cook something tonight.

--------------

Wilson got home and found the place sparkling. His cleaning lady had done a killer job as usual. Wilson unpacked the groceries and waited for House to show up. Fifteen minutes later House arrived and dropped his backpack on the floor by the door.

"Hey, House."

"Hey, the place looks good. Smells cleaner."

"I know. You feel like cooking?"

"I could, why?"

"We have guests coming over at 7pm and I said you'd cook."

"Nice of you to volunteer my services," House grumbled.

"I'll cook something vegetarian if you'd rather," Wilson suggested knowing House would hate it.

"Not in the mood for peat moss, I'll do it. Who's coming?" House sounded suspicious.

"Two women I met earlier, so change your shirt and be nice….and don't act gay!" Wilson shot back.

"Do they live in the building? Better hope they don't know Sarah! If I cook I get to choose which one I want first," House added.

"As if there was any other option," Wilson admitted. "Did you see the big daisies Cuddy got today?"

"Huh?" House stalled.

"I said did you see Cuddy's latest flower delivery? Turns out she doesn't particularly like big flowers."

"How do you know that," House pretended not to be interested but his tone was a dead giveaway. Wilson hid his grin with a fake yawn.

"I was talking to her about them today and she told me which were her favorites.

"Oh yeah?" House played it cool.

Wilson purposely didn't say anything forcing House to have to ask.

"Well are you going to tell me?" House snapped.

"Tell you what?" Wilson said innocently.

"Cuddy's favorite flowers? Hello? You were talking about it and then blammmm, Alzheimers set in." House knew he sounded too interested.

"Oh, yeah. She favors tiny flowers. Forget-me-nots and Lilies of the valley. They're these tiny little white flowers that…"

"I know what they look like, I'm not a caveman. I'm getting a beer, you want one?" House headed into the kitchen.

"Whatever. Turns out Cuddy still appreciated the 28 humongous daisies you sent her."

House stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look back to see Wilson grinning like a fool.

"What did you say?"

"So you're not denying sending her the flowers?" Wilson taunted him.

House glared at his friend. "When did you figure it out?"

"Yesterday when Edward the florist called."

House stared at Wilson trying to make sense of the conversation. "Why would Edward call you or do you know all the gay florists in Princeton?"

"You left your cell phone in my office. I answered it. Two plus two…"

"Christ!"

"So anyway, Edward wanted to confirm if 28 daisies would be acceptable and I let him think I was you."

"Shit."

"Then I told him to add a card."

"Is this payback for messing up your no-shot with Sarah?"

"Would you like to know what it said?"

House said nothing and watched the smirking Wilson who was obviously enjoying himself at House's expense.

"It said 'Have dinner with me tonight at 7pm and bring Rachel."

House's eyes widened. "You son of a bitch…"

"Then I sent her a text message from your phone."

The look of shock on House's face made Wilson laugh out loud. "You're as white as a ghost, man!"

"You set me up!" House yelled.

"That I did, buddy." Wilson yelled back good-naturedly. "Don't you want to know what the text said?"

House's hands covered his face. "Don't tell me you asked her to marry me!"

"Damn! Why didn't I think of that!" Wilson snapped his fingers in mock frustration. "No, I just asked her to let me know if she accepted the invitation by moving the flowers off her desk."

"And?" House peeked between his fingers.

"The daisies were on the coffee table earlier today."

"Oh. My. God!" House bellowed. "Cuddy's coming here tonight? With Rachel? What were you thinking?"

"Well, I'm thinking you better get started cooking!"

"What the hell do kids that age eat?" House looked desperate and Wilson felt bad for a second.

"Probably whatever Cuddy eats."

"She's going to be here in an hour!" House was starting to panic. "You're not going anywhere! You're going to stay here and …"

"I invited her under the pretense of dinner with friends. I planned to help you through this."

"Wilson, so help me god if you ever try to 'help me' again like this I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Wow, that sounds pretty gay!" Wilson laughed.

"I'd break your legs but that'd only make me feel better for an hour and I need you to set the table. Chop chop. Now move it!"

"Bet you're glad I had the cleaning lady come over today!"

"Shut up!"

---------

**How's that for playing matchmaker! After watching House futz around Cuddy for five long years, Wilson had decided to help the pair – and enjoy getting even with House for an earlier prank at his expense. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise to make the next one much more fun for Huddy fans if there are sufficient reviews! So…..Chop chop! : D**


	16. Chapter 16 Dinner among friends

**Wilson played House perfectly bringing Cuddy onto their turf and shocking House. Dinner could be romantic, uncomfortable or a total fiasco. Based on several reviews and requests to see Rachel and House interact, I did my best to have them discover each other in front of Cuddy. Hope you like it.**

**------------**

"_I invited her under the pretense of dinner with friends. I planned to help you through this."_

"_Wilson, so help me god if you ever try to 'help me' again like this I'll kill you in your sleep."_

"_Wow, that sounds pretty gay!" Wilson laughed. _

"_I'd break your legs but that'd only make me feel better for an hour and I need you to set the table. Chop chop. Now move it!"_

"_Bet you're glad I had the cleaning lady come over today!"_

"_Shut up!"_

_--------------_

She couldn't very well say no after all House had done in sending her flowers. To say no would seem cruel after he had been trying so hard to show how much he'd changed.

She reread the card from the daisy bouquet. "It says dinner with friends. That means Wilson will be there, right?" Rachel stared at her mother with big brown eyes.

"Well, if Wilson isn't there we won't stay, okay baby girl?" Rachel smiled at her mommy and patted her cheeks lightly. "Let's freshen you up first," Cuddy said as she carried her daughter into the nursery. Cuddy decided to change into jeans and casual shirt, nothing sexy. She wanted to make this a visit among friends, definitely casual. Nothing more.

-------

House was trying to stay calm but he definitely wasn't prepared for an impromptu date with Cuddy. Wait, it wasn't a date. Sure he'd been sending her flowers for a practically a month and she did agree to give him another chance to prove himself as a new man with serious goals. He'd told her he loved her albeit in a note but it still counted.

"Damn it!" House blurted out.

"Don't get nervous. It's just Cuddy and Rachel."

"I'm not nervous, I burned myself," House snapped.

"Table's done. Need a hand in there?"

"No!" House _was _nervous. "Yes. Come in here and open the wine. Make sure nothing burns while I change my shirt."

Wilson came in to the kitchen and hung back as House moved quickly to his new bedroom.

"Wear the blue shirt, Cuddy likes that one," Wilson yelled as House closed his door. House raced to take a shower. Seven minutes later he was back in the kitchen wearing jeans and a blue cotton button-down shirt over a grey t-shirt.

"You gonna wear your tie?" House asked Wilson.

"Uh no," Wilson pulled it off and rolled up his sleeves. "You know Cuddy hasn't seen the place since we bought it out from under her."

"_You_ bought it," House corrected him just as the doorbell rang. House froze as his eyes grew large. "You answer it! You invited her!"

"She thinks you invited her. You want me to tell her?"

"GOD no!" House hissed. "Move, I'll get it." Wilson hung back a gain and waited to see how House would handle things.

House took a deep breath and exhaled quickly before opening the door to find Cuddy and Rachel standing before him. Cuddy looked a little nervous but Rachel squealed excitedly.

"Well hello to you too!" House greeted Rachel. "I haven't had a female that excited to see me in years!" Cuddy laughed and Rachel reached out to House to take her. Cuddy's eyebrows rose up in surprise as House lunged forward to catch the child before she leapt out of Cuddy's arms.

"Now if I could just get your mother to throw herself at me like that I'd be a happy man!" House said without thinking. Cuddy blushed furiously and looked away to see Wilson grinning like an idiot.

"Come in, come in," House said to Cuddy stood there speechless. Cuddy moved in and House offered to take her jacket but Wilson beat him to it.

"Wow, Rachel! You've grown so much! You're getting to be a big girl, aren't you!" Wilson piped up. "Want to give me you coat, honey?" Rachel stared at Wilson and nodded. Wilson helped her out of her coat and hung both jackets in the closet. Cuddy had moved forward and was admiring the new loft.

"It's a beautiful place you have here, guys."

"You're not still mad about…" Wilson trailed off.

"I'm over it. It wouldn't have worked out for us without a yard," Cuddy said before she could stop herself. "I mean for Rachel and me. What smells so good?"

House was still holding Rachel who was flapping House's earlobes with her tiny palms.

"She's going through a patting phase," Cuddy apologized. House nodded and carried the child with him into the kitchen. Cuddy glanced over at Wilson in shock.

"He likes her now?" Cuddy whispered.

"He never disliked her, Cuddy. I think he just prefers toddlers to infants. Less breakable, you know?"

"I'm so glad you're here, James," Cuddy said. "I wasn't sure what to expect but I'm trying to…too."

"It's just dinner among friends. Right? Lucas cool with you coming here alone?"

"Um…yeah, of course," Cuddy said quickly. "Think he needs any help in there?"

"Lets go see," Wilson answered. They could see House explaining things to Rachel and Rachel listening attentively. She had little idea of what he was talking about but she could see it had to do with food and the little girl was hungry.

Cuddy found herself smiling as Wilson poured a glass of wine and handed it to her.

"Hungry?" House asked her suddenly. Cuddy snapped out of her reverie and stared at him blankly.

"What? Oh yes. It smells wonderful. What are you cooking?"

House had a bemused smile on his face. Cuddy looked very appealing in jeans, flat shoes and a fitted long-sleeve t-shirt. He realized just how petite she was without her power pumps on.

"Here, maybe you should hold her while I serve. Don't want her getting burned," House added as he handed Rachel over to her mother. Rachel looked much bigger against Cuddy's small frame as she placed her daughter on her hip and held her tightly. Rachel looked like she might cry.

"I think you may have hurt her feelings, House," Cuddy teased. "It's okay honey, give mommy a kiss. That's my baby girl," Cuddy said as she bounced her. House made a funny face at Rachel and she giggled.

"Nice save," Wilson commented. "Need a hand?"

"No I've got it. Why don't you all take a seat and I'll bring it out?"

Everyone moved to the table and Cuddy kept Rachel on her lap. "Let me hold her," Wilson pleaded. "Sorry we forgot about a highchair. Think she'll eat if I hold her?"

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked.

"Piece of cake. Go help House." Cuddy got up and did as Wilson suggested.

"Anything I can do to help?" Cuddy asked shyly.

"Yeah, okay." House seemed happy to have her to himself.

"I still don't know what you're serving," Cuddy added.

"Um… thought Rachel might like noodles so I made chicken alfredo with vegetables. I used real cream so it's pretty fattening, but you can afford it."

"That almost sounded like a compliment."

"Sorry, still working on delivering those better." House admitted. "For what it's worth, you look beautiful tonight." Cuddy blushed. "And short."

"Hey!" Cuddy shot back. "I. Am. not. short."

"Yeah, yeah, I know.. I'm 'freakishly tall' but that doesn't change the fact you're still short! Look!" House moved toward her and placed his hand just above her head measuring her height against himself. He was barely an inch away from her and she felt herself holding her breath.

"Are you cheating?" House asked as he leaned over her to glance at her feet, "No tippy toes!" Cuddy protested but House stepped back and showed her where she measured up. His hand was well below his clavicles.

"You are only up to here Miss Thing! And that means you're itty bitty."

"Oh shut up and serve the meal, ya big freak!" Cuddy pretended to be annoyed as she folded her arms across her chest. House laughed and turned to finish filling the serving dish.

"Be sure you eat all your veggies so you can grow up nice and tall, midget." House yelled after her.

"What's going on in there?" Wilson asked as Cuddy came back to the table.

"He's making fun of my height."

"If you had pigtails he'd have pulled them. Give him time --and a little wine and he might learn how to converse like a grown up, deal?"

Cuddy shook her head at Wilson and took a sip of her wine.

------------

The dinner went pleasantly. Wilson enjoyed pretending to be preoccupied with Rachel who was very well behaved and ate with both little messy hands. Both House and Cuddy were a little nervous around each other and kept stealing glances at each other when they thought no one noticed. No one noticed Wilson noticing. It was like having front row seat at Wimbledon.

House was a gentleman but didn't miss an opportunity to banter with his favorite partner. Cuddy enjoyed herself and held her own even getting in a good-natured jab or two. No one mentioned Lucas or lawyers. Wilson managed to eat his dinner despite Rachel's attempts to grab a handful of his noodles.

"Let me hold her so you can eat," Cuddy implored Wilson who wouldn't hear of it.

"Get your own Rachel, this one's taken," Wilson retorted. He got up with her in his arms and walked her into the kitchen to clean her little messy face and hands.

"He'd make a great daddy one day," House murmured.

"He really would. I hope Sarah gives him another chance," Cuddy said. House glanced over at her.

"He told you about that?" House cringed.

"I figured you wanted your neighbors to see other women coming over so I thought I should accept your invitation," Cuddy teased.

"Nice. But you're not going to convince anybody unless they see you leaving in the morning," House wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I'm a good friend but not that asking quite a bit!"

"Wait 'til you see what we're having for dessert before you decide," House said flirtatiously. Cuddy grinned and shook her head at him. She was enjoying herself and House could feel it.

Wilson rejoined them and they moved into the living room area to relax. Wilson filled everyone's wine glasses as Cuddy took Rachel onto her lap.

They chatted and joked and played with Rachel who was quite entertaining and adorable. Wilson eased out of the room and brought out the dessert plates. Chocolate cheesecake with grand marnier drizzle. Cuddy shared hers with Rachel who was hooked instantly and crawled over to House on the sofa to get more of his.

House couldn't help smiling at the baby girl who made her wishes quite clear as she crawled over him as if to say _give me your cheese cake!_

Cuddy would have been embarrassed but Rachel was too cute and House allowed her to get away with murder and his most of his dessert. Cuddy yawned and checked her watch realizing it was getting late.

"Don't go just yet," Wilson asked her. Cuddy glanced at House who nodded in agreement.

"You're not keeping me up," House added. Cuddy smiled and agreed.

"Would you play something for us?" Cuddy asked House. She gestured to the piano in the corner.

House seemed a little bashful but stood up and took his seat at the piano. Rachel watched his every move. He paused a minute trying to decide what to play.

"Play that piece you composed when Rachel had her…" Wilson instantly realized it would recall bad memories and stopped short of saying Simbat ceremony. Cuddy looked down pretending not to notice. House smirked at Wilson and glared briefly before turning his attentions to the ivory keys.

The lovely sounds of a melancholy tune began before briefly including what sounded vaguely like jewish celebratory music then ending with something more somber.

Cuddy was enthralled. "You wrote that? What's it called?

"Um…Cuddy's Serenade." House said slowly. He looked up at her quickly to see the surprise on her face.

"That was beautiful, Greg. Would you play it again?" Cuddy asked timidly.

He nodded and began again only this time adding a few notes to end with the familiar lullaby "Rockabye baby." Cuddy was mesmerized. Wilson held his breath waiting to see what would happen next.

House stood up and walked over to Cuddy and sat down right next to her, brushing shoulders against hers. His thigh pressed alongside hers. "Somebody's asleep," House murmured softly. Cuddy looked down to see Rachel completely sacked out, mouth open and snuggled up against her mother.

Cuddy felt her heart pounding at House's physical proximity but she couldn't move without waking Rachel. She froze and stared at Wilson who smiled at her almost evilly.

House knew what he was doing as he made a big show of yawning and stretching his arms up and outward letting his left arm fall behind Cuddy's shoulders effectively encircling her.

"I wish I knew where I packed my camera," Wilson teased them. House flashed a wicked look at him and smirked. "Oh wait, my cell phone has a camera!" Wilson fished it out of his pocket and took a picture before Cuddy realized what was happening. "You guys look like the perfect all-American family," Wilson added. House felt Cuddy stiffen at his words but just then Rachel snorted and cutting the tension and causing House to laugh. Cuddy relaxed a little.

"I should go before I fall asleep, too." Cuddy admitted.

"We love sleepovers, don't we, Wilson?" House teased.

"You just want all the hot women in the building to think you're straight," Cuddy teased back.

"That's Wilson issue, not mine. You know I'm straight and that's all that matters." House said blatantly. There was no getting around the fact House was making his feelings known. "Besides, I dig midgets, what can I say?"

Cuddy elbowed House at the height dig and reminded him he was a gangly freak. House leaned over and helped Cuddy lift the sleeping child off her lap and held her close as Cuddy got up.

"We really should be going. Thank you for a wonderful meal and a great evening. This was fun," Cuddy said graciously. House stared at her as she stared at him.

Wilson slipped away and brought Cuddy's coat to her and helped House slip Rachel's coat without waking her. Wilson took her from House and shushed her as she stirred leaving House and Cuddy alone. House took Cuddy's jacket from her and held it up for her to slip into. He suddenly lowered it too low and Cuddy frowned at him.

"Enough with the short jokes, I'm not a midget." Cuddy poked him in the side and he jerked a little. "Ohh, so you're ticklish. Good to know."

"Don't start something you can't finish, Cuddles." House warned her. She turned her back and let him help her into her coat. He slid his arms around her, "Need help buttoning it?" Cuddy moved away and turned to him as if to shoot him a death stare but found herself smiling despite trying not to.

"I can button my own coat, thank you." She knew House was trying to be a good guy but underneath it all he was still a man and he was clearly attracted to her.

"Hang on, let me get my coat and I'll help you get Rachel to the car."

House ignored his cane and slipped on his jacket before reaching to take Rachel from Wilson. Cuddy smiled at Wilson and raised her eyebrows at him in surprise. Wilson looked on approvingly. Cuddy grabbed followed House and the pair walked slowly to her car. "You sure you don't want your cane?" Cuddy asked.

"I can manage, she's not as heavy as you are," House bantered.

"You saying midgets are heavy?"

"You admitting you're a midget?" House snarked.

"I'm average sized for an American woman," Cuddy retorted.

"There's nothing average about you, Cuddy."

God, House _was_ charming when he wanted to be.

"What?" House said when Cuddy didn't reply.

"Nothing," Cuddy said nervously.

Rachel stirred and House resettled her as Cuddy popped the locks on her car doors. House stood there staring at Cuddy. "Oh I get it, you thought I was going to say something to zing you, didn't you."

"Not at all," Cuddy replied even though he was totally correct in his guess.

"Yeah, you thought I'd say something mean but I surprised you!" House looked smug.

"I'll put her in the car seat."

"I got her and you're deflecting, Cuddles!" House leaned in and laid the toddler in her car seat. "You should probably buckle her in. I'm not sure what goes where."

Cuddy was glad for the chance to gain her composure and quickly snapped the belts into place. House took the opportunity to slip the top-10 list note into her purse on the front seat. She stood up and turned to House and suddenly felt awkward standing before him.

"Thanks for coming over tonight," House said. Cuddy silently willed him to not do anything stupid like try to kiss her.

"I …we had a great time and I …" Cuddy wasn't sure if she should say it but decided to take the plunge. "I loved the music. Did you really name that piece for me?"

House coughed as if to stall for time. "I wrote for you so it seemed only right to name it after you. I wrote it the night of Rachel's naming ceremony. I'm sorry I didn't come over."

"I'm sorry, too. I was hoping you'd be there," Cuddy confessed. House smiled apologetically. It was nice to hear her say it.

"Well, good night." House leaned in to kiss her cheek. He could hear her sigh with relief. Cuddy turned to kiss House's cheek but he turned his head just enough that her lips landed on his. Cuddy stopped instantly but felt House's lips smiling against hers. He kissed her lightly and pulled back. "My bad!"

Cuddy punched him in the shoulder. "Jerk!"

"Hey, that hurts!" House pretended to pout. "What? It was an accident. Honest!"

"Right!" Cuddy sounded genuinely mad but he knew she had to if only out of respect for that shitty boyfriend she still had. House could swear he felt her lips move slightly when he kissed her. She had stopped herself from kissing him back but the urge was there. No denying that. "Everybody lies!"

"Touche, Cuddy. Good night. Drive safely." House said tenderly. Cuddy kept a straight face as she pulled out of the parking lot but allowed herself to grin like a teenager when she was sure he couldn't see her.

_He still gets to me,_ Cuddy realized.

--------

"How'd it go down there?" Wilson asked as soon as House returned.

"I pissed her off when I kissed her," House bragged. Wilson's face fell. "But I think she actually liked it. Oh don't look at me like that! It was a light little kiss and I swear she stopped herself from kissing me back."

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked when he realized House grabbed his keys and his cane.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," House said over his shoulder. "Just want to make sure she gets home all right."

"You're going to follow her home?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Nope." Wilson grinned as House ducked out the door.

---------

**Well? Was House behaving or did he cross the line? The last thing he wants is for Cuddy to just think of him as a 'good friend.' Reviews inspire and help shape the story. Please let me know your thoughts and send a few comments this way. Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Flower Duel

**All the positive feedback and happy, happy comments are inspiring me to keep pleasing you all! Love all your ideas. Keep'em coming! Hope you like the new twists to come!**

**----------------**

"_How'd it go down there?" Wilson asked as soon as House returned. _

"_I pissed her off when I kissed her," House bragged. Wilson's face fell. "But I think she actually liked it. Oh don't look at me like that! It was a light little kiss and I swear she stopped herself from kissing me back."_

"_Where are you going?" Wilson asked when he realized House grabbed his keys and his cane._

"_I'll be back in a few minutes," House said over his shoulder. "Just want to make sure she gets home all right."_

"_You're going to follow her home?"_

"_Yeah, you got a problem with that?" _

"_Nope." Wilson grinned as House ducked out the door._

**----------**

House was in an especially good mood the following morning and made a call to the florist on his way into work.

Edward promised to order forget-me-nots and lilies of the valley for upcoming deliveries to Cuddy. In the meantime, House was quite pleased to learn Edward had white gardenias in stock but not enough to meet the quantity needed to keep up the ever-growing pattern.

Edward promised to call around for more and would have the flowers there as soon as possible.

**----------**

Lucas walked into the florist shop and glanced around for help. The florist had seen that lost look before and called over to him. Lucas looked relieved and asked the effeminate man for suggestions in sending a beautiful floral arrangement to a woman who might not be very happy with her boyfriend.

"Well, you're certainly not the first man to ask me about that problem," Edward laughed. "I always suggest lovely long-stemmed roses. They're a hit every time.

"Roses it is," Lucas sounded pleased. "What about the color?"

"Well if you're in love then you'd send red. If you don't want her to get any serious ideas, you should stick with yellow or maybe her favorite color."

"Red, definitely!"

"Great choice. Why don't you fill out a card, give me the delivery address and we'll get you taken care of."

Lucas nodded and pulled out a small card from the rack and paused to write something that would tell Cuddy how much he missed her. He decided to keep it simple.

_I miss you so much it hurts. Lucas._

Lucas stuffed the card into its little envelope and sealed it. He gave his credit card and read off the address from Cuddy's business card causing the florist to react oddly.

"Is something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Oh it's nothing. I've just delivered so many flowers there lately."

"To Lisa Cuddy?" Lucas didn't sound very pleased and Edward instantly realized his error.

"Oh uh no, it's… uh a hospital and we are always delivering flowers to the patients there," Edward covered quickly. Lucas didn't quite buy it. He knew when people were lying. A trick of the trade and a skill he wished he didn't have sometimes especially when it came to relationships.

Lucas filed the concern for a future conversation with Cuddy when she'd call him to thank him for the roses.

------------

Cuddy was in a meeting upstairs when Edward's deliveryman brought in two large floral arrangements: White gardenias and red roses. Both were lovely and both were addressed to the same recipient.

The nurses had gotten used to seeing flowers coming in and ending up in Cuddy's office but everyone assumed they were from Lucas. Today a few eyebrows were raised. Obviously someone else was sending Cuddy flowers.

Cuddy smelled the heavenly gardenias as soon as she opened her office door but spotting the red roses confused her. She glanced between the roses and gardenias and noticed the card nestled among the roses. She opened it and realized the card was from Lucas. She reread his card and felt suddenly sadder than she expected. She had to call him right then.

She pulled her cell phone from her jacket pocket and called Lucas who seemed to be waiting for the call answering her on the second ring.

"Hey Lisa," Lucas sounded so happy.

"Oh Lucas, the flowers are gorgeous! But your card almost made me cry!"

"It's the truth, it's killing me being away from you," Lucas sounded sincere. "How's Rachel? Does she miss me?"

Cuddy tried not to think about Rachel's instant affection for House the previous night. "Of course she does. So did you talk to Annette's attorney?"

"Yes and I let him know Annette better not bother you again. She totally bought our break-up -- she's such a head case."

Cuddy urged Lucas to be careful in case Annette was dangerous and they continued to chat for a few more minutes before Cuddy had to go. She eventually hung up and tried to figure out what she was feeling. She moved the roses to one end of her desk and placed the gardenias on the opposite corner. No doubt the scent of gardenias overpowered the roses something Cuddy couldn't help but notice.

Lucas couldn't bring himself to ask her about other flowers she might be receiving. That florist seemed a bit ditzy. Lucas brushed it off and chose to ignore it instead of letting himself sound like some sad, jealous, insecure guy.

-----------

Foreman was growing bored since the past two cases had resolved and the patients were on the mend.

"Ever notice we hardly see Cuddy anymore?" Foreman asked Taub.

"I think it's a good thing. It makes me wet myself when Mom and Dad fight in front of us kids," Taub said dryly.

Thirteen laughed. "You miss her?"

"Well they are entertaining when they get going," Foreman whined. "Man, I'm so bored!"

"Idle hands, man!" Taub warned him.

"Hey I got a raise the last time you guys were bored and tried to pull a fast one on me," Foreman bragged. "Of course, it would be sweet to get House good. He's been kind of mellow since he came back."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Taub pointed out.

"Yeah, but …"

"But nothing. Don't even _think_ about screwing with House. His bark is way worse than his bite," Thirteen interrupted.

"See this is why you two broke up," Taub added. "She's smarter than you are."

Thirteen reached over and fist-bumped Taub as Foreman rolled his eyes. "Go do some clinic hours before you get yourself in trouble," Thirteen added.

Foreman got up and left the two grinning after him.

"You're going to have to take him back or he's going to screw it up for all of us," Taub fake whispered.

"If I do, you'll owe me big," Thirteen wiggled her eyebrows at Taub and returned to suduko puzzle book.

--------------

Foreman knocked on Cuddy's office door and stuck his head in waiting for her to wave him in.

"Whoa, check out all the flowers!" Foreman couldn't help but blurt out.

Cuddy was unsure what to say and just shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"So what's up?" Cuddy asked.

"I was on my way to do some clinic hours and wanted to see how you were. We never really get to see you upstairs any more," Foreman pouted.

"Oh really?" Cuddy sounded doubtful. "Where's this coming from?"

"I guess its gotten kind of quiet and it's …."

"Boring?" Cuddy suggested.

"Well yeah. I mean I guess I miss a little of the drama. House is being all …" Foreman tried to find the right word. "…normal! I mean like a normal person, not normal House."

"Did he force you to come tell me this?" Cuddy asked doubtfully.

"What? No. He's just …mellow." Foreman said distainfully. "He's even being nice to the patients. What's up with that?"

"Well it can't be drugs, he was a total ass on vicodin," Cuddy joked. "I suggest you get use to the new House. I know it's hard to believe but I think it's permanent."

"Really?"

"You sound like you miss mean ole House," Cuddy teased. "Trust me he's still the same guy, just less miserable."

"Yeah, maybe," Foreman acknowledged. "Just don't be a stranger, okay?"

"Glad to know somebody misses me," Cuddy smiled. "Now go score some real points with me and do some clinic hours." Foreman grinned.

"Judging by the flowers, I'm not the only one who misses you," Foreman winked at her as she returned that playful yet surprised look that only Cuddy could give shooing him out.

----------

Foreman ran into House on his way to the clinic.

"S'up my negro?" House asked as Foreman made eye contact.

"And he's back!" Foreman said to himself.

"What's that?" House feigned interest but kept on walking away. Foreman turned around and said something he knew was certain to provoke his boss.

"Have you seen the roses in Cuddy's office? And gardenias, too! Man, it smells good in there!" House spun around and headed directly to Cuddy's office. Foreman smiled wickedly as turned back around and pushed open the clinic doors.

_Fucking roses? Cuddy doesn't like roses! _House walked past Cuddy's office and looked in. Sure enough, boring common red roses were sitting on her desk in a cheap glass vase. He walked a little closer and noticed the glamorous white gardenias enmass clustered in a beautiful black lacquered bowl. _Ha. Those cheap ass roses have to be from that clod, Dookus._

House turned back toward the elevators smug with the satisfaction he had one-upped Cuddy's tiny boyfriend.

-------------------

**Okay, I'm exhausted. Lots of chapters posted today. Need inspiration and details in those wonderful reviews. Love every one of them! Now let me know what you'd like to see happen next. My pillow's calling and I'm going nighty night for now. Hope you enjoyed Ch. 17.**


	18. Chapter 18 Red

**A new plot angle came to mind out of 11 hours sleep. See what you think and let me know if you like the redhead or not. As Ahnold says, she'll "beee bak." (Sorry. : )**

**----------------**

_Foreman ran into House on his way to the clinic. _

"_S'up my negro?" House asked as Foreman made eye contact._

"_And he's back!" Foreman said to himself. _

"_What's that?" House feigned interest but kept on walking away. Foreman turned around and said something he knew was certain to provoke his boss._

"_Have you seen the roses in Cuddy's office? And gardenias, too! Man, it smells good in there!" House spun around and headed directly to Cuddy's office. Foreman smiled wickedly as turned back around and pushed open the clinic doors._

_Fucking roses? Cuddy doesn't like roses! House walked past Cuddy's office and looked in. Sure enough, boring common red roses were sitting on her desk in a cheap glass vase. He walked a little closer and noticed the glamorous white gardenias enmass clustered in a beautiful black lacquered bowl. Ha. Those cheap ass roses have to be from that clod, Dookus._

_House turned back toward the elevators smug with the satisfaction he had one-upped Cuddy's tiny boyfriend. _

-------------------

House entered the café and skimmed the crowd. A small woman sat up a little straighter in the back booth and waved him over.

_A redhead? Interesting._ House thought as he walked toward her table.

"Dr. House?" Annette Douglas asked to confirm her guest's identity.

"The one and only," House said before sliding into the booth across from the petite woman. "Mrs. Douglas?"

"The one and only," Annette returned. "I was surprised you called me."

"It's not everyday the Dean of Medicine gets threatened with a lawsuit from a boyfriend's wife," House replied. "I wanted to meet the ballsy Missus and it figures you'd be a redhead."

Annette wasn't sure if it was an insult or a compliment coming from the wary doctor.

"Come again?"

"Redheads, either you're all crazy or from another planet but you just don't play by the rules."

"Au contraire, doctor. Redheads use the rules when necessary to get our way," Annette smiled slyly. "Does Dr. Cuddy only date married men? Redheads simply won't."

"No, as a matter of fact, Dr. Cuddy rarely dates," House answered truthfully. "For lots of reasons, mainly due to me."

"So I take it you like Dr. Cuddy?"

"It's more than that."

"But don't you work for her?" Annette asked.

"For many, many long years," House wiped his face and rubbed his eyes.

"So that's why you called me," Annette looked satisfied as she leaned back with a grin. House studied the woman. She was lovely, blue-eyed in that bluish-greenish sort of way, ivory skin, deep red hair that cascaded in soft waves past her shoulders. Trim, shorter than Cuddy by a couple of inches and maybe a decade younger.

"I called you to find out what you've got against Dr. Cuddy," House corrected her.

"She's screwing my husband."

"And he appears to be loving every damn minute of it," House countered. "Why is Lucas not with you?"

"He likes to tell people I'm bi-polar but that's not true," Annette said as she lifted her cup of coffee and took a dainty sip. "True is he cats around and I catch him at it. He asks for a divorce and I refuse. Eventually he comes back to me and we're good until somebody else catches his eye and he does it again. It's a little game we've been playing for the past eight years."

House was surprised at her calm demeanor and nearly dropped his jaw at the fact Lucas was married for eight years. "Any kids?"

"No, I refuse to have any until he grows up and stops this nonsense."

"You're a good-looking woman, why do you put up with his shit?"

"Why does any woman put up with a man, I love him. He loves me too but doesn't like the fact I wear the pants in this marriage."

House grinned and glanced away.

"What are you laughing at?" Annette sounded snappish.

"Have you met Dr. Cuddy? There's no bossier woman on the planet."

"Some men like bossy, obviously you do," Annette countered.

"So does Lucas… obviously." House countered back.

Annette studied House for a moment before a small cat-like smile blossomed on her pale, pretty face.

"I think we can help each other," Annette purred.

"How's that?"

"Well you obviously want Dr. Cuddy and I obviously want my husband back. We break them up and we both get what we want."

"What about Cuddy and Lucas? Do you even care what they want?" House couldn't believe he just asked her that. Perhaps he was developing a new and improved approach to life.

"No. Why should we?" Annette said playfully.

"You're not bi-polar at all, just selfish."

"Who isn't?" Annette said sweetly. "Lucas loves me but he hates the fact I'm a lot smarter than he is. It's true. He also despises his own nature. You don't think he'd be true to Dr. Cuddy for the long-haul do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean eventually Lucas ends up back in my bed and I let his latest girlfriend know it and she dumps him."

"That'd definitely work with Cuddy. She's not one to sleep around and she won't tolerate it from her boyfriends," House admitted.

"Have you slept with her?" Annette was certainly direct. What redhead isn't?

"None of your business."

"I'll take that as a yes," Annette smirked.

"Whatever."

"You obviously want to sleep with her again, Dr. House."

"It goes a little deeper than that," House admitted.

"You love her?" Annette was becoming a pain in the ass. She didn't miss much."

House stared at Annette and said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes, too." Annette was enjoying the game between them. House was interesting. "So you're just going to wait until Cuddy breaks up with Lucas or what?"

"I'm working on it. I called you didn't I?"

"True. So do you want to team up?" Annette asked.

"Not so fast, Red. I don't trust you."

"Yet." Annnette added. "What's the plan?"

House observed her closely. She was confident and that was attractive. The same sort of confidence and composure Cuddy had. He could see why Lucas liked both women.

"The plan is this. I don't want you to bother Dr. Cuddy again. She doesn't deserve it and if I know Lucas he didn't bother to tell her he was married until she was in deep."

"Exactly. He's a sneaky bastard." Annette said proudly_. Funny, that's what Cuddy called me, _House recalled from Cuddy's comments on his top-10 list.

"Seriously, leave Dr. Cuddy alone. She's worked hard and her career is all she has, besides her daughter."

"Are you her kid's dad?"

"I wish," House said before stopping himself.

"Oooh, you do have it bad," Annette teased. "If you're not her kid's father, who is?"

"None of your business but Rachel is adopted. Dr. Cuddy saved that kid after the kid's mother died – a teenage patient of hers."

"Sounds like Dr. Cuddy isn't too good of doctor if the girl died." Annette was getting on his nerves.

"Dr. Cuddy is a damn fine doctor. The girl's death wasn't preventable. Look, I'll make a deal with you. You leave Dr. Cuddy alone and I'll…."

"What?" Annette was suddenly interested.

"I'll…I don't know. What do you want me to do?" House couldn't bring himself to help cause Cuddy's break-up. He desperately wanted to Cuddy to leave Lucas but he knew she had to come to that decision on her own before she could be his.

"Tell me whatever Lucas is up to. You know, be my eyes and ears."

"No."

"Why not?" Annette sounded mad.

"I am not going to jerk Cuddy around. She deserves to be happy."

"Lucas isn't going to make her happy."

"They're pretty happy right now. Well, except for you."

"You're no damn fun," Annette pouted. "Here I thought you were going to be an ally and instead you're going all 'honorable.' You got it bad for her."

"Ask me for something else, free health care or money but just leave Cuddy alone."

"I've already been to your free clinic, Dr. House. Dr. Cuddy took excellent care of me. Twice."

House stared at Annette. "Checking out the competition?"

"Something like that. Up close and personal. She's beautiful, I'll give her that."

"Inside _and_ out," House agreed. "Cuddy's a good woman, a good person. She wouldn't have dated Lucas if she knew he was married."

"She is still dating him," Annette pointed out.

"Why do you think that is?" House baited her.

"Because Lucas's story is I'm crazy and he's the poor victim."

"You don't seem all that crazy," House commented.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. And for the record, I'm _not_ crazy, bi-polar or anything like that. I'm just pissed."

"Why don't you go see Dr. Cuddy and tell her what you told me?" House said plainly.

"Like that would work." Annette retorted.

"You have no idea. Cuddy can't handle guilt. You tell her what you've told me and she'll find a way to bow out gracefully and clear the way for you and Lucas to work out your weird little problems."

Annette gauged House's words. "Should I go see her at the clinic?"

"That's not for me to say," House said as he moved to get up out of the booth.

"What happened to your leg?" Annette asked.

"Long story. It's the reason Cuddy lets me get away with practically murder."

"Cuddy did that to you?" Annette looked alarmed.

"No, she saved my life." House looked down at the new cane. "See you around, Red. Play nice." He sauntered away leaving Annette wondering what just happened.

"Refill?" The waitress asked.

"Yeah, okay." Annette felt unsure of what to do next. House had left her with a lot to think about.

--------------

**Thoughts? Loving the feedback. Please keep sending reviews. They inspire plot twists! Thank you! **


	19. Chapter 19 Clarity

**Things are moving faster now and Cuddy has no idea what she's in for. House is about to be revealed for the good guy he is and Cuddy's in shock. Cuddy's dirty little secret gets found out and Wilson lets her have it.**

_Annette gauged House's words. "Should I go see her at the clinic?"_

"_That's not for me to say," House said as he moved to get up out of the booth. _

"_What happened to your leg?" Annette asked._

"_Long story. It's the reason Cuddy lets me get away with practically murder."  
_

"_Cuddy did that to you?" Annette looked alarmed._

"_No, she saved my life." House looked down at the new cane. "See you around, Red. Play nice." He sauntered away leaving Annette wondering what just happened._

"_Refill?" The waitress asked._

"_Yeah, okay." Annette felt unsure of what to do next. House had left her with a lot to think about._

--------------

"Are you nuts?" Wilson practically exploded at House.

"No, and as far as I can tell, she isn't either," House said casually as he sipped his beer on the couch.

"If Cuddy finds out she'll sew your nads to your earlobes!"

"I didn't do anything wrong. If anything I was being 'chivalrous."

"You meet with Lucas's wife and sic this nut on Cuddy and call that chivalry?"

House turned to Wilson and glared at him. "What part of leave Dr. Cuddy alone did you miss because I told Annette to stop harassing her."

"Then you put the weird idea in 'Red's head' to go see Cuddy," Wilson said as he slumped down next to House with his own bottle of beer.

"I didn't say that! Annette _asked _if she should talk to Cuddy," House emphasized.

"Right. You know Cuddy's sense of guilt is as big as your ego, so there's no way she'd keep seeing Lucas after his wife drops by," Wilson grumbled.

"Let's review, shall we?" House said sarcastically. "A. I called Lucas's_ wife _and asked her nicely to leave Cuddy alone and to stop harassing her. B. I refused Annette's offer to team up and break up the lovebirds. Don't forget that. and C. I told Annette to play nice and to talk to Cuddy _instead _of harassing her. Are we clear?"

"Yeah, alright." Wilson conceded. "What flowers are you sending her tomorrow?"

"Forget-me-nots."

"Awwwww," Wilson cooed with a grin.

"Shut up," House said before chugging the rest of his beer.

---------------

Cuddy was stressing out. Her nanny called in sick and Cuddy couldn't exactly call Lucas to pinch hit. Cuddy was forced to bring Rachel in until she could find a back-up.

The nurses at the front desk greeted Cuddy with smiles and cooed over Rachel perched on Cuddy's hip. Cuddy worked hard to seem unflustered and managed to carry her daughter, briefcase, cup of coffee and phone messages in without dropping anything.

Unlocking the door was another matter.

"Need some help?"

Cuddy turned around to see a familiar face. "Your hands are full, can I help?"

"Did I see you in the clinic lately?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did. I'm Annette…"

"Douglas?" Cuddy's eyes popped open.

"Lucas's wife." Annette added. "Here, let me do that." She took the keys from Cuddy's hand and opened the door before handing the keys back to Cuddy.

"Who's this little sweetie?" Annette asked kindly.

"This is Rachel, my daughter. Thanks for getting the door. Did you want to see me?" Cuddy was hoping that wasn't the case.

"Yes but don't worry, I'm not going to make a scene or anything," Annette bent down and grasped Cuddy's briefcase and carried it over to her desk. Cuddy watched her carefully, a sense of dread growing in her stomach.

"My nanny was called in sick and I need to find a back-up," Cuddy said quickly.

"I just wanted to thank you for not seeing my husband anymore," Annette said calmly. "Lucas talked to my attorney and said you two broke up."

Cuddy nodded as Rachel cuddled against her mother's shoulder.

"Look, I don't know exactly what Lucas told you but I can guess he said I was a nut and he can't get me to agree to the divorce but you should know, you're not the first woman he's cheated on me with," Annette said softly. Cuddy's mouth dropped open.

"Did you know Lucas was married when you started dating?"

"No, I didn't or I never would have agreed."

"Figures. That's Lucas's style." Annette opened her coat and Cuddy walked behind her desk still holding onto Rachel.

"Lucas and I have been married for eight almost nine years and every couple of years this …. you…I mean, Lucas sees someone he finds hot and the next thing you know he's all hot and bothered to get divorced. Eventually he comes back to me."

Cuddy shook her head as if she couldn't believe it. "You seem like a nice woman and I don't want to be the cause of any divorce so I asked Lucas to go and …"

"Did Lucas send you those roses?" Annette's voice sounded jealous.

"What?" Cuddy stalled. "Uh no. They're from someone else."

"Dr. House?"

"You know Dr. House?" Cuddy sounded shocked.

"Actually, I just met him. He told me to go see you." Cuddy could feel anger boiling in her chest.

"Oh he did, did he?"

"Don't get mad at him, he's on your side," Annette smiled. "He called me last week and we met at a coffee shop."

"Oh god." Cuddy sounded disgusted.

"No, it's not what you think. He asked me to leave you alone." Annette confessed. Cuddy was surprised.

"He told me you didn't deserve what I did to you – calling your board of directors and threatening to sue you. I'm sorry I did that. I was just really …angry and well, jealous."

"Oh," Cuddy barely whispered. Rachel was staring at the woman, not moving.

"Dr. House cares about you," Annette said plainly.

"Did he ask you to tell me that?" Cuddy asked suddenly.

"My god you're suspicious! He's a nice guy. So, no -- to answer your question. He has no idea I'm here. But I'm getting off-subject. I'm not here to match you guys up, I'm here to thank you for not seeing my husband anymore."

Cuddy was embarrassed and her face turned pink. "You're welcome. I'm sorry if I …"

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Its just how Lucas and I deal with each other."

"You don't have children do you?" Cuddy asked.

"No, not yet. Maybe one day," Annette said as her eyes moved to look at Rachel. "I'd say she has your mouth but I hear she's adopted."

"Did Dr. House tell you…"

"How you saved her life? Yeah. And his life, too. He's a pretty big fan of yours. Says you're quite a good doctor, too." Annette smiled.

"_He _said that?" Cuddy's expression softened.

"Yes, he did. I can see why he and Lucas like you so much. I just wanted to come see you and thank you myself for doing the right thing. Well, I'd better be going," Annette said as she began to back away. Cuddy didn't realize she'd been holding her breath and sighed slowly.

"You know, you might want to give Dr. House a chance. He's kind of sexy and he's obviously got it bad for you." Annette added slyly. Cuddy felt her face blush. "Good luck and I hope we don't see each other again," Annette said sweetly as she waved before closing the door behind her. Rachel waved back.

"Oh my god!" Cuddy's knees felt weak as she fell into her office chair still clutching to Rachel. "I don't know whether to be scared or not." Rachel bussed her mother's cheek and patted her face causing Cuddy to smile.

-------------

"James, could you please come see me?" Cuddy said over the phone.

"Yeah, what's the matter? You okay?"

"Something weird just happened and I …can you just stop in soon?" Cuddy pleaded.

"I'll be right there." Wilson hung up, checked his appointment book and took note he had fifteen minutes before a patient appointment. He sprinted to the stairs and raced downstairs to Cuddy's office.

Arriving out of breath, Wilson was surprised to see Cuddy seated on her couch with Rachel. Cuddy's face was white as a sheet.

"Rachel alright? You look scared to death," Wilson said upon entering.

"Lucas's wife was came to see me this morning. She was waiting to see me!" Cuddy said quickly. Rachel's sitter is sick so I had to bring her in but that's not the reason I called you."

"Okay," Wilson said as he took a seat next to Rachel.

"House did something…." Cuddy paused. "I'm not sure how to explain it but House saw her first and talked to her and I don't know whether to kill him or kiss him."

Wilson grinned and Cuddy glared at him. "It's not funny. I've never been so alarmed in my life!"

"Did she threaten you?"

"No, just the opposite. She came to thank me for leaving Lucas and then she started talking about how House defended me to her and told her to leave me alone."

"I know." Wilson said guiltily. "Wait, you and Lucas broke up?"

"Sort of and what do you mean you _know_?" Cuddy sounded surprised.

"Cuddy, House saw her earlier this week and told her to leave you alone. He told me about it when I got home from the hospital."

"So House …"

"House was defending you and trying to protect you and your job!" Wilson confirmed. "I thought you didn't really like roses."

"I don't," Cuddy said. "They're not from House."

"Oh, from …Lucas?"

"Yes." Cuddy said miserably.

"Wait, are you and Lucas still together or what?" Wilson was starting to get impatient.

"It's complicated," Cuddy said in her own defense.

"You better uncomplicated it," Wilson warned her. "His wife thinks you broke up!"

"Lucas and I …I told him we needed to take a break after I met with the hospital lawyers over her threat to sue me and the hospital. Lucas thinks we're just going through the motions until his divorce is final next month."

Wilson frowned and then glared at Cuddy.

"What?" Cuddy asked him snappishly.

"So you're still with Lucas, unofficially?" Wilson was getting mad. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Rachel looked up frightened at the tension between the two.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just didn't have all the facts and was trying to do the best thing for everyone involved."

"Not everyone!" Wilson glared. "You're jerking House around."

"No, I'm not. We need to be friends again before anything else can happen."

"He's not out to be your friend. House is in love with you. I thought you loved him, too."

"I do love him but I'm scared to …"

"So you date a married man instead?"

"That's not fair, Wilson! I didn't know Lucas was married before we started dating."

"Well you obviously know now! Do you want to be with Lucas or not?"

Cuddy's eyes filled with tears. Wilson felt bad for yelling at her. She was certainly not to blame for the mess she was in. Rachel started sniffling in sympathy for her mother.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you but you've got to do something before this blows up in your face, Lisa."

"I know. I just don't know what to believe anymore."

"Look, House loves you. Defends you. Protects you. Even though you're with another man. How much more do you need to see he's changed?" Wilson said soothingly. "Lucas is married, doesn't bother to tell you for quite a while. Then his wife tries to get you fired. Then she comes to see you and scares you to death and you let her believe you've left her husband. It doesn't get much more clearer than that."

"Well when you put it that way, it is much simpler." Cuddy sniffled. "First, I have to find a sitter then I'll deal with this."

"I'd offer but I have a patient appointment in like two minutes so I can't help you." Wilson added. "Now, House is free unless you gave him a case lately."

"You want me to ask House to watch Rachel?"

"Why not? She likes him and he seems to like her. Just do it and then call Lucas and get this over with!" Wilson admonished before getting up to go. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Cuddy shook her head at him. "It's okay. I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not. Now call House," Wilson said with a smile before leaving.

Cuddy tried to smile and wiped her eyes before trying to cheer up her daughter. "Want to go see Dr. House, the big tall freaky guy?" She cooed to her daughter.

"Big!" Rachel clapped excitedly.

"Oh god," Cuddy sighed.

----------------

**Is Lucas finally going to get the heave-ho? Lets hope so. I'm tired of the universal forces and these two overeducated idiots working against their inevitable conclusion. They belong together! Lucas may have made us all miserable but sometimes a catalyst is what's needed to prevent the wrong trajectory!**


	20. Chapter 20 the Favor

**All is not as it seems. Cuddy doesn't know what to believe but she knows how to do what's right. Wilson isn't going to make it easy for her. Meanwhile Rachel's got everyone wrapped around her little pinkie, including House. Nothing like having a little tiny cute partner in crime and House digs it.**

**----------------**

"_You want me to ask House to watch Rachel?"_

"Why not? She likes him and he seems to like her. Just do it and then call Lucas and get this over with!" Wilson admonished before getting up to go. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

_Cuddy shook her head at him. "It's okay. I'm an idiot."_

"_No, you're not. Now call House," Wilson said with a smile before leaving._

_Cuddy tried to smile and wiped her eyes before trying to cheer up her daughter. "Want to go see Dr. House, the big tall freaky guy?" She cooed to her daughter. _

"_Big!" Rachel clapped excitedly._

"_Oh god," Cuddy sighed._

----------------

Cuddy placed a small quilt on the floor and sat Rachel on it with some toys before looking for her cell phone in her purse. Just then she found the folded note and pulled it out.

Unfolding it slowly, Cuddy's eyes fell upon the words "_#2. Though not worthy either, House is taller, cooler, sexier, funnier, smarter, better than Lucas. Neither deserves Cuddy but the cripple card should count for a small advantage???#1. House loves Cuddy, wants to be with Cuddy and will wait for Cuddy to come to her senses."_

If that wasn't a sign of what she should do next, she had to be a complete idiot. Cuddy smiled at herself and dug into her purse again for her cell phone.

"House?"

"You rannnnnng, madam?" House teased.

"I need you…."

"Obviously!"

"I mean I need to ask a favor…" Cuddy hesitated and took a seat at her desk. "Ooooh!"

"Wow, that sounded sexy!"

"You sent forget-me-nots! They're my favorite!" Cuddy sounded completely charmed. House couldn't help enjoying her reaction. "Did Wilson tell you?"

"He may have mentioned it," House admitted. "Glad you like them."

"I _love _them." House could hear the smile in Cuddy's voice.

"Who sent you those ugly roses?"

"They're not ugly!" Cuddy said defensively.

"Lucas?"

"Yeah."

"Not very imaginative is he. You hate roses."

"Nobody _hates_ roses."

"That's not what you told Wilson. He said you thought they were _common._"

"Uhm…not to change the subject but the reason I called is I need your help," Cuddy said quickly.

"So that's why you called? You _neeeeeed_ me?" House said suggestively.

"Are you terribly busy right now?" Cuddy asked.

"Being that you're my boss, I'd imagine the right answer I'm suppose to give you is 'crazy ass busy.'"

"Oh," Cuddy sounded disappointed. "Well, never-mind then…"

"What did you need?" House asked genuinely.

"Uh…my sitter called in sick this morning and Rachel's here with me and well, you two got along so well the other night and …it's only for a little while until the agency can find another sitter and send her over…"

"Slow down, I'll be right there." House hung up before she could finish. _Yes! Time to be Mr. Charming! _He glanced over at Chase, Thirteen and Foreman playing football with a tiny folded square piece of paper and taking turns making field-goal posts with their hands. Taub was reading the Wall Street Journal. _Well maybe not exactly crazy-ass busy. They won't miss me._

--------------

Cuddy was pacing around in her office obviously agitated when House arrived.

"You okay?" House asked as he walked in without knocking.

"Big! Big! Big!" Rachel clapped excitedly at the sight of House.

"She's going to be a hit with all the boys!" House commented to Cuddy.

"Shut up!" Cuddy shot back with a crooked smile. His dirty sense of humor always made her smile.

House crouched down to Rachel and poked her little belly tickling her easily. Rachel blew him a kiss. "If only your mommy was so easy!"

"House, I promise, it's just for an hour until the sitter can get here. If I didn't have a meeting…."

"Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah blah….money, meetings, important people to see. I get it. Just remember you owe me big!" House wiggled eyebrows at her. "You can pay up with a little kissie-poo right here," he pointed at his cheek.

"Right. I fell for that once!" Cuddy bantered back.

"And you liked it. You _know_ you did." House retorted with a sexy smile.

"Bye-bye, honey," Cuddy waved to her daughter. "Gotta go," Cuddy said as she grabbed her portfolio and files.

"Bye snookums," House waved back.

"That was for Rachel," Cuddy frowned as she smiled at House.

"Right, somebody's deflecting again!" House shot back.

"I learned from the master!" Cuddy said over her shoulder before the door closed behind her.

"I just love it when your mommy plays our little game," House said to Rachel before dropping onto the couch. "Come here, rugrat."

Rachel turned to him and babbled but didn't move.

"Playing hard to get, huh? You don't listen any better than your mommy does. I like that in a female!" House grinned before the grin slid off at the sight of the roses.

"Hey, lets play search and destroy," House got up and crossed over to Cuddy's desk. He grabbed the vase of red roses and examined the flowers which were looking a lot less fresh than they did the day before. Rachel watched his every move. House returned to the couch and pulled one out, checking the stems. "At least he got the thorns trimmed." Rachel reached up for it, both little hands flexing to grab it.

"Have at it, baby!" House held onto the stem letting the toddler grasp the rose itself. The petals came off easily. "Whoopsie daisy!" House said playfully and Rachel squealed loudly. "Want to do it again?" House asked Rachel who patted the stem-less flower sending the petals scattering across her lap. House reached for another stem and repeated the game. Rachel plucked the bud of the stem in one easy move, red petals scattered all over her quilt.

"This is fun, huh!" House said to Rachel who began bouncing in place.

"Moh!"

"Did you say 'more?'" House asked her in a sing-song voice. Rachel was having a ball. Each time the flower snapped off its stem she squealed and giggled loudly. Within minutes just two lone stems were left in the vase. "Let's leave those pitiful things for your mommy and go for a little walkie, okay? The first thing you gotta learn is you never hang out at the scene of the crime." Rachel reached for his neck with red petals still clutched in her small hands.

House scooped up the toddler and watched the rose petals fall from her tiny lap and fluttering to the floor. He placed the vase back on Cuddy's desk, snagged his cane and stopped in front of the blue tiny flower arrangement. Snipping off a small cluster of forget-me-nots, he nestled the blossoms into her silky baby hair, slipping the slender stalk over Rachel's tiny right ear. She didn't seem to mind as House took her for a walk around the hospital.

-------

"Why do you have Cuddy's baby?" Thirteen said bluntly as House walked in proudly with the toddler in his arm.

"Does Cuddy know you've kidnapped her crumbsnatcher?" Chase asked House before he could respond to Thirteen.

House glared at his staff. "For your information, Cuddy _asked_ _me_ to watch Rachel. So there!" House stuck his tongue out at the group. Rachel mimicked him and Taub laughed.

"Lucas out of town?" Foreman had to ask. House shot him a look.

"Probably following the yellow-brick road with the rest of the lollipop-gang," House shot back.

"Oh snap!" Chase laughed. Thirteen glanced at Chase as if he'd lost his mind.

"Need a hand with Rachel?" She asked House. Everyone turned to look at Thirteen as if she sprouted horns. "What? I like kids!" She got up and walked over to House and reached up to shake hands with Rachel.

"Yeah, okay just don't go anywhere with her." House handed the little girl to Thirteen who brought her to the table and sat her on it letting Rachel's little legs hang down onto her own lap. Foreman placed a hand behind the child to prevent her from falling back. Thirteen noticed the protective move and smiled a little.

"Don't let her put anything in her mouth," House ordered. Thirteen nodded and continued to play with the child as Foreman and Taub watched.

-------------

Lucas walked into Cuddy's office and saw the mess of red rose petals all over her floor and felt his temper rising. Why would Cuddy trash his flowers? She wouldn't but a big tall arrogant asshole might. Lucas logged into Cuddy's computer and checked her schedule. She has a morning meeting that wasn't due to end for a while. He could kill some time and catch up with her shortly. He logged out and headed to the cafeteria.

-----------

Cuddy's cell phone buzzed and she glanced to see the text message under the cover of the meeting table. Expecting an update from the nanny service, Cuddy was surprised to see the message was from Lucas. _Lisa, Im in cafeteria. Can you meet?_

Cuddy glanced up. The meeting would go on for a while. She responded with her own text. _Ok. 20-30 mins. _ Cuddy wasn't looking forward to it.

Once the meeting ended, Cuddy stopped by her office and saw her roses – what was left of them. "House!" Cuddy called him and asked where her daughter was. House calmed her down and explained Rachel was being well cared for by four well trained medical professionals playing peek-a-boo not twenty feet from him. "You wouldn't know what happened to my roses would you?" Cuddy asked.

"I tried to stop her but Rachel just went biszerk and tore'em up! I swear. That kid doesn't like roses. You could even say she hates them!" House ad-libbed.

"Right! Can you watch over her for a little while longer?"

"Come get her when you're ready," House agreed.

"Thank you!" Cuddy hung up and headed to the cafeteria. She spotted Lucas in the far back booth waiting for her. He looked good. Cuddy walked over and slipped into the booth.

"Hey, Lisa. You look beautiful," Lucas reached for Cuddy's hand and covered it with his own. Cuddy stared at his hand and said nothing. "What's wrong?"

"Your wife came to see me this morning," Cuddy said suddenly. Lucas froze.

"Anne…Annette was here?" Lucas seemed shocked.

"Yes and she didn't seem crazy or bi-polar," Cuddy said coldly. "In fact she seemed kind of nice. And pretty, too."

"Are you jealous?" Lucas tried to kid. Cuddy wasn't having any of it.

"I don't like being put in a situation to be jealous of my boyfriend's _wife_!" Cuddy couldn't help that her voice rose a little loudly. "You failed to mention you've been married to Annette for nine years!"

Lucas looked guilty as hell. "Lisa, I know how this looks but you don't know the real Annette. She's not stable."

"Apparently not after being married to someone who gets a new girlfriend every couple of years," Cuddy hissed.

"She said that?" Lucas looked hurt. "You don't know the whole story. Annette spent some time in a …a ..facility." Lucas admitted.

"What, like a mental institution?" Cuddy suggested.

"Exactly. She committed herself, just like House did." Lucas continued. "Annette tried to …uh…off herself."

Cuddy stared at Lucas. "Why?"

"Guilt, over an abortion. Our son. She got mad at me one night and told me she had had an abortion pretty early on in our relationship and didn't tell me about it until after we were married." Lucas's eyes were moist "Of course I asked her for a divorce."

"So why haven't the two of you gotten divorced?" Cuddy asked.

"She won't agree to it."

"You can get a divorce if you really want one," Cuddy said flatly.

"Each time I push for it, she somehow hurts herself."

"Oh," Cuddy looked down again. "Look, Lucas, I'm not so sure I can do this anymore."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Lisa!" Lucas leaned forward and grabbed both of her hands in his. Cuddy looked uncomfortable. "My divorce is final in less than four weeks. I am tired of being jerked around by …."

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Lucas. She's tried to get me fired! I don't know if she's dangerous or not but I think for Rachel's safety and my own peace of mind, we need to make this break-up 'real.'" Cuddy looked at their hands. "Please let go of my hands."

Lucas looked shocked but did as she asked. "Lisa, I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"Lucas, maybe we aren't _suppose_ to be together if everything is getting so complicated," Cuddy said gently.

"Do you love me?"

Cuddy didn't know what to say. She did but she didn't. "Yes."

"That didn't sound so convincing," Lucas teased.

"Lucas," Cuddy pulled her hands off the table. "We can't pretend to break up. We either do it or we deal with the consequences and I don't like them. So, I'm breaking it off with you right here and right now…."

"No, wait!" Lucas tried to interrupt her.

"Let me finish, Lucas!" Cuddy raised one finger at him. "When your divorce is final and you are a single man again, then you come find me and we'll figure out where we are."

"What happened to the roses I sent you?" Lucas looked hurt. "I went into your office and saw they were shredded all over the floor. Did you do that?"

"Of course not," Cuddy frowned.

"Did Annette?"

"No!"

"House, then?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know!" Cuddy said. "I'm…I don't like this anymore than you do, Lucas but it's for the best, at least for right now. I should probably get my house key…"

Lucas looked hurt but he pulled his key ring out and pulled her house key off and slowly slid it across the table to her.

"Thank you," Cuddy whispered.

"You're welcome," Lucas said quietly.

"I should go," Cuddy was surprised to find her own eyes were wet.

"See you in four weeks, Lisa. Okay?"

"Okay," Cuddy got up and leaned over and kissed Lucas on the cheek. "Take care of yourself."

"Kiss Rachel for me," Lucas said hoarsely.

"I will. Bye." Cuddy said before she walked away. Lucas watched her walk out of his life. He wiped his eyes and stared down at his cold cup of coffee.

---------------

Cuddy took the stairs up to her office and wiped her eyes. She hadn't expected to feel so miserable. Lucas was so good to her and this complication with Annette had completely ruined what was flowing along sweetly between them_. Why does this keep happening to me?_

Cuddy checked her cell phone but no message from the nanny agency. She dialed them and spoke to the receptionist as she headed to her office. "No one's available? …Yes, I know it's the flu season, I'm a doctor. ….Well….okay. Can you find someone for tomorrow at least?....Thanks." Cuddy hung up as she looked around her messy office. Ignoring it she walked into her private bathroom and checked her face. Her eyes were reddish and her mascara was a little smudged. She wiped under her eyes and grabbed a Dixie cup to drink down some cold water.

She went to her desk and removed the framed picture of Lucas and herself and stuck it in her desk. Glancing over to the floor, she sighed and rolled her eyes at the rose petals everywhere. She came around and started plucking the petals off her carpet and the baby quilt. She felt her eyes fill up and the tears rolled down her face as she thought about the conversation she had with Lucas not minutes ago.

-----------

"What are you doing right now?" It was Wilson on the phone.

"I'm babysitting Rachel," House said.

"Yeah, right!"

"She's got my entire staff talking like babies right now," House joked.

"Oh, you're serious." Wilson didn't realize Rachel was still around. "I thought Cuddy's backup sitter was coming this morning."

"Nope. I've had Rachel for almost three hours and I'm going to have to feed her….again!"

"Where's Cuddy?" Wilson asked.

"Did you check the clinic or her office?"

"I'm in the clinic. I'll call you back." Wilson hung up before House had a chance to reply. Wilson looked through her office doors and saw Cuddy working at her desk.

He entered with a soft knock.

"There you are!" Wilson said kindly but the look on her face caught him off-guard.

Cuddy's face was a little puffy and looked as if she had been upset. "Something wrong?"

" I'm okay."

"No, you're not. What happened? Did House say something stupid?"

"No, nothing happened," Cuddy covered her face with both hands briefly before looking up at Wilson. His hands were on his hips and he looked worried. "I'm fine, really."

"Come here," Wilson said as he walked over to her side of the desk. "Stand up and give me a hug."

"What?" Cuddy frowned.

"You heard me, you need a hug and I feel like crap for yelling at you this morning," Wilson said as he pulled her up from her chair. He stood before her with his arms opened. "Come here."

Cuddy shook her head and stepped forward as Wilson enfolded her into a big bear hug. "Now tell me what happened." Cuddy rolled her eyes at Wilson's words.

"Lucas came by," She mumbled into his shoulder. "And I broke it off with him. There."

Wilson pulled back and looked at Cuddy whose lips were pressed into a grimace, her eyes looked so sad. "Oh, man. I'm …did you do it because of what I said?"

Cuddy pushed Wilson away a little and sat back in her chair. "No, I did it because I had to."

"For you?"

"Yes, for me, for Rachel, for Lucas, my job, the hospital, his …wife! He's married. End of story. In four weeks he'll be single and then we'll see what happens."

Wilson nodded but he didn't like what he heard. "Does that mean he's still in the picture?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Maybe, in four weeks. But for the _**next**_four weeks, no. Lucas. Is. Not. In. the. Picture."

"Why would you even think of letting him back into your life?" Wilson's question was bordering on crossing the line.

"Because he's a good guy. Because we're good together," Cuddy said and stopped herself. "Don't go telling House about this."

"If you don't want me to, I won't say anything, I promise." Wilson said gently. "He's not going to gloat you know."

"I'm not having a good day, Wilson," Cuddy looked exhausted. "I just need to catch a break and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything. Please? Every sitter in town is down with the flu and I will probably have to stay home tomorrow with Rachel so …"

"Okay. Uh…I don't have any more patients today. I could take Rachel home and feed her -- put her down for a nap if that would help?"

Cuddy tried to smile. "You're sweet. I'm not really getting anything done here…my mind is …elsewhere, you know?" She shrugged at her own words. "Lets go get Rachel and then I'll take her home. C'mon."

Wilson wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay but he honestly didn't know if he believed it. He followed Cuddy out of her office and noticed the almost empty vase.

"What happened to the roses?"

"House."

"Oh."

------------

**God, tonight's 1/25/10 episode of House had me feeling horrible for Huddy. Cuddy looks happy and House looks miserable and I just can't trust Lucas. Am I the only one? BTW, reviews cheer me up and in return I'll write something to cheer you up if you're sad about Huddy and lonely House.**


	21. Chapter 21 The truth about Lucas

**Wilson is in a bad position thanks to his promise to Cuddy. Cuddy's miserable. House is curious and making Wilson miserable. But we haven't seen the last of Annette the friendly yet scary redhead. Aren't they all (pssst: I can say that because I am a redhead!) Hope you like.**

**----------------**

_Cuddy tried to smile. "You're sweet. I'm not really getting anything done here…my mind is …elsewhere, you know?" She shrugged at her own words. "Lets go get Rachel and then I'll take her home. C'mon."_

_Wilson wanted to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay but he honestly didn't know if he believed it. He followed Cuddy out of her office and noticed the almost empty vase._

"_What happened to the roses?" _

"_House."_

"_Oh."_

---------

"There's my girl," Cuddy said with a big smile as she entered House's office. "I'll bet you're getting hungry!"

"I could eat," House quipped. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and House rolled his eyes back at her.

"She's been a perfect little doll," Thirteen said as she picked up Rachel and handed her to Cuddy. Cuddy smiled at the young woman and felt the realization that Thirteen might never have the opportunity to have her own children given her Huntington's disease.

"Thanks, Remy." Cuddy said lightly. Cuddy glanced at House and mouthed "thank you," to him to which he nodded.

"Hey Wilson, joining the party?" House gestured to his wingman.

"Something like that," Wilson said as he tried to signal a meaningful look at his friend and quickly glanced at Cuddy before looking back at House. House caught it.

"You okay, boss?" House asked Cuddy.

"I'm fine."

"Yes, you certainly are," House agreed. Cuddy smiled weakly and hoisted Rachel up a little higher. Taub and Chase exchanged knowing looks as Foreman grinned at the bantering between his higher-ups.

"We've got to be going so I'll let you get back to your 'crazy-busy' schedule," Cuddy began.

"Not so fast, lady. There's the matter of a little renumeration owed for services granted." House said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Oh," Cuddy said, "I left my wallet downstairs…"

"Not that kind of repayment. I was thinking of something a little more….creative," House sounded devious enough that Cuddy began to dread his next few words.

"House…?" There was a definite tone of warning in Cuddy's voice.

"Cut her some slack, House. Cuddy's had a bad day," Wilson interjected.

House stared at Wilson, he noticed Cuddy's puffy eyes and the small amount of mottled redness above her lip, signs she had cried not long ago.

"I was thinking my dear boss might want to sing my praises? Not sing literally but you know say something very nice….or, she could just give me a little kiss of appreciation on my stubbly cheek. It's not sexual harassment if the employee asks for it, right?"

All eyes were on Cuddy. Wilson shrugged helplessly. Cuddy's mouth dropped open as if she were in shock but she recovered quickly enough to hide her surprise and started speaking.

"Dr. Gregory House is a nice, big …"

"Big! Big! Big! Big!" Rachel suddenly piped up with a series of little claps causing House to chuckle and surprising his staff with his reaction. Everyone was smiling including Cuddy.

"As I was saying," Cuddy continued. "he's sweet, nice and nowhere near as tough as he thinks he is. House is a very nice man I obviously trust with my most important treasure, my daughter. That about cover it?" Cuddy's eyes sparkled.

House pointed to his cheek. Cuddy shook her head 'no way.' House ignored her and walked right up to Cuddy and bent down a little for her to kiss his cheek.

"Don't dare turn your head," Cuddy whispered as she leaned forward but Rachel beat her to him and kissed House's face with wet little lips.

"Mwahhh!" Rachel said loudly. House blushed a little and Cuddy grinned deeply. Wilson chuckled the loudest.

"That works for me," House confessed.

"Thanks again, House." Cuddy said and walked out of the office as House rubbed his wet cheek and stared after he.

"Show's over, everybody go do my clinic hours! I'm exhausted," House announced. "You, wait." House pointed his cane at Wilson. They waited until his staff left the conference room and House turned to Wilson.

"Why was Cuddy crying today?"

"I can't tell you, House."

"Oh like that's going to work on me."

"I promised Cuddy I wouldn't say anything."

"Anything to anyone or just to me?" House prodded.

"To you."

"This have anything to do with me?"

"Nope. Don't ask me again." Wilson tried to move toward the door.

"Hold it! Does this have to do with Lucas?" House demanded. Wilson remained silent.

"What did he do?"

"House, leave it alone. At least for now. Let her get through today and…."

"Ever see the movie 'Ghost'?"

"That was certainly random," Wilson frowned at his friend.

"You know the part where Patrick Swayze, the dead guy, is trying to get Whoopi Goldberg to do something and she won't?"

"Yeahhhh, where's this going?" Wilson sighed.

"So he drives her nuts with a song over and over and over again."

"Don't …"

"Eim 'Enry the eighth I am," House began singing in a cockney english accent.

"Oh shit, that song's going to be stuck in my head all damn day, stop it House! Wilson tried to run from his office but House was hot on his heels still singing.

"Enery the eighth, I am I am. I got married to the widow next door, she's been married seven times before! AND, every one was an 'Enry. Never was a Willie or a Sam, oh no! I'm the eighth old man I'm 'Enry, 'Enry the eighth I am I am, 'Enry, the 8th I am! Second verse, same as the first!"

Wilson shut his office door quickly cutting House off but not stopping his singing.

"I'll just do this all day long!" House bellowed thru the door. "Eim 'Enry the eighth I am, Enery the eighth, I am I am. I got married to the widow next door, she's been married seven times before! AND, every one was an 'Enry. Never was a Willie or a Sam, oh no! I'm the eighth old man I'm 'Enry, 'Enry the eighth I am I am, 'Enry, the 8th I am!"

The door yanked open and Wilson raced past House, "It won't work!"

"You gotta sleep sometime! And I know where you live!" House shot back. Wilson raced for the stairs and ran off. "Damn!"

-------------

Cuddy had gone home and was clearing some lunch dishes after laying Rachel down for her nap. Cuddy suddenly felt so tired she left the dishes in her sink and wandered back down the hall to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She looked over at the empty bed and imagined Lucas's smiling face beaming from the other side like he had for so many happy nights.

_Why can't I just fall in love with a normal guy! What is wrong with me! _Cuddy lay down and closed her eyes. She didn't want to feel miserable but she couldn't escape it. Her eyes felt hot as they filled with tears. At least no one could see her cry.

--------------

Annette saw Lucas across the parking lot and she knew they were in for a big scene, again. She grabbed her purse from her desk and headed for the back door of the office, "Cigarette break, back in 5!"

Lucas knew Annette was there, her car was still parked in the parking lot. "Where's Annette?" At no answer, Lucas headed straight to the back door in hot pursuit.

"Annette?! You back there?" Lucas bellowed as he began to jog.

"She just left for a cigarette break," some lady yelped.

"She doesn't smoke!" Lucas yelled back.

Annette was crossing the street behind the strip mall as Lucas busted through the backdoor.

"Annette, Wait! Lucas shouted and began running for his wife who ducked into a bookstore.

"God I hate it when she pulls this shit!" Lucas mumbled to himself as he began to run harder.

Annette knew he'd be pissed. Cuddy had to have called him after their conversation this morning. Annette headed to back of the large bookstore and cringed down at a small table in the coffee shop area of the Barnes and Nobles store. Lucas arrived breathing hard. "I see you, Annette!"

"So?"

"Why the hell did you lie to Lisa?" Lucas sounded more disappointed than hurt.

"You gave me no choice, Lucas!" Annette snapped. People in the small area looked over at them. Lucas came over and sat next to Annette.

"You can't keep doing this to me. We aren't going to get back together ever. Not after all that's happened."

Annette looked at her hands ignoring the small red scars across her wrists. "I know."

"Lisa is the best thing that's ever happened to me and I love her. I really do. And she won't see me because of you. She doesn't believe me because of you."

"I know," Annette repeated.

"Why ?" Lucas's voice broke. "Why can't you just let me go and let me be happy. You don't love me. You're just obsessed. It's not the same thing, you know."

"I know." Annette said for the third time.

"Say something else besides 'I know', Annette. I can't take much more of this." Lucas looked like a rag doll in the chair beside her.

"I'm sorry. I can't seem to do anything right when it comes to you." Annette looked at Lucas and bit her lip. "I think Dr. House loves your girlfriend, too. What is it about her? What makes her so special?"

"I'm not going to discuss Lisa or that jerk with you. I just need you to leave me alone and let me go. In four weeks our divorce is final and I swear to god, Annette, if you try to hurt Lisa or me again, I'll…"

"You'll what, Lucas?" Annette was tired of this but she thrived on the drama. Any attention from Lucas, good or bad was good in her book.

"I'll hate you." Lucas retorted. Annette mocked him with a fake gasp.

"You already hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just don't love you."

"But you did, once." Annette reminded him.

"And now I don't. Why did you tell Lisa I was cheating on you with other women?"

"It sounded good and I thought it'd piss her off."

"It did."

"We could try again, Lucas?" Annette said hopefully.

"No, you've hurt me and I can't even think about being with you. Just leave me and leave Lisa alone."

"You know I can't do that."

"Do I have to get a restraining order against you?"

"You do and I'll make sure Lisa Cuddy can't show her face in this town without everyone knowing she's a homewrecker. I'll get her fired, I'll…"

Lucas's head fell forward and he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to hide the tears in his eyes. "So if you can't have me, no one can. Is that it?"

"Give me another chance, Lukkie? Please?

Lucas looked away. "There's only one way I'd do that."

Annette brightened up and leaned forward. "How?"

"You leave Dr. Cuddy alone and I'll ..we can renew our vows."

"You mean it?" Annette was incredulous.

"Yeah, I mean it. In Thailand where we had our honeymoon," Lucas said with a sudden energetic voice.

"You're serious?"

"Like a heart attack."

"When?" Annette wasn't an idiot.

"When? Uhm, I got a couple of cases to wrap up but we could go in a couple weeks. You work at a travel agency so book the airfare and we'll go. Two or three weeks from now."

Lucas couldn't believe he was saying these things but his heart was breaking. No way could he allow Lisa to be hurt anymore.

"Kiss me," Annette leaned forward and Lucas did as she asked. Lucas's heart felt heavy and his brain hurt. He'd sacrifice himself to this beautiful fruitcake to keep Cuddy safe from harm.

What choice did he have?

--------------

**No I haven't switched sides but Lucas can't be a bad guy. It's too easy for House to win Cuddy by default. I want Cuddy to choose House over Lucas as two good guys who stand before her waiting for her to follow her heart. Reviews make all the diff in plot twists! Get at it!**


	22. Chapter 22 Breaking Wilson

**How do we get the friggin' writers of our favorite show to finally do the right thing, stop torturing us and bring our House and Cuddy together for good and for exciting yet unpredictable episodes?**

**----------------**

"_You're serious?"_

"_Like a heart attack." _

"_When?" Annette wasn't an idiot._

"_When? Uhm, I got a couple of cases to wrap up but we could go in a couple weeks. You work at a travel agency so book the airfare and we'll go. Two or three weeks from now."_

_Lucas couldn't believe he was saying these things but his heart was breaking. No way could he allow Lisa to be hurt anymore._

"_Kiss me," Annette leaned forward and Lucas did as she asked. Lucas's heart felt heavy and his brain hurt. He'd sacrifice himself to this beautiful fruitcake to keep Cuddy safe from harm._

_What choice did he have?_

--------------

Wilson squeezed the pillows to his ears but House was merciless. Wilson could no longer stand to hear House's cockney tune and he was about to cave in.

"House! Enough!" Wilson bellowed as he jerked open his bedroom door to see the surprised but contented look on House's crabby face.

"I will tell you but only on the condition you can not say anything about it to anyone! Especially Cuddy! Wilson stated formally.

House grinned. "God, you're so easy to break! Yeah, yeah, pinkie swear, 'fess up."

"I am totally serious. Cuddy is miserable and she asked me not to tell you something. If I do and you give me away, I'm afraid she'd just never forgive me. And god knows I do want you to have this information."

House's mouth dropped open and he could see how serious Wilson took this oath. "Okay, I won't screw with you. I…won't say anything."

"No matter how much you want to?" Wilson prompted.

"I swear! Seriously," House conceded.

"Okay," Wilson took a deep breath. "I need a drink!" House sighed with disappointment and followed Wilson who headed to the kitchen. Watching Wilson pour himself a large glass of scotch, House took the bottle and gave himself a generous dose into a highball glass.

"Let's go in there," Wilson gestured to the living room. "This could take a while."

"Okay," House was intrigued. Wilson padded over to the couch in his pajamas and dropped down into the seat heavily. He took a large gulp of his scotch and looked at House for a moment.

"Cuddy dumped Lucas today."

"Seriously?" House asked.

"Yes." Wilson didn't look too thrilled.

"This is good news, at least for me," House mumbled.

"And Cuddy is hurting." Wilson shot back.

"Why would she break up with her boytoy?"

"It got too messy. That and Lucas's wife came to see Cuddy this morning and sort of freaked her out," Wilson added.

"Cuddy could take her with one arm tied behind her back," House said with some measure of pride.

"Be serious, House. Lucas's wife damn near cost Cuddy her job. And then there's Rachel. And Cuddy doesn't need any more drama in her life. Besides, who knows if his wife is some sort of Glenn Close nutjob who comes after Cuddy or even Rachel."

House grew serious and silent. "I met his wife, you know. She's not nuts. I think Lucas is a piece of shit for dating while he's still married."

"It's too easy to hate him, he's got what you want, House."

"So… Cuddy's upset about this?"

Wilson frowned at his roommate. "OF course she's upset. It's the first relationship she's had in years and she said she and Lucas were good together."

"Fuck!"

"I know."

House looked at Wilson. "So I'm not supposed to know they broke up, right?"

"Yes."

"But I can …"

"Please, don't screw with her right now. She's so ….fragile …right now," Wilson said in frustration. "I just wish …"

"What? You just wish what?"

"I just wish you two were together and she wasn't suffering and you weren't miserable. God…why the hell aren't you with her?"

"In a word? Lucas, damn it!" House practically shouted. "If I try anything right now I won't know if she's responding to me or if she's just on the rebound."

"Give her some time and space and then be her friend, House. She needs that most of all."

"Yeah, okay."

"You know, today was pretty good in a way," Wilson tried to grin. "If I'm not mistaken, Cuddy actually said publicly she trusted you with her …her 'most important treasure, Rachel.'"

"Yeah, that was ….amazing. It felt good too." House was grinning. "So I can't go over there and let her cry on my shoulder, huh?"

"Probably not a good idea." Wilson pressed his lips hard in a pseudo smile. House nodded back.

"Can I call her and ask her what she's wearing?"

"Yeahhhhh….no. Not tonight," Wilson replied. "I don't think she's going to be in tomorrow. You could send her flowers to her home."

"That's a winner!" House raised his scotch glass to Wilson as if to toast his genius.

"What the hell does she do with all the flowers you send her anyway? Where do they go?" Wilson asked.

House smiled mischievously. "I paid the night janitor to take the arrangement out at night and put it somewhere else in the hospital. Mostly in Peds, sometimes it ends up in onocology's ward or gerontology. Just spreading sunshine everywhere I go!"

"Cuddy was right."

"About?" House asked.

"You are a big sweetie. Rather nice and nowhere near as tough as you think you are."

"Oh shut up!" House sounded disgusted.

---------------

Cuddy ran to the front door to stop the doorbell ringer from waking her daughter so early in the morning. A young man with a large floral arrangement was waiting for her.

"Lisa Cuddy?"

"Yes?" Cuddy answered.

"These are for you. Please sign here?" The young man said as he handed Cuddy a large bouquet of daffodils, bright yellow and very cheerful.

Cuddy scribbled her name and brought the arrangement into her dining room, placing it on her table. "Wow." Cuddy couldn't help smiling.

Not fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang again. Cuddy sprinted to the door. Her sitter was still sick and Cuddy was enjoying a quiet morning as Rachel slept in late. She yanked open her door and saw House standing before her.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"Good morning, Cuddles. Is my girl awake?" House walked in without waiting for Cuddy to invite him in.

"Do you mean Rachel?" Cuddy was surprised.

"Of course, that little babe digs me!" House said playfully. "She has great taste in men in you know, not like you!"

Cuddy's mouth hung open.

"Shut the door, it's getting cold in here," House said as he let his coat slide off and onto her sofa.

Cuddy shut the door and walked into the living room.

"Why aren't you at work?" Cuddy demanded.

"Why aren't you?" House said flippantly.

"Sick sitter, you?" Cuddy responded without missing a beat.

"Well that explains the yoga pants instead of the Chanel suit," House said without looking at her.

"I got no case, nothing to do and my hot boss is taking a day off. I could nap at the office or I could nap here or I could go see my biggest fan – your daughter – and hang out with her."

Cuddy smiled. "You like Rachel?"

"What's not to love? She's cute, she can't talk much, unlike you. And she totally digs me. My biggest competition she's labeled a dooky. Kid's smart."

"It's Dookus, not dookey!" Cuddy corrected him.

"Tomatoe, to-mat-toh, whatever." House said as he grabbed her television clicker and began flipping through the channels. "Oooh, cartoons!"

"Are you hungry?" Cuddy asked.

"Naw, I could baby-sit if you need to go in, you know. Now that you trust me with your little drooling _treasure_," House teased her as he made eyes at her.

"Thanks but I think I need a little time away from the office," Cuddy said before pausing.  
"A mental health day."

"Come here, Cuddy." House said and patted the seat next to him on the sofa.

Cuddy didn't move. "Why?"

"To watch cartoons!"

Cuddy walked over to House and sat down primly on the sofa a good foot away from House. "I don't bite,…hard," House whispered. Cuddy grinned at him and relaxed a little.

"Give me your feet."

"What?" Cuddy looked at House as if he had just mooned her.

"Give me your feet," House said slowly as if she were mentally deficient.

"Why?"

"If you don't want a foot rub, I'm not going to beg." House answered her. Cuddy's eyes smiled at him as her eyebrows rose. "Gimme, put them right here." House indicated his crotch. Cuddy frowned but moved a little and placed her slippered feet on his left thigh.

House lifted her foot by the ankle and removed her slipper all the while humming stripper music.

Cuddy frowned and grinned at the same time. House's warm hands enveloped her small right foot and began to massage it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. House noticed the pale pink nail polish on her small toenails. _God, she has sexy feet. No weird long toes, just cute little ones._

"This doesn't seem weird to you, House?" Cuddy asked as she tried not to moan. House relaxed his grip on her foot and began to unveil her other foot by sliding off her slipper.

"Weird is good. Weird can be erotic!" House said as he began massaging her left foot.

Cuddy tried to pull her foot back at the mention of the word "erotic."

"Relax, Cuddles. I'm not trying to fondle your naughty bits, just your little teeny feet."

"Oh enough with the midget comments, House!"

"Who said you're a midget?" House said defensively. "You're a little, itty bitty woman." He flashed her a silly grin.

"I'm not so little I can't kick your as…"

"Thems fightin' words for little chick like you," House teased her.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Cuddy started to pull her feet away.

"No!" House gripped her ankles. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just came to see if I could lend a hand. Since you're going to stay home with my best girl, I thought I could give you a little foot rub before I go." Cuddy noticed she felt a little disappointed to hear House wasn't going to stay for long.

"Close your eyes, lean back and let Mr. Magic Hands rub your tired tootsies while I watch 'Johnny Bravo', 'Ed, Ed and Eddie' and 'Marvin the Martian.' Okay?" House said playfully.

Cuddy looked at him and felt her resolve melt a little. House's warm hands felt very nice on her tired feet. Sexy designer pumps were tough on her toes and heels. "Rachel is going to wake up any minute," Cuddy warned.

"Okay, so shut up and enjoy this before Babyface wakes up." House told her.

"It's not very nice to tell a woman to shut up, you know." Cuddy murmured as she lay her head back on the arm of her sofa and kept her eyes closed.

"Yeesh. Okay, put your luscious little lips together and don't make any sounds or I'll be forced to tickle you until you pee," House said in a syrupy voice. Cuddy grinned.

"Please don't tickle me, I can't take it."

"Good to know," House whistled. Cuddy had to admit he was a good masseur. Her feet felt wonderful. Cuddy felt herself melting against the sofa and House noticed Cuddy was almost asleep. He grinned and observed her unguarded demeanor. She was lovely. No make-up, her hair pulled back in a messy loose ponytail, her long-sleeve t-shirt hugged her curvy chest. Her black yoga pants clung to her slim thighs and flared out from her slim bare ankles.

House found himself smiling as he caressed her feet. Even in slumber Cuddy looked a little sad. He wanted to kiss her mouth but knew he shouldn't. He didn't move and turned his attentions to her feet. They were soft and smooth. Her toenails gleamed with a pale pink nail polish. He thought about sucking her toes but he was sure she'd kick him in the face.

He could feel himself getting aroused and knew he better leave. He laid her feet down on the sofa and gently got up. He crept up the stairs and looked in on Rachel. She was snoring in that cute little way that only babies could. He grinned at her and stepped back from the crib to return to the living room. Cuddy was still asleep on the couch. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then whispered something subliminal into her ear. "House loves Cuddy and Cuddy loves House!"

House went into the kitchen and prepared a pot of coffee and waited for his sleeping beauty to wake up before he'd leave.

-----------

**Too corny? These two need some contact, physical contact but not yet sexual. Cuddy may have to give House the signal first that she's ready. Right now she's too vulnerable and House knows more than he should. Reviews are appreciation. Please let me know your thoughts.**


	23. Chapter 23 Sad Cuddy

**What exactly did House do to upset Cuddy so deeply tonight in the episode (1/25/10). Cutting up a photo that reminded her of her dad's last trip with her? House has got to make amends. **

**----------------**

"_Please don't tickle me, I can't take it."_

"_Good to know," House whistled. Cuddy had to admit he was a good masseur. Her feet felt wonderful. Cuddy felt herself melting against the sofa and House noticed Cuddy was almost asleep. He grinned and observed her unguarded demeanor. She was lovely. No make-up, her hair pulled back in a messy loose ponytail, her long-sleeve t-shirt hugged her curvy chest. Her black yoga pants clung to her slim thighs and flared out from her slim bare ankles._

_House found himself smiling as he caressed her feet. Even in slumber Cuddy looked a little sad. He wanted to kiss her mouth but knew he shouldn't. He didn't move and turned his attentions to her feet. They were soft and smooth. Her toenails gleamed with a pale pink nail polish. He thought about sucking her toes but he was sure she'd kick him in the face._

_He could feel himself getting aroused and knew he better leave. He laid her feet down on the sofa and gently got up. He crept up the stairs and looked in on Rachel. She was snoring in that cute little way that only babies could. He grinned at her and stepped back from the crib to return to the living room. Cuddy was still asleep on the couch. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then whispered something subliminal into her ear. "House loves Cuddy and Cuddy loves House!"_

_House went into the kitchen and prepared a pot of coffee and waited for his sleeping beauty to wake up before he'd leave._

-----------

Wilson saw House walking into the hospital from his office window. Cuddy wasn't coming in and House was late arriving to work. That meant House had gone to see her.

Wilson headed to House's office.

"Stop playing with my ball!" House snarked as he entered his office to find Wilson tossing the large two-toned tennis ball against the wall.

"That didn't sound gay at all," Wilson sniped. "How's Cuddy?"

House glanced at his friend and realized last night's conversation made it obvious where he'd been. "She's okay. You were right, she's staying home today with Rachel. Sitter still has the flu."

"Did you offer …"

House cut him off. "Yeah, but she didn't need me –said she was taking a 'mental health day' and staying home with Rachel."

"Did you do anything stupid?"

"Probably," House conceded. "Coffee?"

"Okay," Wilson got up to accompany House over to the conference room's coffee pot. Thirteen made a mean pot of Dark Roast.

"I gave her a foot rub that put her to sleep." House said as he mixed in some nondairy powdered milk.

"Cool." Wilson toasted House with his mug of coffee. "She say anything? You know, about…"

"Nope. Cuddy's keeping it all bottled up inside." House said with a grimace after sipping the coffee he'd just poured. Obviously, Thirteen did not make the pot of coffee today. "Must be Taub's turn. This tastes like shit."

"I _was _going to say something," Wilson agreed. "At least it's brown and it smells good."

"Are we still talking about coffee or Foreman?" House asked. Wilson shot him the bird.

"What's your next move?" Wilson asked as he rinsed out his coffee cup and dumped out the pot. "Where's the coffee can?"

"Like I'd know!" House retorted. "Look above the sink, up there."

Wilson dug through the cabinets and found some bags of ground coffee and began scooping out fresh coffee grounds into the filter container. He added a pot of hot water and waited for it to percolate.

House dumped his mug into the sink and grabbed a fresh mug out of the cabinet. The two were silent for a few minutes.

"You could …" Wilson began and then groaned. "Ah… I got nothin'."

"You're no help." House glared.

"Ask her out on a date."

"What, now?"

"It's what men do," Wilson suggested. "You're still sending her fresh flowers everyday, right?"

"Yeah."

"So invite her to dinner somewhere or take her to a movie, just the two of you."

House looked at Wilson like he'd said something stupid. "You realize she just broke up with a boyfriend. I can't do that."

"Dude, strike while the iron's hot. Lucas is out of the picture right now! You can make up for lost time."

"I just got a much better idea!" House's face lit up. "Get out of here, Wilson, I've got work to do."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, go," House started towards his desk.

"Hey House, what kind of flowers di…."

"Daffodils," House cut him off. "To her house."

"Nice!" Wilson said as he left with a mug of coffee.

-----------------

Cuddy turned off the television and picked up Rachel. The yellow daffodils made Cuddy wish for Spring and she decided to take her daughter for a nice walk to the park. It was a sunny but still a chilly day. She dressed Rachel in her snowsuit and placed her in her stroller before Cuddy slipped on her coat and boots. Cuddy locked up the house and the mother and daughter headed south to the greenway and playground.

As she walked along, Cuddy's mind drifted to the odd conversation she had with House. Her feet felt pretty good. House was certainly trying to make her feel better. Maybe Wilson hadn't said anything about her break up to House. House certainly didn't mention Lucas or her dour mood. He just showed up to see Rachel. How weird was that? That's when she realized House knew otherwise he'd have never just dropped in if Lucas could be hanging around.

Cuddy's cell phone began vibrating in her jacket pocket and she slipped a gloved hand in to extract it. Glancing at the screen, she saw it was Lucas calling. Cuddy put the phone back into her pocket and ignored the call. A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed hard.

----------------

House threw on his coat in preparation for his meeting in town. "I'll be back in an hour or two," he said over his shoulder as he left his office. Neither Taub nor Foreman moved. Chase glanced up and Thirteen continued napping. House was almost excited at the prospect of this particular meeting. It had been at least a year since he had seen the patient who was doing quite well and making a fortune!

-----------------

House was directed through the executive suite by a terse young vice president who brought him before two, large mahogany wood doors for a second meeting. Pausing to open them for House, the VP dryly announced "Dr. Patel will see you now." House entered what had to be the largest single office he'd ever seen. The young woman and her much older husband were waiting for House in the husband's top floor office in downtown Princeton.

"Dr. House, what a pleasure!" The senior man said rising from behind his stately desk and leaning forward to shake hands as his beautiful young wife stood serenely behind his chair. "So good of you to return. What can we do for you?"

"Dr. Patel, were you serious about contributing to Princeton Plainesboro?"

"Like a heart attack -- or four!" The man laughed at his own lame joke. House chuckled politely.

"Well, this would be the ideal quarter to make a sizeable donation," House said boldly. "You know our annual PPTH Valentine's Day Ball is coming up and I thought you might enjoy the opportunity to be our premiere sponsor," House noted. "All the media is there and of course we have lots of coverage for our grants and research results."

"I'm well aware of the event," the older man smiled broadly. "My wife and I have attended for many years," Mr. Patel added.

"Your recovery -- your personal medical story -- is pretty fascinating, don't you think?" House prompted. "I mean four heart attacks in one day…not many men can survive that."

"I have you to thank, Dr. House."

"Call me Greg and indeed, you do, Dev! May I call you Dev, or do you prefer _Dr_. Patel?" House was pouring it on thick. "Your doctorate is in computers, correct?"

"Dev is fine. Yes, I hold a Ph.D. from Harvard where I met my beautiful wife, Pryia. You remember Pryia?" House didn't but pretended to. Dev Patel continued on, "Pryia was _beside_ herself that I wouldn't pull through but your fine team is the reason I'm here today!

"Would you say it's worth at least a million dollars to still be among the living?"

"There can be no price on staying alive!" Patel gushed.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," House said sweetly. "You see, since our last meeting I've learned something much more interesting about Princeton Plainsboro's new cardiac department and I instantly thought of you and wondered if you'd be interested in seeing your name on the new cardiac wing's building.

Patel puffed up with pride as he thought about how his name would look on posted high upon the facility's structure not to mention all the publicity for himself and his own high tech company. "What are you suggesting?"

"How does the Princeton Plainsboro's _Dev Patel Cardiac Surgery Center_ sound to you?"

Mrs. Patel stepped forward and cupped her husband's bearded chin. "It sounds perfect, don't you think, Devy?" The luscious younger woman stared meaningfully into her plump husband's almond eyes and House knew he'd be holding a check in the next few minutes!

Patel opened his desk drawer and pulled out a checkbook. "I would think the amount of money needed would border in the millions? Am I correct?" House nodded vigorously. "So who should I make this out to?"

House grinned and leaned forward, happy to assist the billionaire in completing the check's blank spaces.

------------------

Cuddy's gait was less energetic and her heels clicked down the hall but without the intensity House was used to.

House hurried to catch up to her. "Looking very lovely today, I see." House said as he let his gaze drift over her. Cuddy's eyes were a little less lively.

"Hello, Cuddy? You in there?" House asked her as she stepped into the elevator before him.

"Yeah…did you need something, House?" Cuddy's voice lacked energy and her eyes no longer seemed to sparkle.

"Nope. Just enjoying the view of you. Babysitter back?"

"Yes, she's over the flu and Rachel is very happy to have her. She's no 'Dr. Big' but she'll do until you come around to visit Rachel again. By the way, thank you for the foot massage _and_ the beautiful flowers.

House glanced at the petite brunette as the elevator raced upward. Cuddy seemed on track but House knew better. "What's wrong?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Cuddy moaned.

"Because you're not you…you're a shell of you…" House began.

"I'm perfectly fine," Cuddy said too quickly.

"Are you?" House countered. Cuddy looked over at him.

"Wilson told you, didn't he?" Cuddy looked annoyed.

"Wilson told me what?" House played along.

Cuddy stared at him waiting for him to confess. "I don't know what you're inferring but Wilson hasn't said much of anything to me lately other than to stop leaving my dirty socks on the couch."

Cuddy sighed and exited the elevator. "I'm not an idiot, House."

"Anybody can see that," House shouted before the doors closed and he continued up one more floor alone.

Cuddy had her confirmation. House would have never let her escape without finding out exactly what she was referring to concerning Wilson and Cuddy's secret.

"Damn it, Wilson!" Cuddy grumbled as she continued down the hall.

--------------

"Check this check out!" House held up the slim piece of paper too close to Wilson's face.

"What is it?" Wilson asked pulling out his reading glasses.

"D'uh, a check! From a very wealthy ex-patient!"

"So why do you have it?" Wilson wasn't buying its authenticity.

"Because I paid the ex-patient a visit, make that two visits!"

"I can tell it's bogus -- there are way too many zeros are on that check," Wilson started coughing out of the blue. House waved the check at Wilson's face.

"It's not fake. It's real, man, with six, baby, siiiiiix zeros!"

"Omigod, Patel Intec? That guy's a billionaire!" Wilson was still trying to catch his breath. "Does Cuddy know about this?"

"She will later today. I'm considering a variety of approaches to giving her the good news.

"Wait, how did you get Patel to give so much money? What did you promise him for that …that contribution?"

"I _can_ be charming, you know!" House looked insulted. "And,… I promised the naming rights on the new cardiac wing…the uh _Dev Patel Cardiac Surgery Center_," House said slowly. Wilson stared at him.

"You better make sure Cuddy knows as soon as possible."

"You think she'll be pleased?" House asked bashfully. "About the amount, I mean?"

"Are you kidding? Cuddy will be ecstatic! Have a couple of breath mints before you tell her, you know, in case you're on the receiving end of some gratitude, dude." Wilson was smiling broadly and feeling so very proud of House's personal efforts to do something to impress Cuddy and make her job a lot easeier. "Why are you still standing here? Go show it to her!"

"Are we still talking about the check?" House wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't need a visual! Just go and tell me _everything_ tonight!" Wilson got up and shoved House toward the door. "Go! She is going to love this!"

**-----------**

House weighed his options and decided a private meeting with Cuddy was the best approach especially in case there might be any affection granted for the large contribution _he_ made happen.

House phoned Cuddy's office phone from his cell phone and asked to schedule an actual appointment. Cuddy sounded surprised but booked an hour at 4 pm that afternoon.

"Why so formal, House?" Cuddy sounded concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm not quitting on you. I just want to make sure we aren't interrupted," House managed. Somehow even the most innocent things sounded dirty when he said them to her.

By 3:57 pm House was practically pinging off the walls as he headed to Cuddy's office. He stopped outside her door and watched her for a few minutes. She was typing diligently at her computer. House knocked and Cuddy looked up. She waved him in and began closing her computer files as he approached.

"Okay, House. What's this all about?"

House stood midway through her office and glanced over to the couch on his left. "Mind if we sit over here?" Cuddy raised her eyebrows but shook her head and walked over and sat down on the couch. House sat next to her but not too closely.

"I wanted to give you this," House said as he began digging in his jacket's inside breast pocket.


	24. Chapter 24 Surprising Cuddy

**Timing is everything and I wasn't planning this but somehow it just seemed to be the right time for this. Thanks to all those of you who've been reviewing along the way. If you're still awake, here's what may be the best chapter yet. I hope you like it. Let me know.**

**----------------**

_By 3:57 pm House was practically pinging off the walls as he headed to Cuddy's office. He stopped outside her door and watched her for a few minutes. She was typing diligently at her computer. House knocked and Cuddy looked up. She waved him in and began closing her computer files as he approached._

"_Okay, House. What's this all about?" _

_House stood midway through her office and glanced over to the couch on his left. "Mind if we sit over here?" Cuddy raised her eyebrows but shook her head and walked over and sat down on the couch. House sat next to her but not too closely._

"_I wanted to give you this," House said as he began digging in his jacket's inside breast pocket. _

-----------

Cuddy stared at the paper in House's hand. "What is it?"

"A check," House said calmly.

Cuddy looked at House with a curious look on her face. "If this is about my dad's photo, you can't buy your way out of troubl …"

"It's not about that," House interrupted. "I thought _this _might make things better….for you. Here, take it."

Cuddy reached for the paper House was holding out to her and unfolded it. Cuddy's expression was exactly what House was hopping for. "Oh my…god, it's four million dollars?" Cuddy looked at House and her face changed. "Is this another prank?"

"God, no! Cuddy, it's a real live four million dollar check from a very rich patient!" House's pleased look surprised Cuddy.

"It's real?"

"It's real!" House confirmed. Cuddy's beautiful smile broke out as she looked into his eyes.

"House, how…did you get this?"

"It was surprisingly difficult, first I had to wear this really low-cut dress and these do-me high heels, then I had to ..well, lets just say I have a new respect for how hard your job is," House teased. Cuddy was trying not to laugh.

"House, this is amazing! I can't believe it. I'm …"

"Glad I could make you happy, Cuddles." House was beaming at her.

"Thank you, House!" Cuddy reached up and slid her left hand around his neck so her arm lay across his shoulders. She pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. "This is so…so just…wonderful! Really."

House saw his opportunity and took it. His hands slid around her waist and pulled her closer. Cuddy gasped as House kissed her mouth. His hands roamed across her back and held her tightly. "House, wait…" Cuddy managed to say. House wanted to ignore her but he paused and looked into her eyes. "Lucas and I…"

"You broke up, I know," House confessed. Cuddy closed her eyes. She was right. He knew all along. "Look at me, Lisa." She opened her eyes and saw him staring intently at her. "Give me a chance to make you happy, _really_ happy."

Cuddy's eyes looked so vulnerable and scared that House had to kiss her again, this time softly. This time she kissed him back. House's spirits soared and he pushed himself against her causing her to recline against the couch and pinning her with his body. "Tell me, Lisa."

Cuddy stared up at House, her lips slightly bruised and puffy, they were both breathing heavily. House never looked so raw or afraid of what she might say. She smiled and whispered her answer, "Okay, Greg, but it's the very last one." House realized what she meant and got serious.

"I won't screw it up, I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "I knew the flowers would work!"

"You got me on the rebound!" Cuddy pretended to protest.

"Whatever it takes," House smiled.

"You're not going to break my heart again are you?" Cuddy asked suddenly.

"I never meant to, Lisa and I never will again. I promise."

"Everybody lies, Greg," Cuddy remembered.

"Not when they're in love," House assured her. Cuddy's eyes widened. "I've loved you for so long … I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Why?" Lisa whispered. Her voice was too shaky.

"Afraid you didn't feel the same way. Afraid to ruin 'us,' whatever it is we have…"

"We've wasted so much time," Cuddy whimpered as a tear slid out of her eye.

House kissed her cheek and tasted the tear, "Aw, don't cry, baby" House said softly. His words had the exact opposite effect on her and she tried to wipe the new tears that followed. House held her tighter and began peppering her face with soft breathy kisses that she couldn't help but smile at him.

"You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about being in _this_ position with _you _on _this_ couch in _this_ office," House said in between kisses. Cuddy laughed.

"We're going to get caught like this," Cuddy warned.

"I locked the door on my way in," House admitted.

"But the blinds…anyone can see in…" House kissed Cuddy in the middle of her sentence.

"Then, let's get out of here," House said as he ended the kiss.

"We _could_ just close the blinds," Cuddy suggested.

"No, I'm saving this location for after the honeymoon," House said before he realized his implication. Cuddy was stunned.

"You _want_ to get married?"

"Eventually… maybe.. even… to you," House said dryly. Cuddy punched his shoulder. "C'mon, we're not staying here," House said as he pulled back and stood up reaching for her hands. Cuddy took his hands and he pulled her up carefully.

"Where are we going?" Cuddy asked as House reached over to smooth her mussed hair

"Your place, I've been dying to get into your bed for years." House admitted openly.

"What about Rachel's sitter?"

"No three-ways, I want you all to myself," House said as his eyes flashed devilishly. Cuddy rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"Are we really going to do this?" Cuddy said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Yes, we _are_! I'm not going to let you change your mind. Let's go," House grabbed her hand and pulled her after him to the door.

"Wait! My purse, my keys!" Cuddy protested. House let go and darted over to her desk, pulled open her file drawer yanking her purse out. He hobbled past her and grabbed her coat before helping her into it.

"We're going!" House announced as he grabbed her hand in his and pulled her through the lobby and out into the late afternoon sunshine.

"Give me the keys, I'm driving," House demanded. Cuddy handed over the keys and House opened the passenger door for her.

"Where's you cane?" Cuddy asked when he got in next to her and started the car.

"I don't plan to be vertical anytime soon," House said playfully before winking at her.

They arrived at Cuddy's home in record time.

"Let me go in alone and get the sitter to take Rachel to the park," Cuddy said suddenly.

"Seriously?" House looked disappointed.

"No. Screw it," Cuddy decided after seeing the look on his face. "Lets go." House grinned and got out fast. They couldn't keep their hands off each other as Cuddy unlocked the front door.

Rachel's sitter was on the sofa reading to Rachel. "Dr. Cuddy, you're home early!"

House groaned. "Just wait," Cuddy whispered to him.

"I _have _– for _twenty _years!" House said out of the corner of his mouth. Cuddy turned to him and asked him to trust she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Dr. House is staying for dinner so you can go early if you want to," Cuddy said to Laura.

"Awesome! I have a test tomorrow so that'll be great!" The sitter began packing up her things. Rachel squealed at the sight of House causing him to smile in spite of himself.

House picked up the child and turned to Cuddy with a wild look in his eyes. Cuddy walked the young woman to the door and leaned against it once she left.

"Howwwww about a romantic dinner, a little wine and then…dessert?" Cuddy asked sweetly. House looked at Rachel and then back at Cuddy.

"What time does Rachel go to bed?" House asked as Cuddy slipped out of her coat.

"Eight o'clock."

"She looks exhausted, maybe she could go to bed sooner?" Cuddy laughed. House walked over to Cuddy and pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"What's for dinner?" House asked. "I already know what I want for dessert."

"Me, too." Cuddy said as she kissed him back. Their evening was just getting started.

Cuddy took Rachel from House and went into the kitchen with House right behind her.

"How about I cook tonight?" House volunteered. Cuddy was pleasantly surprised but agreed easily. She opened her pantry and pulled out a bottle of merlot and showed it to House. He uncorked it, poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Cuddy.

Their eyes met as they sipped their wine. The undeniable electricity between them was building. Rachel yawned suddenly.

"Good baby!" House said quickly and Cuddy laughed.

--------------

A fast dinner of pasta marinara and salad came together within a half hour. House set the table, dimmed the lights, lit candles on the table and still managed to ogle Cuddy or caress her body every time he moved around her.

The anticipation was intense. Cuddy realized she was going to consummate a lifelong relationship's romantic beginning with Gregory House in the night ahead. Cuddy found she couldn't rid her face of the smile on it. House had the same problem. Each time they looked at each other, their hearts raced and the thought of what lay ahead energized them.

Cuddy teased House mercilessly as she ate her long spaghetti noodles sensuously causing House to stop eating several times with his fork in mid-air. Cuddy had him on fire and she knew it.

House was in agony. He couldn't wait to have Cuddy to himself but he knew Rachel came first. Cuddy took Rachel into the livingroom and invited House to come play with her while she cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher.

House found himself enjoying playing with Rachel and worked to insure the child was well worn out by bath time. Cuddy stood back and watched the pair rolling around on the floor giggling and tickling. Eventually she had to bathe the child and read to her. House hung back and watched them, marveling at this side of Cuddy he had never seen. She was obviously deeply invested and in love with her little girl. For the first time, House didn't feel threatened by it instead feeling privileged to get to see this softer, sweet side of the ever professional Dean of Medicine.

Cuddy had to shoo House out of the nursery to get Rachel to settle down.

"She's too excited to go to sleep with you here, House. Go on and I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Fine, I'll be waiting for you. Don't take too long?" House sounded earnest.

"I'll hurry if she'll let me."

House wandered off and Cuddy turned to her wide-eyed child. "Rachel, mommy's going to have a very special night as soon as you go to sleep so please, honey, go to sleep!" Cuddy rocked her daughter and cooed to her softly and like an angel, Rachel drifted off to sleep within minutes. Cuddy was excited and nervous. She knew once she left the nursery and returned to House, their relationship was never going to be the same again.

Cuddy turned on the baby monitor and closed the door nearly all the way before she crept down the hall to find House.

True to his word, he was waiting for her. Candles were lit and clustered on the coffee table. Lights were low and the stereo was playing something wonderful and romantic. House had two cognacs sitting next to the candles waiting for her. He was stretched out on the sofa, waiting for her. When she emerged from the hall, he stood up instantly and walked over to her.

"Finally!" He said softly. Cuddy looked into his eyes and saw a smile she hadn't seen on his face since a certain special night more than twenty years ago. He pulled her close and kissed her gently at first before deepening it. House's hands slid along her waist and ribs itching to pull her shirt off but he forced himself to slow down. Cuddy needed air and turned slightly leaving House to kiss along her temple and cheekbone.

"This is going to change everything, House."

"I know," he whispered. "You ready for that?"

"Yes," Cuddy's eyes never left his. "Are you?"

"Oh, god, yes!" House said as he drifted backwards to the sofa with her.

"Wait," Cuddy said as he pulled her onto his lap. House rolled his eyes and grimaced.

"If this is just about lust and getting into my pants, tell me now!" Cuddy said after taking in his eye roll.

"I'm in love with you, you idiot," House said firmly as he pulled her tightly to him and slipped his tongue into her mouth. They melted into each other and Cuddy knew she wasn't going to stop this again. "This isn't going to be a one-night stand," House whispered into her ear.

Cuddy smiled and reached over to unbutton his shirt. House was waiting for that signal to unbutton her blouse. He pulled back to enjoy the unveiling of what was a pale blue bra with lacy edges. He grinned and touched the swells of her breast awed at the soft velvety feel of her skin. Cuddy was trying not to hold her breath in.

House slid her blouse off her slender arms and admired her beautiful slim body. He felt for the zipper at the back of her skirt and slid it open. "I want to see you," he told her as he moved her off his lap and stood her before him. Grasping the hem of her skirt he yanked the garment down and it fell to her feet revealing her matching pale blue bikini panties underneath her hosiery. He hooked his thumbs at the waistline and slowly pulled the hosiery down making her feel more naked each second.

"My god, Lisa, you're beautiful." She could hear the awe in his voice.

She blushed at the honest, heartfelt compliment and proceeded to pull his shirt off his shoulders revealing a white snug undershirt. "This is coming off now!" She said as she leaned forward revealing her beautiful breasts more and bending down to take pull his t-shirt up and over his head. House waited for her reaction but she said nothing. Instead her hands glided over his chest and she kissed his clavicles and continued down to his sternum.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do," House said as he leaned forward to stand up. Cuddy had no time to ask what he meant before he bent forward and threw her over his shoulder before standing up. Cuddy shrieked. "House! Put me down! Your leg!"

House reached over his chest and smacked her bottom lightly as he hugged her legs closely to his chest. "I can't carry you upstairs with both arms and no cane, so this way is the only way I can. Besides the view is so much nicer this way!" House turned his head to her upended bottom and lightly bit her left buttock causing her to slap his butt with both hands.

"Ouch! House, you don't have to carry me! Put me down. Your leg's…"

"My leg is fine, Lisa!" House bent his knees a little and turned around so Cuddy's head nearly bumped against the coffee table.

"Blow out the candles, woman."

"What?"

"You heard me." Cuddy sighed and reached for the candles and blew them out.

"I can't believe you're doing this, House! Ooohhhhh! Hey!!" Cuddy yelped as he slid his hand up under the edge of her panty and pinched her bottom.

"Don't make me drop you! Now hold still!" House said as he began to climb the stairs one stair at a time. Cuddy began giggling. House started to laugh at his slow progress. "We're almost there!"

House carried her over his shoulder into her bedroom pausing to turn on her bedside lamp. Sliding her slowly off his shoulder and onto the soft bed he licked his lips as she lay before him in her blue lingerie. House unbuckled his belt and opened his pants letting them fall to the ground. His dark boxers was the only thing he had left to shed. He pushed them down in one quick movement and wasted no time sliding her bra straps over her shoulders, quickly flicking the hooks open underneath her arching back. He tossed the pale garment away and stared at her beautiful full breasts almost hesitant to touch them for a brief moment.

Cuddy's excitement heightened as he slid his warm hands over her breasts and squeezed them gently before bringing his mouth over her left nipple. She groaned and felt his thumbs hook into the sides of her panties at the curve of her hips, sliding the silky panties off quickly before laying down on top of her.

"We're naked," House said mischievously.

"I can feel you're _rather _excited," Cuddy replied with a smirk.

"Yes. I. Am." House said before taking her mouth fully with his and rolling her over on top of him. "You are the most beautiful woman…"

Cuddy's tongue stopped him from finishing the sentence causing him to roll her over again, pinning her down to the bed.

"_See_, this is why we **can **be a "_thing_." I love you, Lisa." House said suddenly. Cuddy smiled at him in the amber light.

"I love you, too, Greg."

"Finally!" House said right before he entered her. Cuddy gasped through her smile and held him tightly to her. Their mouths found each other hungrily. They were where they were meant to be all those years ago. Together at last.

---------

**Should the story end here? Go further? I'm happy either way. Let me know your thoughts. I hope you liked how they arrived at this moment together and what led up to it. Nothing like anticipation and a few new moves to surprise the hell out of former lovers. If you want the story to go on, let me know what you think should happen next. If no feedback to the contrary, I'll change this to story to "complete." Thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25 The morning after

**Wow! Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! I asked you if the story should continue and the overwhelming responses and messages indicated you want more so here it is. Your wonderful comments have inspired me to try to write the story in such a way to show House and Cuddy can have a great life together. I've never believed in the House producers philosophy House can't be happy. I think he can and more importantly, know he wants to be happy. The only way that happens is through Cuddy. **

**----------------**

"_We're naked," House said mischievously. _

"_I can feel you're rather excited," Cuddy replied with a smirk._

"_Yes. I. Am." House said before taking her mouth fully with his and rolling her over on top of him. "You are the most beautiful woman…"  
_

_Cuddy's tongue stopped him from finishing the sentence causing him to roll her over again, pinning her down to the bed._

"_See, this is why we __**can **__be a "thing." I love you, Lisa." House said suddenly. Cuddy smiled at him in the amber light._

"_I love you, too, Greg."_

"_Finally!" House said right before he entered her. Cuddy gasped through her smile and held him tightly to her. Their mouths found each other hungrily. They were where they were meant to be all those years ago. Together at last._

---------

Cuddy awoke with a start. Her eyes flew open as her leg jerked in that odd way that happens during strange dreams of incredible vividness.

_Was_ it all a dream? She looked around her quiet bedroom and moved to roll back from her side but felt his body pressed up against hers. Cuddy felt the smile return to her face as she looked down to see his arm wrapped snugly around her waist. Cuddy turned her head to look at the man breathing softly, exhaling between her neck and shoulder. _Dear God, please don't let it be a dream. Let it be Greg._

"I've been thinking," his voice murmured into her ear. "We should move in together." He paused to kiss her neck and trailed kisses over her shoulder before continuing, "Unless you think Wilson would miss me too much."

Cuddy twisted completely around to face him. House looked so different in the faint morning light; younger, rested, _happy_ -- finally. "You're serious? After just one night?"

"Lisa, we both know this is going somewhere and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers again," House said softly as his eyes searched her surprised face for any sign of remorse.

Cuddy gave him a slightly shrewd look as a small smile began spreading across her face. It was that flirtatious look that drove him wild. "Okay."

House's eyes crinkled as he grinned at her answer and pulled her to him in a hug. "You're still very naked, Lisa Cuddy."

"Unless that's your cane in bed with us, I believe you're rather happy about that," Cuddy teased. House never said another word as his mouth engaged hers in what was to be a repeat of the previous evening's activities.

--------------

"Room in there for two?" House's voice drifted past the shower curtain as he stepped into her tub and pulled her naked body to his letting the hot water splash over them from the shower head. Cuddy couldn't get enough of him. Their mouths met as their hands roamed over each other's body.

"We're going to be late this morning," Cuddy managed to say in between kisses.

"Yes, we will," House confirmed as he caressed her soapy slick body and pulled her up off her tiptoes. Cuddy let out a small squeal in surprise as she gripped him tighter around the neck. Her breasts pressed against his chest, her thighs resting against his, arousal returning.

"Rachel's probably awake by now," Cuddy said reluctantly in his ear.

"Yeah, when's the nanny getting here?"

"Pretty soon," Cuddy answered as House released her, setting her down on her feet. Cuddy reached for the shampoo bottle but House pulled it out of her hands.

"I can do that," House said as he squeezed out the shampoo into his wet palm. Sliding his hands through her long hair, House began gently lathering and caressing her scalp. "I had no idea how hot this would be," House confessed as he glanced down to see his throbbing penis. Cuddy grinned and let him massage her hair under the running water as she leaned against his full body.

"I wish we didn't have to go in," Cuddy admitted.

"I don't know how I'm going to stay away from you today," House whispered into her ear letting the water wash over his face.

"Me either," Cuddy sighed. They finished up slowly and House got out first, handing her a towel a few seconds later. "I have to shave my legs, still," Cuddy said.

"Can I watch?" House sounded so cute she had to laugh.

"Okay but its not that exciting,"

"I'll be the judge of that," House said throwing her towel over the shower bar and holding the shower curtain back a little.

Cuddy prepared her legs and House felt himself throbbing a little as she extended one lithe leg up against the shower wall in a ballet-like move. Watching her trace the razor along her slender calf, House was transfixed. He couldn't believe he was standing naked in _her _towel in _her _bathroom as water trailed over _her _amazing body. He was fully erect.

"God, woman, I want to push you against the wall and ravish you again but I'm not sure I'd …"

The doorbell suddenly rang and they froze in place.

"Lauren's early!" Cuddy announced.

"Shit!" House grabbed his towel tighter and hurried into the bedroom. Slipping his pants on quickly he leaned to peek through the bedroom window and tried to see who was at the front door below. "It's not Lauren."

Cuddy stared at House as she toweled off. "Who is it?"

"If I'm not mistaken, that looks like Wilson's coat from here," House said slyly.

"Oh god!" Cuddy threw on her robe and tied it quickly. "I'm sure he woke Rachel."

House moved in front of Cuddy and pulled her to him. "They can wait a second," House murmured as he kissed her again. "This has been the best …" The doorbell rang a second time. House growled at the interruption.

"For me, too," Cuddy grinned at him as the kiss ended. "Go get the door and I'll get Rachel."

House took his time going down the stairs in his bare feet and stopped by the couch to throw on his dress shirt leaving it open as he cracked the door open.

"You have shitty timing!" House groused at Wilson. Wilson took one look at House's wet hair, open shirt and unzipped pants and laughed out loud.

"Did I interrupt something?" Wilson rocked back and forth a little knowing full well he did.

House walked away leaving the door open for Wilson to enter. Closing the door behind him Wilson surveyed the scene and noticed the candles and cognac glasses in the living room, House's t-shirt was lying on the floor near his socks and Cuddy's blouse. Her skirt lay crumpled a foot further away.

"Aww the scene of the crime," Wilson teased and House looked up somewhat proudly and a little bashful over the evidence. "Where's Cuddy?"

"She's upstairs getting Rachel up," House said. "So?"

"So?" Wilson mocked him.

"That's all you have to say? No squealing, no giddy running around in circles flapping your little man hands in the air?" House sounded disappointed. Wilson grinned and walked over to House, patting him heartily on the back.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to say this but 'about goddamn time!" Wilson said grinning like a fool. "Welcome to being happy, Gregory House."

"Good morning," Cuddy said as she entered the room with a wide-awake Rachel perched on her hip. Cuddy's hair was toweled dry and hung down in damp ringlets, her robe cinched shut.

"Good morning, Lisa! Sleep well?" Wilson said playfully.

"Not hardly," House interjected. Cuddy smiled and blushed.

"What's in the bag?" Cuddy asked Wilson.

"Clean clothes, for our boy here," Wilson chucked it at House who looked genuinely surprised.

"Thanks!"

"When you didn't come home last night, I figured you might be… visiting someone special and might need…"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, thanks." House cut him off. "Did you come here to snoop or are you going to make yourself useful and cook us breakfast?"

Wilson shook his head at House's questions. "What the hell. Might as well." Wilson took off his coat and draped it over a chair before approaching Cuddy and giving her a little kiss on the cheek. "You look happy, Cuddy."

"I am," Cuddy answered honestly.

"I'm happy for you both," Wilson gave her a look and kissed Rachel's forehead. "I'll be in the kitchen." Wilson pulled Rachel out of Cuddy's arms and snuggled her, "come with your uncle Jimmie and let's get some cereal in that little belly!"

Cuddy glanced at House and their eyes met.

"How long before everyone at the hospital knows?" Cuddy asked House.

"They've suspected this _long _ago, Cuddles."

"True. But, now it _is _true," she answered. House took her hands in his and kissed her nose.

"Yes, it is! And I don't care who knows it," House exclaimed. "Lets get you dressed."

House and Cuddy headed upstairs and into her room.

Wilson peeked around the kitchen wall and watched them go up together before grinning over at Rachel in her highchair. "This is so cool!"

------------

House was studying Cuddy's profile as they drove to the hospital. She looked apprehensive.

"Buyer's remorse?" House asked.

Cuddy turned to glance at him. He had a somber expression and his eyes looked worried.

"No way," she answered. "You?"

"I'd do you in the lobby, if you'd let me," House beamed. "You okay?"

"Of course," Cuddy smiled reassuringly.

"So do we keep 'us' a secret or….?" House's voice trailed off waiting for her to decide.

"If I said yes, then that gives us a chance to screw it up and no one would know if we somehow didn't last. If I said no, it gives others a chance to screw it up for us. What do you think?" Cuddy looked at House gravely.

"There is a certain sexiness to illicitness isn't there," House said thoughtfully. "On the other hand, secret relationships are pretty damn hot -- all that furtive flirting and sly groping happening right _under_ people's noses."

"Did you say 'relationship?'" Cuddy smiled.

House turned to Cuddy with a stupefied expression on his face, "Are you deaf? This isn't a one-night stand, Cuddles. We've _been_ in a 'relationship' as of '_sex_-thirty' last night." House punctuated the latter part with air-quotes.

Cuddy smiled and reached over taking hold of House's left hand. "I love you, Greg."

House suddenly seemed shy with the weight of those words spoken in daylight. He squeezed her hand before raising it to his lips and kissing the back of her hand. "I love hearing you say that," House teased her. "And… I love you too, Lisa Cuddy."

Cuddy's heart melted a little. "I think we may ….I think I need us to keep our relationship secret for right now because of how it might look. I mean I just broke up with Lucas and suddenly we're sleeping together? People could assume we…I …cheated on him with you …and…."

Even though he understood and wanted to protect her and her reputation, House was a little disappointed he couldn't enjoy the shock value of kissing her in front of co-workers, colleagues and his own team starting today.

"Hey, I'm all for announcing we're a couple, yelling it out from the lobby balcony, even, but we can wait a little while before going public," House agreed. Cuddy tried to scrutinize his expression as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"As long as you and I go home _together_ every night, I don't care who knows what." House squeezed her hand again and Cuddy squeezed back.

"You know it is Friday," Cuddy hinted. "Want to move in tomorrow?" House felt his heart swell and he nodded immediately with a crooked smile. _God, I love this woman! _House thought to himself.

-------------

**Dear readers, you've been so great with your feedback that I couldn't play the twist I had in mind on any of you as the story continued. That twist was to come right after Cuddy woke up in bed with an arm around her. It would have been **_**too evil**_** to have the man suggesting they move in together be Lucas's voice and the previous night's sexual story be just a dream of Cuddy's. I considered using that dream device because I was worried I may have rushed the hook-up between Cuddy and House so closely after the Luddy breakup and one reader mentioned this, too. As it is, I want these two characters to acknowledge the significance they play in each other's lives instead of giving into the self-doubt and lack of courage to stick it out together. Okay? Your reviews now bring chapter updates **_**sooner**_**! Hinty hint! Please review and chuck some requests my way. Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26 Coasting on ice

**Sorry for the delay in updating. Perhaps my inspirations will come from the Cuddy centric episode previews we'll see tonight after the House episode this evening featuring Foreman's brother. Don't get me wrong but it does feel slightly like the writers are trying to find other things to delay the inevitable connection between House and Cuddy. I hope like hell it isn't going to be this season's cliffhanger but then again, they've done meaner things to us Huddyfans. Here's the next day at work between our lovers.**

**----------------**

"_Hey, I'm all for announcing we're a couple, yelling it out from the lobby balcony, even, but we can wait a little while before going public," House agreed. Cuddy tried to scrutinize his expression as they pulled into the parking lot. _

"_Are you sure you're okay with this?"_

"_As long as you and I go home together every night, I don't care who knows what." House squeezed her hand again and Cuddy squeezed back._

"_You know it is Friday," Cuddy hinted. "Want to move in tomorrow?" House felt his heart swell and he nodded immediately with a crooked smile. God, I love this woman! House thought to himself._

-------------

House walked Cuddy to her office from the parking lot. He had left his cane in it the day before and needed it badly. Even though he needed his cane, had it not been there, there was no way he wasn't going to walk her to her office. It gave them a few more seconds together. It also gave them a chance to sneak a passionate kiss inside her office. The excitement of their hidden romance was intoxicating.

"You're such a sexy little minx," House whispered as he nuzzled her ear and caressed her body thrilling Cuddy to nervousness.

"Greg…oh, I guess I better not call you that while we at work," Cuddy murmured into his mouth. "We have to use last names here."

"Okay," House said as he pulled her tighter and stifled the urge to grope her bottom. Cuddy kissed him with a quick peck and backed away.

"There's your cane, by the couch." She pointed out. House waited before going over to it.

"I don't want to go just yet," House said quietly.

"I don't want you to go either," Cuddy replied. "You want to grab lunch together?"

House nodded, "11:30?" Cuddy nodded back. "I'll see you in three hours, Cuddles…._ if_ I don't sneak back here before then."

"I miss you already," Cuddy was grinning. House winked at her and walked out the door. Just a couple of feet away, he turned to look back and see if she was still watching him. She was. He smiled and waved to her. She waved back.

"Three hours…." House said to no one in particular.

House strolled into his office twenty minutes late singing a relatively recent pop ballad loudly and ignoring his staff until he finished it.*_(following song by Big Star, "I'm In love with a girl")_

"_**I'm in love with a girl  **_

_**Finest girl in the world  **_

_**I didn't know I could feel this way  **_

_**Think about her all the time  **_

_**Always on my mind  **_

_**I didn't know about love   **_

_**All that a man should do is true  **_

_**I'm in love with a girl  **_

_**Finest girl in the world  **_

_**I didn't know this could happen to me**__**"**_

Foreman leaned back in his chair and raised his eyebrows at his fellow co-workers as House walked past their conference table on his way to the coffee pot – still singing but less loudly. Taub looked up at Thirteen with a weird look on his face. Thirteen shrugged and smiled. Chase covered his grin and caught Foreman shaking his head.

"What?" House looked innocently at his staff. "It's a beautiful morning and I felt like singing!"

"Sounds like somebody got a little sumthin' sumthin' last night," Foreman taunted.

"That wouldn't be you. Didn't Thirteen dumped you?" House shot back. "Now, kiddies, what's on the agenda for today?" Without waiting for their reaction, House continued on, "all of you are going to do double clinic hours from now on until we get a case. Capeesh?"

Foreman sighed heavily and Taub took a sip of his coffee to hide his own reaction from House's announcement. Thirteen took it in stride but Chase protested.

"Why do we have to double our hours down there?"

"Because I said so. Sorry if I'm cutting into your cross-word puzzle time but you slackers need to step it up!"

"Are you doubling your own hours?" Taub asked.

"God no, I'm the boss! Why would I do that? This way I get more time away from you all!" House laughed sarcastically as he twirled his cane with a flourish. "Time to go, kiddies! Daddy needs a nap!"

"But you just got here," Thirteen pointed out. "It's 8:30 in the morning!"

"Yep, somebody got a little sumthin'sumthin' last night. You know how tired old guys get after sex!" Foreman said pointedly.

"And you know this because you sex with a lot of old guys?" House shot back? Foreman rolled his eyes and knew better than to mix it up with House. He pushed the door open and headed down to the clinic before House told him a second time. The rest of the team followed behind.

"Ahhhhh, peace and quiet, at last!" House reclined himself into his sleek leather chair and placed his feet on the ottoman before closing his eyes and remembering the very special night _and _morning he shared with Cuddy. Images of their tryst played over and over in his mind not realizing he was singing to himself quietly.

"_I'm in love with a girl  _

_Finest girl in the world  _

_I didn't know I could feel this way  _

_Think about her all the time …. _

-------------

Just after 9 am one of the nurses walked into Cuddy's office carrying a large vase with a grand assortment of spring flowers in every color. It was filled with daisies, bud roses, lilac, tulips, lilies and irises and had a pale blue ribbon wrapped about the vase, cascading in gently curled tendrils.

Cuddy looked up and was surprised at the arrangement. _When did he have time to order these? _She wondered.

Nurse Jackie sat the arrangement on her desk and gave Cuddy a Cheshire cat grin and a wink. "These are for you….again."

Cuddy knew she was glowing at the sight of the flowers.

"There's a card this time!" Jackie pointed out. Cuddy reached for it and opened the small envelope slowly hoping Jackie would leave. She didn't.

"Special occasion, Dr. Cuddy?"

"Yes, something like that," Cuddy said as she read the card. "Thank you for bringing them in." Nurse Jackie took the hint and left, disappointed at not knowing the name of the sender.

Cuddy looked at the card and re-read it, committing his words to memory, _"Lisa, Loving every minute since sex-thirty yesterday. Greg." _Cuddy felt a jolt of happiness flooding her veins. She stared at the card and glanced up to make sure she was alone before slipping the card inside her left bra cup, keeping it close to skin and her wildly pounding heart.

Wilson walked past House's office and noticed the conference room was empty. He spotted two large tennis-shoes cocked at angles on a chair's ottoman and realized House had dozed off in his recliner partially hidden by a bookshelf. Wilson smirked, quietly entered the office and whipped out his cell phone out to quietly snap a picture of the drained diagnostician.

"What happens next?" Wilson asked the sleepy doctor stretched out before him.

"I don't know," House said without opening his eyes.

"You going to screw this up or what?" Wilson said before kicking House's shoe on the ottoman.

House opened his eyes slowly and glared at Wilson despite the feeling of fear that was expanding in his stomach. "I can't. This is my last chance with her."

"She said that? Cuddy actually said that?" Wilson was obviously surprised.

"Yeah, and she also wants to keep this news secret for now."

"That makes sense on her part. Why tell everyone you two are a couple? You might blow this and then she'd be …."

"I'm not going to blow this, Wilson!"

"I hope you don't because I'd really like to see it work out. You've been infatuated with her, attracted to her, scared of her, …"

"Whoa there, Dr. Phil, what's this 'scared of her' crap?" House demanded.

"I don't mean scared of her …more like scared to do something that would reveal your feelings…now that you're healthier, that's not the issue anymore."

"Then what is the issue?" House pushed.

Wilson looked at House with a smirk on his face. "This isn't a casual thing to either of you. You have to confess."

"Confess what?" House was on the defensive.

"That you love her. That you want to be with her and only her."

"Cuddy knows I love her. I told her already."

"Has she said it back?" Wilson couldn't help but ask.

House stared at Wilson debating whether to share this with him further. Obviously Wilson knew the two of them were together after this morning's visit. House decided this wasn't violating anybody's trust to share a few more details.

"Yeah, she did."

"Cool. So what do you plan to do about it?" Wilson tried to act casual but he was far too curious to hide it well.

"We're moving in together…. tomorrow." House said with a smile. Wilson grinned back at him.

"I'm really happy for you both. Don't worry. I won't say a word to anyone about your secret. Just be good to her, House. Cuddy deserves it and I think you both could be very happy together."

"I know. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I …" House stopped and looked at his friend, unsure whether to reveal too much. "I don't think I could ever see myself with anyone but her."

Wilson was smiling hugely. "So you're thinking this could be a permanent deal?"

"You think she'd want that?" House asked shyly.

"I think Cuddy's way too wary to rush into anything with anyone, especially you, House. Better to take it easy on her and let her get to know you again. Let her reconnect with who you were and who you are now."

"Then what?"

"Then do what you think is right," Wilson added. "For both of you."

"What the hell does that mean?" House was a little clueless for once.

"We both know what that means," Wilson smirked.

House stared at his friend briefly before nodding at him. "I know. I just needed to hear it from someone else."

"She's probably a nervous wreck right now," Wilson pointed out. "She's vacillating between moving forward with you and panicking about the ramifications to her job. You two are trapped by your working relationship. The only way to protect her job and her reputation is to make this permanent or else be contented to stay in the shadows and pretend you're not together, even though you are."

House knew exactly what Wilson meant but he didn't know if Cuddy was ready for that move.

"You think I should mention this sooner or later?" House asked softly.

"I really don't know but if it were me, I'd tell her I'd like to know if she see'd ever consider it as a possible option.

House nodded and went to his desk to play with the oversized tennis ball. "Have you talked to her alone yet? Like this?"

Wilson followed him and sat in front of his desk to offer reassurance. "Not yet. Thought you'd crack first."

"Nice."

"I was right." Wilson admonished. "I'm heading over to Cuddy's office. Anything you want to know?"

"You know what I want to know," House said firmly. Wilson nodded at him and left. Wilson knew this was make-it-or-break-it time between these two over-thinkers. One wrong thought could end things prematurely and he wasn't about to let that happen. Hell, he'd waited far too long to see this ever happen. Wilson was on a mission.

* * *

**What do you think Cuddy will want? Let me know if you think they can be happy together or if they'll only end up more miserable together. I'd like to think they would be the best thing that happens to each other but they both have so many walls up and so easily hurt deeply that it has to be a careful foray. Let me know your thoughts on Cuddy and what she should say to Wilson. It could hold some surprises. Reviews help me weather the 7 days until the next new episode. Thanks all.**


End file.
